


Snow in August

by Nickygp



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Masturbation, Miscomunication, Nanny McPhee AU, Oblivious!Harry, Pining! Harry, Yes Merlin is the nanny, but also angst, pining!Eggsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 44,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3730663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickygp/pseuds/Nickygp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Hart seems to have reached his wit's end as his children drive yet another nanny to resign.<br/>Everything changes overnight as a new nanny, who calls himself Merlin, takes charge of the household.<br/>Will this new nanny help Harry realize that he had everything he wanted, and needed, right under his nose, or will he be too late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Record

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyEmrys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyEmrys/gifts).
  * Translation into Čeština available: [Snow in August](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3800905) by [AveJa (SallyPejr)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/AveJa)
  * Translation into 中文 available: [Snow in August](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3925096) by [SeijiShun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeijiShun/pseuds/SeijiShun)



> So someone mentioned a Nanny McPhee AU and of course I had to do it because I have no self control  
> You can find a lovely edit tumblr user amoroustiel made for my fic [here.](http://amoroustiel.tumblr.com/post/122104737084/its-rather-sad-really-but-there-it-is-snow)

"Put her in the basket," whispered Percival frantically. "Just put her in the basket!"

"Alright, I'm going, I'm going," snapped back Genevieve, picking up the baby and running across the room. She placed her baby sister softly on the basket, kissing her forehead as she whispered "we need you to be quiet, Aggy."

The girl picked up the basket and placed it on top of a large cabinet with great difficulty.

"Come on!" Whispered James, running towards his sister. He took her by the hand and yanked her with him as he ran to the middle of the room.

"Did you get the chicken?" Said Percival as he looked at his younger brother, Eric. He kneeled, smearing bits of gravy on the floor.

"Chicken?" The boy replied. "I thought Sophie was going to get it."

"It was your job, you dummy!" Countered the younger girl. "I was supposed to bring the tomatoes."

Eric looked scandalized. "Well how was I supposed to know-"

"Percy told you to-"

"Stop it!" Finally said James, putting down his foot. "I'll go get it. You finish setting up."

He ran out of the room, careful to avoid the nanny as he made his way to the kitchen. It wouldn't do for the woman to see them yet, not unless he didn't want their plan to work. He reached the kitchen and stood by the door, waiting for Eggsy to turn around.

The young man was standing by the counter, chopping vegetables as he hummed a tune, tapping away with his foot. He picked up the cutting board and walked towards the stove. He placed the lower edge of the cutting board against the tip of the pot and, with his cooking knife, scraped the food down, making the water hiss as the food reached the bottom of the pot.

He left the board on the side as he looked around for something. His brow creased in confusion and he called out "Roxy? Have you seen the tomatoes?"He walked towards the back of the kitchen, looking for the young woman.

James grinned as Eggsy walked out of sight, seizing his opportunity. He dashed into the kitchen, keeping himself from smashing into the counter by extending his arm to absorb the impact. He opened the oven, where a delicious looking chicken sat, and took it out quickly.

"Hot, hot!" He whispered to himself as he balanced the chicken from one hand to the other, before dropping it on the counter. He looked around, searching for something to help him carry the damn thing upstairs. He ran across the room and picked up a clean towel he supposed had yet to be put in place, and ran back to where the chicken sat.

He bit his lower lip, unsure as to whether or not he should use the towel. Eggsy would probably get upset if he dirtied the towel with chicken grease, and if there was one thing none of them liked to do, it was upsetting Eggsy.

_Desperate times called for desperate measures._

He nodded to himself, ignoring the guilt that was eating at him at the back of his mind, and wrapped the chicken safely with the towel. He then dashed out of the kitchen, quickly making his way up the stairs.

"Finally," murmured Percival as he sighed in relief. "That took you a while."

"I had to wait for Eggsy to leave the room," said James defensively.

Percival suddenly froze. "Do you think he'll be upset?"

James bit his lower lip again, looking at his brother with worried eyes. "Probably... Should we do it?"

Percival considered his brother's question for a moment before he murmured "yeah, we have to. He'll be upset, but it'll be fine. He will forgive us."

Five young heads nodded at him before they all scrambled to finish setting the scene. Percival unwrapped the chicken, yanking at the legs to cut it in pieces. He handed each of his siblings a piece of chicken as he heard loud footsteps coming up the steps.

He looked at James and smiled; their nanny was in for a surprise.

\--------------

"I really thought we had tomatoes," murmured Roxy, scratching the back of her neck.

"I'm sure I washed 'em yesterday," said Eggsy as he leaned against the counter, looking at the girl with confusion in his eyes.

"Are we going mad?" She genuinely asked, leaning against the opposite counter. "I think the kids might have driven us mad."

Eggsy chuckled, shaking his head softly. "They're honestly not that bad."

They both jumped as a loud shriek erupted from upstairs.

_Bollocks. He had spoken too soon._

He stood frozen, moth agape, as the nanny who had joined them less than four days ago ran down the stairs and out of the house, screaming something along the lines of _cannibals, bloody devils is what they are._

"Oh my god," Roxy whispered, bringing a hand up to cover her mouth. She suddenly turned to look at Eggsy, a wild look on her face. "Keep them out of my kitchen!"

Eggsy all but run out of the kitchen and up the stairs, a sense of dread filling his body. "Children?" He froze as he reached their room. "Oh my god."

Percival whipped his head around just as he brought Agatha down from the cabinet. He stood rooted to the spot, the baby safe in his arms, as he stared at the young man who had yet walk into the room. He tried to give him an innocent smile, which made the young man snap out of his stupor. 

"Why would yeh-" Eggsy began, stopping himself halfway through his sentence. "What was the plan, huh? To get rid of the new nanny? It's only been four days!" He walked in, his eyes flashing with anger. "Four days and yeh lot already managed to send the poor sod screamin'."

He sighed, walking closer to Percival. He extended his arms, silently demanding the boy to hand over the baby. Percival obeyed immediately, having enough decency to look sheepish while doing so. "What's yer poor father gonna say when he finds out, eh?"

"Maybe he'll stop bringing these horrible women to take care of us," murmured Eric quietly, his eyes never leaving the floor.

Eggsy looked back at the boy, all of the anger suddenly leaving his body. He sighed, ruffling the boy's hair. "C'mon, we need to get you lot cleaned up before your father gets here."

Eggsy looked at the room and groaned internally; there was a lot to be done before Harry got home. -------------------

Harry walked in, surprised by how quiet the house was; the house was never quiet, and if it was then something terribly wrong was about to happen. "Kids?" He called out, leaving his coat on the perch at the entrance.

"They're upstairs, sir," said Roxy, peeking her head out of the kitchen.

"Oh, Ms. Roxanne, good evening," He said with a pleasant smile, suddenly feeling much calmer. "I take it the nanny had some success today?"

The young woman chewed on her lip. "Not really, sir."

His brow furrowed in confusion. "Then-"

"They played a prank on her," She explained softly, gauging the man's reaction. "Had her believe they had eaten Agatha. The poor woman ran out, screaming she'd never be back again."

"Dear, lord." Harry paled, leaning heavily against the barrister. He sighed deeply, suddenky looking very tired. "Thank you, Roxanne." He said with a curt nod, before making his way up the stairs.

He reached his children's room, stopping dead in his tracks as he saw Eggsy drying Genevieve's hair with a white, fluffy towel. The young man was speaking softly with his daughter, her face bright and happy. Harry looked around the room, taking in the state of disorder with flared nostrils.

He cleared his throat, the room suddenly becoming deadly quiet. Eggsy closed his eyes as a few selected curse words crossed his mind; Harry wasn't supposed to be back for at least another hour.

The kids all looked up at him, Percival coming to stand in front of the group.

"Eggsy, leave us please," murmured Harry softly, his eyes angry and disappointed.

"Yes, sir." Eggsy gave the kids, and their father, one last look before he walked past the man, making his way to the kitchen where Roxy was waiting for him with a cup of tea.

"Bad?" She asked as she brought her cup up to her lips.

"Yeah, pretty bad," he whispered. "But I don't think he'll say much to them."

"Really?" Roxy said with surprise. "That was the seventeenth nanny."

"He looked tired more than angry," Eggsy said as he chewed on his lower lip.

"As long as they stay out of this kitchen-" Roxy took a long gulp of tea.

"I think I'm going to make him a cuppa," Eggsy murmured getting up. "It might help him relax."

"Mmhmm" Roxy hummed, giving Eggsy a knowing grin.

"Stop it, Roxy. It's not like that," Eggsy murmured as he blushed profusely.

"Mmhmm," the girl repeated, her grin never leaving her lips.


	2. There are no more left

Harry walked down the stairs, looking worn down. He walked to his study and closed the door behind him, clearly not wanting to be disturbed. Eggy chewed on his lower lip, wondering whether he should disturb the man or just let him be for the time being, before he picked up a few cleaning products; yes, he should probably let Harry have some time to himself.

He walked up to the kid's room quietly, and placed the cleaning products on the floor. He looked around the room, surprised to see the kids cleaning on their own.

"What's gotten into yeh lot?" He asked aloud, a small smile playing on his lips.

Genevieve shrugged, looking up at Eggsy. "Well we couldn't very well leave you to clean by yourself, could we? You didn't dirty up our room."

Eggsy's brows shot up in surprise. He looked at Percival as his face broke into a knowing grin. "Did your sister put yeh all to the task?"

"What do you think?" The young boy said, shaking his head with a sigh.

Eggsy couldn't help but chuckle as he picked up the broom. "Alright, well if we want to get this done fast, we are goin' to assign tasks, does that sound good?"

There was a murmur of agreement as the kids all dropped whatever it was they were doing and gathered in a circle around Eggsy. The young man smiled, turning to face the youngest - well, second youngest if you counted the baby - of the Harts. "Alright, Sophie yeh are gonna go to the kitchen and ask Miss Roxanne to give yeh a couple of trash bags."

The girl nodded, all but running out of the room to do as she was told. Eggsy then turned to face Sophie's brother Simon, who was the girl's senior by a year. He figured he may as well assign the tasks according to age; he didn't want any of them to feel like they hadn't been helpful.

"Simon you are goin' to help Sophie when she comes back. Yeh are gonna pick up all of the things yeh lot used to pull off yer little stunt and throw them in the bin and then, after you've closed the trash bag, yeh are goin' to carry it downstairs and give it to Miss Roxanne. Think you can do that for me?"

The boy smile and nodded, taking his leave from the circle.

"Eric yer gonna pick up all the toys, and I don't mean hide 'em under the bed I mean actually pick 'em up." Eggsy said with a pointed look. "Genevieve yer gonna take care of Aggy, 'cause since yeh lot got rid of the nanny we don't actually have someone to take care of her."

The girl smiled and moved to the crib, picking up the smiling baby. She kissed her sister's forehead as she moved to sit on her own bed, carrying with her a couple of toys for Agatha to play with.

"James and Percy yer both gonna sweep this mess of a room, and once you're done I'm gonna mop. Clear?"

"Yes, Eggsy," they replied in unison as they reluctantly left the circle and went downstairs to ask Roxy for brooms.

Eggsy couldn't help but smile as he looked around the room and saw the little ones playing with one another as they cleaned.

_They really weren't a bad lot._

Alright, no, he should to rephrase that - they were generally not a bad lot around _him_. He had no idea why they were so hell bent on destroying the sanity of every nanny that dared to step foot on their house. It was a bit scary, really, how driven they were to force the nannies to quit.

Which was why he didn't understand why they had chosen to behave - most of the time - around him of all people. Their behavior still needed to improve, he was well aware, but when compared to their usual antics, Eggsy was pretty happy with how they comported themselves around him.

And it really was only him; even Roxy had a relative hard time with them if Eggsy was not around, which was why she flat out refused to work there if there was no nanny.

Eggsy sighed, as he snapped out of his reverie; the room wasn't going to clean itself.

\-------------

Harry groaned as he leaned back against his chair. He had to admit, he was at a loss as to what to do with his rebellious children. He had no idea what had gotten into them. It was simply absurd that they had managed to drive away seventeen different nannies - seventeen! - in the short span of three months.

He was sure he had broken some law of the cosmos in some past life and he was paying now, seven times over.

He finally shook himself - it would simply not do to wallow in self-pity. He picked up the phone, dialing a number that had become all too familiar by now.

"Mrs. Brown," He said with a false cheerfulness he hoped the woman wouldn't pick up on.

"Oh, no, not you again." The woman groaned in annoyance. "That was the last straw, Mr. Hart, those kids of yours are abominations."

"Ms. Brown, I assure you, they are really not that bad," Harry pleaded as he drummed his fingers on the table. "They just-"

"I have no more nannies for you. Goodbye now." The woman hung up, praying to the the high heavens to never encounter the man again.

Harry dropped the phone, feeling a tremendous need to either throw something at the wall - preferably himself - or just sit down, curl into a ball, and cry. How was he supposed to go to work if the kids had no one to take care of them?

He could ask Roxy and Eggsy to watch them for a day, but any more than that would simply not do; that was not their job.

_The person you need is Merlin._

Harry whirled around, his heart rocketing in his chest at the sound of an unfamiliar voice. "Hello?" He murmured, walking hesitantly towards the door.

_The person you need is Merlin._

Who the hell was Merlin? And, more importantly, who the hell was the owner of that voice? Was he just imagining this? Perhaps he was. Perhaps his children had finally managed to drive him off his rocket.

He picked up a book, ready to slam it against the head of whoever it was that was outside. He yanked the door open, eliciting a loud yelp from Eggsy.

The young man jumped backwards as Harry raised the book, suddenly freezing as he saw who it was. "Eggsy? Was it you the one that was whispering before?"

"What?" Eggsy's brows furrowed in confusion. "No, sir. I just came to offer you some tea," murmured Eggsy as he raised the cup slightly, offering it to Harry.

"Oh, thank you," said the man with a bashful smile. "Oh, how rude of me, please do come in." Harry stepped aside, motioning with his hand for Eggsy to enter.

"It's alright, sir." Eggsy took a step back. "I just wanted to-"

"Please, I insist." Harry's eyes were warm and welcoming. "It's always comforting when I get to chat with you."

Eggsy's breath hitched slightly, as his heart fluttered. He shook himself mentally; he was being an idiot. Harry was his boss; he meant absolutely nothing by saying that. He was just trying to be polite, but Eggsy couldn't quite stop the way the man's words affected him, as unintentional as they were.

He stepped into the room, his eyes immediately drawn to a red armchair that stood near the fire, and he felt a pang of jealousy and guilt. The armchair had belonged to Harry's late wife - one of the last remnants of her that remained in the house.

He cleared his throat and looked away, coming to sit on a chair in front of Harry's desk while Harry sat in his own chair.

Harry sighed, taking a sip of his tea. "The nanny agency refuses to send us anymore nannies," he commented, his voice strained. "I don't know what I am to do, if I'm quite honest."

Eggsy chewed on his lip. "Well... I'm sure Roxy and I can watch 'em until you find someone."

Harry looked up. "God, no, I couldn't do that to you-"

"It's alright, mister Hart. I'm a big boy." He winked at the man. "I can take care of 'em for a day or two."

It was Harry's turn to bite his lower lip. "Are you quite sure?"

Eggsy nodded with a smile; it was going to be hell, he was sure, but how could he say no to that face?

Harry leaned closer to the desk, extending his arm to clasp Eggsy's hand. He squeezed the young man's hand gently, his eyes filled with gratitude and something else that Eggsy couldn't quite place. "Thank you."

Eggsy said nothing, not trusting his voice enough to speak. God, this was pathetic; here he was, in his boss's office, almost hyperventilating because said man was touching Eggsy's hand.

"Give it back, Eric!" A muffled scream coming from upstairs filled the room.

"You want it? Come get it then!" Screamed back the boy, laughing hysterically as he ran away, if the fast footsteps that shook the ceiling was anything to go by.

Harry released Eggsy's hand, giving an exasperated huff as he got up.

Eggsy got up as well, stopping the man by placing a soft hand against his chest. He flushed slightly at his own boldness before whispering. "I'll go put them to bed, sir."

Harry looked at him, his eyes darkening slightly, before stepping away and nodding. "Very well, thank you, Eggsy."

The young man gave him a small smile and left the room. Harry breathed out softly, shaking his head to clear his head. It was scary how much the young man seemed to affect him.

He sat back down, and looked at the phone, unsure as to how to proceed. Who the hell would be willing to stay with his children?

_The person you need is Merlin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this. I hope you like it!


	3. It's Your Job

Eggsy made his way up the stairs, still feeling Harry's light touch on his skin. He sighed softly as he reached the upper floor and shook his head; he needed to stop daydreaming about things that were never going to happen.

He entered the childern's room to find Eric and Sophie fighting in the middle of the room, both holding on to opposite arms of a rather large teddy bear.

"Give it back to her, Eric," snapped Genevieve from where she was sitting on her bed.

"Give me back my robot!" Whined Eric as he yanked the teddy bear harder.

"I don't have your robot!" Shrieked the young girl, her eyes swelling with tears as she lost her hold on her teddy bear.

"Eric let your sister have her teddy bear," tutted Eggsy as he came to stand between the two. "Your robot is downstairs because it's dirty and we need to wash it," Eggsy explained softly.

There was a loud crash behind him that made Eggsy jump back, yanking both Sophie and Eric behind him as he turned around. Simon stood next to a tall shelf Eggsy assumed the young boy had bumped into, as all the toys that would normally be on top of the shelf were currently sprawled all over the floor.

"Honestly, yeh lot, you are going to give your poor father a heart attack," he murmured without any real bite behind his words. He motioned for Simon to move closer. "C'mon we'll clean that up tomorrow. It's time for yeh all to go to bed."

"Eggsy," said Sophie hesitantly, pulling at his trousers softly. "Would you read to us?"

"Me?" Eggsy blushed. "Yeh know I just started the book."

"Oh please," entreated the little girl, pulling harder at his trousers. "Just a few pages."

"Alright, alright," Eggsy said with an indulging smile, ruffling the young girl's hair. "I need to go get it."

"No you don't," murmured Genevieve, suddenly getting up. "Roxy also gave us a copy, remember?"

Eggsy's brows shot up in surprise; Roxy had never told him she had also given the kids a copy. He smiled internally; even Roxy had a soft spot for the little devils, not that she would ever admit to it of course.

Eggsy moved to sit on Sophie's bed, picking up the girl and sitting her on his lap as Genevieve passed him a small book that had a black, leather cover.

"Alright," Eggsy cleared his throat, waiting for the children to gather around.

Genevieve sat at his feet, Eric leaning slightly against her back. Simon stood next to Sophie's nightstand, arms tightly crossed. James and Percival, as usual, sat together on the bed next to Sophie's.

Eggsy smiled sadly as the girls looked eagerly at him to start while the boys hesitated, trying to hide their own excitement. He had no idea why was it that boys thought they could not enjoy a simple bedtime story; it was something he promised himself he would change before the year was out.

He was sure he could manage, after all, he particularly loved reading children's stories. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy reading more 'adult' novels, but it was always nice to read about those Disney type romances where the princess got her man in the end. It was nice to think that, if those birds could manage it - what with all the obstacles they put in between them - that he too could get his prince.

Of course, this was not that kind of a movie. This was real life, and real life, as he had learned over the years, was the complete opposite of a Fairy tale. Still, a guy could daydream.

"Once there was a gentleman who married for his second wife the proudest and most 'aughty woman that was ever seen," Eggsy began, dropping his voice two octaves lower as he leaned forward. If there was something he was good at, it was putting on a show. "She 'ad by a former husband two daughters of 'er own humor, who were, indeed, exactly like 'er in all things. He 'ad likewise, by another wife, a young daughter, but of unparalleled goodness an' sweetness of temper, which she took from 'er mother, who was the best creature in the world."

All of the children seemed to inch closer as he kept reading, all with varying degrees of excitement, fear, an anger on their faces.

"No sooner were the ceremonies of the wedding over that the stepmother began to show 'erself in her true colors. She could not bear the good qualities of this pretty girl. She employed 'er in meanest work of the house-"

"Wait, why did the girl's father remarry?" Suddenly asked Sophie, looking up at Eggsy with confusion in her eyes.

"Why is the stepmother so horrid to her?" Asked Simon as he scrunched up his nose, taking Sophie's question as permission to ask his own.

"Because stepmothers and stepfathers are always horrid to the children," replied Eric, his eyes never leaving the ground.

"Well, that's not true," said Eggsy, his brow furrowing. He knew he should probably not take this too personally, but he couldn't very well let the children go around thinking like that.

It was true some adults would be horrible, but it wasn't the case with everybody. Hell, he would never dare do something horrible to them, and they surely knew that.

_You are not getting married to their father though, are you?_

"But why doesn't he stop her from being horrid to his daughter?" Said Sophie as she looked at Eric.

"Because all fathers turn bad once their wives die," Percival replied with exasperation. "They don't care anymore." He looked back down, picking at the bedspread.

"Percival, yours does," Eggsy said with conviction.

"No he doesn't!" Exploded the boy, pulling at his hair in annoyance.

"Percival-"

"Does he read to us like he used to?" The boy challenged, his eyes furious. "Does he come and play with us like he used to?"

"He doesn't even sing Aggy her lullabies anymore," said James in a defeated tone, resting his face in his hand.

"We hardly even see him," huffed out Percival, letting himself fall flat on the bed, refusing to look back at Eggsy.

The young man chewed on his lower lip, taken aback by the kids' sudden outburst. They had never been this open with him. Eggsy sighed, scrubbing at his face before murmuring. "He _does_ love you, Percival. He loves all of you. He's just busy... And he's had a lot in his mind since-"

"Since mother died," snapped Percival, looking at Eggsy with something akin to triumph in his eyes; Eggsy himself had just proven his point.

Eggsy sighed, leaning back against the headboard. "You used to be very close, I'm sure-"

"Not anymore. All he cares about is getting himself a new wife," Percival murmured with barely controlled rage.

His words dug at Eggsy's heart, making him wince. He had heard the rumours - Roxy loved to tell him all the latest news at lunchtime - that Harry was indeed looking for a new wife, but he had refused to believe her.

It was something he didn't want to think about just yet. He couldn't bare the thought of seeing Harry with someone else, of seeing him kiss a new woman-

Eggsy stopped that train of thought immediately; if there even was a time or place where he could have such inappropriate thoughts about his _boss_ , this most certainly wasn't it.

"Well I don't know if that's true," said Genevieve shyly. "But it might be nice to have a new mother."

Percival pushed himself up, his eyes wild. "Are you insane? Whoever he ends up marrying will be a horrible hag who will treat us like-"

"You don't know that," Genevieve snapped, drawing up her knees closer to her body.

"Plenty of hard evidence for that," jumped in James in defense of his brother. He pointed towards a large shelf where they stored their books. "There is not one stepmother in there that is at least halfway decent."

"They are evil, the whole lot of them," said Percival getting up and coming closer to Genevieve. "Why would she like us, anyway?"

"I like you," Eggsy said softly, pulling Sophie closer to him.

Percival eyes widened in surprise for a second before his shoulders hunched back down and he murmured. "You work for our father. You are paid to like us so it doesn't count."

Eggsy felt like he had been slapped in the face.

Repeatedly.

His body went stiff, which immediately alerted Sophie that something had just happened. The girl jumped out of Eggsy's lap and turned around to look at him.

He stood up in one fluid motion, moving away from the children and towards the door, feeling the need to get as far away as possible to not embarrass himself any further.

"Eggsy?" Called out Simon, starting to walk towards the young man but stopping short when said young man brought his hand up and signaled him to stop.

"It's late. I still have a few things to do, and you should all go to bed." He hated the way his voice wavered at the end. "Goodnight."

The children remained still for a few seconds, listening to Eggsy's footsteps as he made his way downstairs.

"You shouldn't have said that, Percy," said James in a reprimanding tone.

Percival blushed. "Well, it's the truth," he said defensively. "Anyway it doesn't matter. We need to plan what we are to do tomorrow."

"Eggsy and Roxy are taking care of us tomorrow," Genevieve reminded him.

The boy groaned in annoyance. "It doesn't matter! We have to stick to the plan."

"Alright, alright, calm down." James stood up, coming to stand next to his brother. "You wanna plan? Fine, let's plan."

\----------------

Harry came to sit on his black armchair, looking over at the red armchair which sat parallel to his own. "I don't know what to do anymore, my dear," he murmured quietly. "The children are out of control and Chester keeps..." He sighed, almost afraid of saying the words aloud. "He wants me to marry before the month is out. He says the children need a more feminine influence," Harry scoffed.

He stood up again, pacing for a little while as gathered his thoughts. "I am dreading the whole business, but we can't live without his support." He rubbed his eyes tiredly, worrying his lower lip. "So, I guess... Well, I guess I'll have to find a wife."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my aim for this chapter was fluff
> 
> I don't know what happened, it just got out of hand.
> 
> You can read the cinderella story I mention in this chapter here:  
> http://www.pagebypagebooks.com/Unknown/Cinderella_or_The_Little_Glass_Slipper_and_other_Stories/CINDERELLA_OR_THE_LITTLE_GLASS_SLIPPER_p1.html


	4. Who are you?

Eggsy knocked on Roxy's door softly, looking down the hallway as he waited patiently for the young woman to come to the door. She opened the door slightly, peeking through the small crack to see who was outside.   
  
She smiled and yanked the door open all the way, moving to the side to let Eggsy in. She closed the door behind him, moving to sit on the bed.   
  
She fixed her blue nightgown as she moved her legs to one side to let Eggsy sit. "Did you get 'em to go to bed?"   
  
"Yeah," Eggsy said distractedly, his eyes unseeing. He sat in front of her on the bed, gently taking one of her feet to rest it on his lap, kneading it expertly.   
  
Roxy cocked her head to the side, immediately noticing Eggsy's weird mood. "Hey, you alright?" She murmured as she shook his arm softly.   
  
He snapped his eyes back to her, shaking himself off his stupor. He gave her a shy smile, nodding. "I'm fine, tired is all."   
  
"Liar." She swatted his arms playfully, before leaning back against the headboard. If Eggsy was going to go through with his promise of massaging her feet in exchange of lending him her favorite book then she figured she may as well let herself enjoy it.   
  
"The kids are stayin' with us tomorrow," he mentioned as casually as he could, applying just the right amount of pressure to a particularly sore spot.   
  
"What?" The woman all but shrieked, pushing herself away from the headboard as she gave Eggsy a stricken look.  
  
Eggsy patted her foot as he murmured “oh, c’mon Rox, they ain’t that bad.” 

The woman scoffed. “Not that bad my arse. It’ll snow in August before those kids learn how to behave ‘emselves.”

Eggsy shook his head, a sad smile playing on his lips. “People would think you hate ‘em if they could hear you.”

The young woman rolled her eyes. “I don’t hate ‘em. I just don’t want ‘em in my kitchen. In fact, I have it in-”

“- writing. I know, I know.” Eggsy winked at her, giving her a mischievous grin.

He had lost count of the number of times she had mentioned this particular fact. Whenever the kids were particularly unruly, she would pull out the worn piece of paper and leave it on the kitchen table as if that single action could somehow create a wall between the kids and her domain. Of course, when it came down to it, if the kids truly wanted to destroy the kitchen, the bloody contract was not going to stop them - not that Eggsy ever told Roxy that. They both knew it; she just preferred to wrap herself in the comfort the contract provided her with, no matter how ineffective the paper truly was.

“Hey, Rox, is it true that-“ He looked away, trying to force his body to relax and look natural. “well, yeh know, that Mr. Hart is gettin’ married?”

“So that’s why yeh look so depressed today,” she murmured, comprehension reaching her eyes.

“I’m fine,” he murmured defensively, still refusing to meet her eyes for fear of what she could find in his. “I was just curious is all.”

“Well, I don’t know for sure, but that’s the word on the street.” She said carefully, gauging her friend’s reaction.

Eggsy swallowed thickly, trying to school his face into an impassive mask. “Well it was only a matter of time. I mean, the missus has been dead for almost three years now.” He shifted on his seat uncomfortably. “It’s only right he finds a nice lady to make ‘im and the kids happy again.” 

Roxy squeezed his arm. “Yeh don’t have to pretend yeh like this in front of me, yeh know?” 

‘I’m not pretending,” Eggsy insisted, only his eyes revealing his sadness. “I really do want ‘im to be happy.”

Roxy sighed, worrying her lower lip as she finally took in the sight of her best friend. She had honestly thought this was a simple crush; Eggsy was young and fresh, and even she had to admit that their boss was _extremely_ good looking. Still, she had figured that it would pass soon enough; In fact, she had already asked a cousin of hers to find her some pretty older blokes for Eggsy to choose from to go on a date. However, it was becoming painfully obvious that the word crush no longer encompassed what her friend felt for the older man.

\---------------------------------------------------

Percival kicked the covers away and got up quietly, moving to the door on his tiptoes to check if the coast was clear. He looked both right and left, smiling to himself as he found no one coming. He walked towards James’ bed, grabbing his own pillow and hitting James straight on the face with it, brusquely waking the other boy up.

James jumped to sit upright, bringing his hand up to cover his face. “What the-“

“Hurry up and get dressed. We don’t have much time.” Percy moved to wake Genevieve up, shaking her shoulder gently – well, gently enough for his standards.

“The sun’s not even up yet, percy,” the young girl complained, covering her head with the pillow.

Percy slapped his forehead, grunting in annoyance. “That’s the whole point, Evie.”

James moved around the room, rousing the rest of his siblings with soft words and a shake here or there, turning to give his older brother his best   _‘and this is how it’s done’_ look. Percival huffed out a breath, giving his brother a small smirk. Genevieve picked up Aggy, who had woken due to the noise, and handed her a big brown teddy bear, which made noises when pressed.

“Now you be careful with that, Aggy,” she whispered softly, touching her sister's hand as she pointed at the bear. “That was a present from mom, and we don’t want to break it. It's one of the last things we have that mom gave us.”

The baby laughed and babbled something unintelligible, squishing the teddy bear to her chest laughing at how soft it felt under her touch.

“Alright, let’s do this.” James clapped his hands as he finished putting on his shoes. His siblings immediately followed him, walking in file to the door with James at the head and Percival at the rear, watching every door to check in case their father decided to come back from his morning stroll early.

James motioned for them to keep going as he made his way to Roxy’s room. He looked around, searching for an item big enough to block the door. He hummed pleasantly as his eyes landed on a long console table that was pressed against the wall to leave enough room for people to walk through the hallway. He pushed the table down the hall, grunting as he used all of his strength to move it. He stopped when he reached Roxy’s room, thanking heavens that the young woman had not been woken by the noise, and dropped his hands to rest them on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. He checked to make sure Roxy’s door couldn’t open before he dashed back to the kitchen.

Percival stood on top of the kitchen counter, yelling out instructions for his siblings to carry. Genevieve placed Agatha on the corner of one of the countertops, next to the tomatoes, carrots, potatoes, and other items they had pulled out.

Eric took out two large pots and began hitting them with a long wooden spoon, sitting down on the floor as Sophie poured out the contents of a large sack of flour around the boy, trying to draw a sun on the floor with the soft, white powder. Genevieve turned on the stove and added water to a pot that was already there, smiling as Simon and James began throwing various food items into the deep pot. The two boys began laughing, taking more and more things with them as they moved farther and farther away from the pot to see if they could still manage to get the food to hit the bottom of the pot.

Eggsy jolted awake and got out of bed as the sounds coming from the kitchen grew louder and louder; he was sure he could hear the children screaming. He put on a black, worn robe and his sandals, running down the stairs as fast as he could.

He walked into the kitchen only to walk out again less than a minute later, looking pale and worried. He had expected the kids to give them a bit of trouble during the day, but never had he expected them to cause a pandemonium in the bloody kitchen, especially not this early in the morning. He felt guilty for not trying to stop them immediately – they were his responsibility today, after all – but he could not bring himself to go back in there without Roxy.

He knew the children were not bound by Roxy’s contract to stay out of the kitchen – they had, after all gone in there to get what they needed to scare the last nanny off – but they had made a point to not cause a ruckus there; it had been the last standing rule that they still willingly followed. But now they had breached the silent agreement they had struck with both Eggsy and Roxy, and if they were willing to do that, then Eggsy could not possibly hope to calm them down.

There was a knock at the door that had Eggsy’s heart beating frantically. He hurried to open the door, looking back at the kitchen with worry in his eyes. He had no idea where Roxy was or why was it that she still hadn’t come out to try and stop the children. She was not the type to let the children do as they pleased without a fight. 

_Oh god, please let her be home and not on her way to the market._

“Good morning Mr. Unwin,” said an old man pleasantly as Eggsy opened the door.

Eggsy frowned, looking at the stranger with confusion. “Sorry, who are yeh?”

The man gave him a toothy smile, his repulsive yellow teeth making Eggsy want to look away. “My name is Merlin, and I am to be the new nanny.”

Eggsy’s eyes widened in horror as he took stock of the man; he had a long beard as white as snow, and his eyes were bloodshot and milky at the edges, which meant he could probably not see very well. He had far too many wrinkles to count - quite a few warts as well - and he seemed to be heavily supporting himself on a decrepit looking cane that made Eggsy's skin crawl; in short, the man looked like he had just dug himself out of his grave and was trying to convince the living that he was still one of them - and if Eggsy was frank, he wasn't convinced.   

Eggsy swallowed hard. “You must have it wrong. The agency said that there were no more-”

“No, Mr. Unwin, I am not a nanny from the agency. You could say that I am a government nanny and I assure you I am here to take care of Mr. Hart’s children. Now, if you could please direct me to them, I would greatly appreciate it,” he murmured in a raspy voice.

Eggsy wanted nothing more than to bang his head against the nearest wall.

_They were so fucked._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for taking so long to update, it has been a crazy week! The next chapter should be up by Tuesday or Wednesday at the latest


	5. A New Nanny

Eggsy swallowed again, trying to find the right words to tell the man that no, he should not meet the kids right now as they were in the middle of destroying the kitchen, and, as far as first impressions went, that was not an image one could get over so easily.

The old man, noticing Eggsy's hesitance, merely gave him a dry smile as he bodily moved him away from the doorway by gently tapping his shoulder with the old cane. He stepped into the house, seemingly knowing where everything was. He walked confidently into the kitchen leaving a confused and gaping Eggsy at the front door.

Merlin entered the kitchen, his eyes sweeping over the entire space in seconds. He let his intelligent, dark brown eyes land on the oldest boy, who was clearly orchestrating the whole ordeal.

The boy, who had looked surprised for a second at seeing a new face, immediately gave the old man a wicked smile. "Oh look, there's a door open, but nobody's there."

Merlin raised a brow, clearly not amused. "My name is Merlin, and I am your new nanny," he annunciated, his voice suddenly loud and crisp.

James looked at the man, surprised to hear such a powerful tone come from such an old man. He looked at his brother, their eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Did someone speak?" Asked Percival, giving his siblings an innocent look.

"I didn't hear anything," James said, perplexed. His siblings laughed, ignoring the newcomer with practiced ease.

Merlin's lip twitched, his eyes turning dangerously cold. "Then listen carefully and try to hear this; stop what you are doing, clean up this mess, and go back upstairs to have a wash."

"You know what I think?" Percival screamed, trying to drown out the resounding voice of the man. "I think we should play in the kitchen all day long."

His sibling all yelled their consent, picking up various kitchen utensils to make even more noise. James and Simon began throwing more and more things in the general direction of the stove, cracking up every time something fell to the floor.

Aggy laughed, picking up an apple and biting into it, completely ignoring everyone but her older sister who was standing next to her. "Apple," she exclaimed in her chirpy tone with a smile, showing Genevieve her prize.

The older girl smiled, squeezing Agatha's knee. "Yes, Aggy, you can have the apple."

The old man sighed, looking resigned. "Have it your way, then," he murmured as he moved his right hand to his side, bringing down his cane with force. The bang was loud enough to make all seven heads turn, stopping for a second as the sound startled them.

Suddenly, the floor rumbled, and the kids began moving again, this time faster than before with scared looks on their faces. Eric began banging harder on the pots and Sophie flooded the floor with food as she emptied the contents of sack after sack of beans and rice as she continued going on a circle around her brother. Simon and Eric began throwing things faster, hitting Genevieve in the arm with a lettuce as the girl began stirring the pot dangerously fast.

"What's happening?" Percival murmured, his eyes wide.

"I can't stop," shrieked Genevieve, her eyes glued to her own hands. "I can't stop moving, Percy."

"What has he done?" James exclaimed as he threw a pan on the air.

"He has done something to do us. He banged that stick!" Eric yelled, trying to get his siblings to listen to him.

"I'm going to be sick," murmured Sophie, who had begun running faster and faster in a circle around her brother.

Merlin looked impassive as the kids continued to destroy the kitchen, sitting down on a chair that was placed at the corner of the room, giving Aggy a wink. The girl gave him an odd look; she seemed to be the only one that was not affected by whatever it was that had her siblings moving around mindlessly.

"We've got to stop. Please Percy, let's stop." Genevieve pleaded as the scalding water began boiling.

"Yes, let's stop." James murmured, closing his eyes in fear as Simon threw a knife in his sister's general direction. "Simon, stop!"

"I can't!" The boy said, disgruntled, looking at Aggy with apologetic eyes.

"We'll stop and go upstairs, Merlin just let us stop." Genevieve pleaded, her eyes glued to her youngest sister who was beginning to look scared.

James approached Aggy, trying his best to walk slowly as to not reach the girl.

"Don't get closer to Aggy!" Screamed Simon, trying to block his brother only to find he could not move his legs.

"I can't bloody stop!" The boy had never looked this distressed as he stepped closer and closer to the girl.

"Stop this," growled Percival, looking straight at Merlin.

"Say please," Merlin tutted, his eyes calm.

"I don't say please to anyone." The boy crossed his arms, looking away.

"Percival, say please!" Roared James, who was still walking towards the young girl.

"Please, sir, please stop!" Begged Eric, who was still banging on the pots.

"Percy-" murmured Sophie, looking nauseous.

"Say it," snapped Simon.

James picked Aggy up like he had the other countless items. The girl screamed and began crying, kicking her feet as hard as she could as she tried to get away from her brother's strong hold.

"Merlin, please-" Genevieve whispered.

"Please, sir, please stop!" Screamed four of the kids all turing to look at their older brother.

"Percival-" James bent lower, preparing himself to throw the little girl, and gave Merlin one last desperate look "please-"

Merlin sighed dramatically, getting up. He watched as James threw Agatha high up in the air, banging his cane against the ground as soon as the little girl left James' arms.

Time seemed to stand still for a moment and the lights went off, leaving them all in complete darkness. There was a loud crash which made all of the children close their eyes as some covered their faces and others their eyes, and suddenly they were all standing next to Merlin, the kitchen looking as spotless as it had before they had come in what felt like ages ago.

James gaped, looking back at the old man with awe and fear in his eyes. "How did you-"

"I believe it is time you all go and take a bath," Merlin said in his imperial tone of voice, clapping his hands twice. "Chop, chop."

The children - with the exception of Percival - ran out of the room, not wanting to try the man's patience a second time. The young boy looked up at Merlin, sizing him up for the first time, and nodded; getting this man to quit was going to be fun.

Percival left the room just as Eggsy walked back in, freezing as he took in the state of the kitchen. "Bloody hell, How did you-"

Merlin patted the young man's arm as he walked past him. "Is Mr. Hart at home?"

Eggsy closed his gaping mouth, swallowing as he looked at the unassuming old man. "He should he 'ere soon."

Merlin nodded. "I shall wait for him in his study then."

\-----------------

"There's a man named Merlin waitin' For yeh, Mister Hart. He says he's here for the nanny position," Eggsy told Harry as soon as he stepped into the house.

He walked towards the man, helping him take off his jacket and grabbing it to put it back in the closet.

"A man?" Harry's brow furrowed. "I thought the agency didn't have any-"

"He's a government nanny." Eggsy leaned back against the wall, jacket in hand. "He got the kids to calm down and go back upstairs." Eggsy scratched the back of his head, still looking slightly dazed. "I still don't get how he did it."

Harry's confused expression suddenly lightened, and he gave Eggsy a nod. "Where is he?"

"In your study." Eggsy pointed with his head.

Harry nodded again. "Eggsy , could you bring us-"

Eggsy smiled. "Already did, sir."

"truly, I don't know what I would do without you," said Harry gratefully, giving Eggsy's shoulder a squeeze as he walked past him.

_My heart is misunderstanding you._

Eggsy sighed as he shook his head, unable to keep a blush off his face. He needed to get it together. Now.

Harry walked into his study, holding back a yelp as a rather scary looking old man turned to face him.

_Perhaps that was why the kids obeyed him._

"Mr. Hart," the man said pleasantly, leaning on his cane as the man came closer. "I understand your kids leave much to be desired when it comes to their behavior."

Harry immediately stiffened, struck by the man's forwardness. "No, no, of course not. That's absurd."

Merlin smiled softly, seeing right through Harry. "Tell me, do you have any main issues you would like me to address?"

Harry gaped. "Pardon me?"

"Well, do they go to bed when they are told?" Merlin asked with a raised brow.

Harry remained quiet for a moment; if he was honest with himself, he would admit that he didn't know. It had been a long time since he had personally put them to bed, but all of the nannies that had worked with him would always complain about the kids not wanting to go to bed. Only Eggsy seemed to be able to get them to go to sleep, and even he could have a hard time achieving that.

"Well no, not always but-"

Merlin cocked his head. "Do they get up when they are told?"

Harry bit his lower lip. "Not exactly, no."

"Do they eat when they are told, sleep when they are told, do anything when they are told?" Merlin drawled, giving Harry an innocent smile when the man glared at him.

"I'm afraid I can't say." Harry leaned against his armchair, not meeting the man's eyes.

Merlin could see that the man was under a lot of strain, but he kept pushing. "Do they say please and thank you?"

The man sighed, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "No, no they don't."

Merlin nodded, happy to finally hear the man admit the truth. "Very well, that should suffice for now."

Harry's head snapped up as the older man walked to the door. "That's it? Are we not going to discuss schedule, payment-"

"No, there is no need." Merlin waved his hand dismissively. "You shall have my schedule on your desk by the end of the day. Good day, Mr. Hart."

Harry remained silent, too dazed to do much more than stare as the man walkd out of the room without looking back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Merlin is finally here!
> 
> I hope you like it :)


	6. Get out of my head

Percival made his way into his room, huffing in annoyance as he found James passing out the colorful towels that they kept in a tall cabinet. He closed the wooden cabinet and jumped off of the stool, walking towards his dresser.

He took out a pair of black undergarments and looked at his sister. "Alright, I'll take the first shower. Evie you can use father's shower-"  

"What do you think you are doing?" Percival said, his pretty green eyes boring into his brother's. 

"I'm taking a shower, just like he asked us to." James tone was resigned but patient, knowing that his brother would refuse to comply without a fight.  

"Since when do we do what a nanny tells us to do?" Percival said, indignant. 

"Since James almost hurt Aggy in the kitchen," Genevieve snapped with finality.  

Percival cocked his head to the side, walking closer to his sister. "We got rid of the last seventeen nannies, Evie. We will get rid of this one too." 

The young girl shook her head. "He's not like the others, Percy. He's-"

The boy's brow furrowed. "It doesn't matter. We'll just find a different way to-" The young boy suddenly stopped talking as he heard the unmistakable sound of a cane hitting the floor.  

He turned around to find the old man staring at them with clever eyes, his hand clutching the doorknob.

Merlin pulled out a pocket watch from his cloak - and why he was still wearing that awful navy blue cloak that made him look like an evil wizard when he was inside the house was anyone's guess - and clicked his tongue.  

"I will give you all an hour to be washed and dressed. Your lessons are to start today at ten o'clock." 

Sophie shuffled her weight from one foot to the other, raising her hand high above her head as she loudly said "Aggy needs help taking a bath." 

Merlin looked at the young brunette and gave her a half smile, a flash of amusement crossing through his eyes. "I shall help her."

The young girl snapped her eyes up, shaking her head quickly. "Eggsy," she said in her high pitched tone, pointing at the door.  

Merlin smiled at her and bowed his head. "Very well then, Miss Agatha, I shall go get Eggsy." He turned to look at the rest of them. "The rest of you do not need help bathing, so I suggest you get to it."

Eric gaped. “How- You know Aggy’s name.” 

Merlin turned to look at him, feigning confusion. “Of course I know her name, Eric. What kind of nanny do you take me for?”

The boy fidgeted with his shirt, not meeting the old man’s eyes. “Well, they never know our names, ‘cause there are so many of us-“

Merlin waved his hand dismissively. “Nonsense,” the man said as he moved closer. “Seven is a perfectly good number – just enough to keep things interesting. Now, my boy, it’s time to shower.” 

Eric continued to stare for a few seconds before giving the old man a shy smile and moving away. Merlin suppressed a smile of his own as he saw the kids move quickly to do as they were told; perhaps it wouldn’t be as trying as he had initially thought. After all, they seemed to have learned lesson one – getting ready when they are told – rather quickly.

Percival clenched his jaw but said nothing, picking up his towel as he exited the room; he would get back at the man soon enough. This was merely the beginning.

\--------------

"A'right luv," Eggsy grunted as he picked the little girl up, placing her on the edge of the sink. "Arms up."

She smiled at the young man, raising her arms as he eased her out of her nightgown. He picked her up again and carried her to the tub, testing the water with his elbow before sitting her on the tub. The girl bent down, submerging her head in the water as Eggsy settled himself on the floor.     

"It's warm," she murmured softly as she came back up, her long, blond hair dripping wet. 

Eggsy smiled at her and tickled her sides, making her laugh. "Yeah it is. A'right baby girl, close your eyes."

 He picked up the shampoo bottle that stood on the floor, where he was kneeling, next to the bathtub and poured some of its contents on his hand. He motioned the little one closer to scrub her head clean. 

They remained quiet for a moment, enjoying each other's company as Eggsy massaged her skull with soap soaked fingers. 

"Eggsy sin’," she demanded in that little voice of hers, her eyes still closed as Eggsy picked up a jug of clean water and rinsed her hair. 

Eggsy chuckled, shaking his head; there were few things he could deny his little one, and singing was not one of them. " _Baby Beluga, baby Beluga, sing your little song,_ _Sing for all your friends, We like to hear you._ " He tapped his foot against the floor as he sang softly, picking up the bar of soap. " _When it's dark, you're home and fed, Curl up snug in your water bed."_ He scrubbed her body methodically, winking at her when she began humming the tune.

Once he finished washing her, he sat back to let the girl play in the water for a little while, before grabbing her towel to dry her off. “Yeh ready, Aggy?”

The girl nodded, falling back into her usual silent self. Eggsy knew she could speak well enough, but, for some reason unbeknownst to him, she generally refused to talk, only speaking when she needed to or when she felt the whim to do so.

Eggsy sighed, as he dried her arms; yet another thing he desperately needed to change.

\--------------------------

“Eggsy, why’s he here?” asked Sophie as she plopped down on her bed after a rather long day of school lessons. 

“Who, Sophie?” Eggsy replied distractedly as he passed Eric his book and turned off the lights, leaving only two small table lights on.   

“That wizard,” murmured Simon in a hushed town as he plumped his pillow.

Eggsy held back a laugh as he looked back at the kids. “Simon, he ain’t a wizard.”

“Yes, he is. I saw it with my own eyes.” Eric sat up straighter, looking at the young man with a very serious look.

“I think he’s going to kill us in our sleep,” James murmured, half-jokingly as he closed his book and dropped it on the floor next to his bed.

“Hush now, James.” Eggsy picked up the book, placing it back on the shelf. “I think he’s exactly what yeh lot need; a firm man is what he is.”

“He’s scary.” Sophie hugged her teddy bear closer to herself. “And he’s old,” she murmured with a scrunch of her nose.

Eggsy couldn’t help but chuckle, patting her head softly. “Go to bed, will yeh?”

“Eggsy, sing” said Aggy softly, looking at the young man from her small bed, her teddy bear safely tucked in next to her.

Eggsy looked at her and swallowed hard, looking away almost immediately; her eyes were the same beautiful shade of brown as her father’s.

He had no idea why he suddenly felt so sad; perhaps it was the fact that the man would soon be getting married, and the mere idea of Harry – and since when had his mind decided to think of his boss on a first name basis? -  kissing a nameless, faceless woman made him want to throw up.

“Eggsy, are you alright?” Genevieve asked, pushing herself up and resting her weight on her elbows.

“Yeah, fine.” The young man flashed her reassuring smile. He moved to Aggy’s bed, crouching next to her. “ _When it’s dark, you’re home and fed. Curl up snug in your water bed. Moon is shining and the stars are out. Good night, little whale, goodnight._ ”

He kissed the young girl’s forehead and turned off the light, a sad smile adorning his lips. He wondered briefly how many more times he would get to do this, before a pretty young woman would take his place. He wondered too what it would be like – what it would feel like - to put the kids to bed and direct himself to Harry’s room, as his-

He clenched his hands, quickly making his way out of the room. It didn’t matter how perfect the feeling could be – it was not his place to think like that. He was doing a disservice to himself by indulging in pointless dreams.

_Perhaps he really should take Roxy up on her offer of introducing him to a nice bloke._

\-----------------

Harry made his way up the stairs, suddenly drawn to the small light emanating from his children’s bedroom. He reached their door, careful not to make any noise.

He held back a gasp as he found Eggsy standing in the middle of the room; he looked absolutely breathtaking standing there, the dim lights highlighting his features. Harry tried to tear himself away, but he found his body rooted to the spot, seemingly unwilling to let Harry stop contemplating such apparent beauty.

He watched enraptured as Eggsy looked at his youngest daughter and began singing. Harry took a step backwards, the young man’s soft voice feeling too much like a caress. Harry’ heart fluttered as the man felt an all too familiar yearning to touch the young man’s face, his hair, his pink lips, his chest –

Oh god, what the hell was he doing? He had promised himself not to go down that path. Eggsy worked for him; their relationship would never amount to anything more than a friendly chat when they happened to be in the same room together. It did not matter how attractive, or kind, or funny - or whatever the hell else his mind decided to think of to describe the young man – he refused to make the boy uncomfortable. Harry needed to start concentrating on other, more important, things, such as finding a bloody _wife_.  

He quickly made his way to his own quarters, not wanting to be there when Eggsy left the room for fear he'd do something he would later regret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update. The past few days have been extremely hectic. I hope you are enjoying the story!
> 
> The song Eggsy sings in this chapter is called Baby Beluga by Raffi. I realize it is not time period compliant as it was released in 1980, but I liked it for this chapter.


	7. Lesson number two

Percival woke with a start, grunting as he turned away from the morning light that filtered through the window and into the room. He cracked an eye open, checking to see who else was awake. He felt the urge to roll his eyes as he found Genevieve sitting upright on her bed, immersed in a rather thick book she was supporting with her thighs – only she would get up early to read. Percival sighed, knowing that the damn nanny would come to wake them up and get them out of bed soon enough.

_Unless he was unable to._

Percival’s face broke into a mischievous grin as he suddenly yanked the covers away and stood up, startling his younger sister who snapped her book shut. He paid her no mind as he quietly moved to wake James up; if there was someone that would go along with his plans and would help him rally the rest, it was James.

He poked him on the side as he murmured “James… James wake up.” He poked him again, holding back a chuckle as the younger boy grunted in annoyance and moved away from Percival’s touch.

“Will you stop it, Percival? He isn’t here yet,” James grumbled as he tried to cover his head with the comforter.

“That’s rather the point, brother,” Percival insisted, kneeling on the space James had just been laying on before he had moved to the corner of his own bed in an attempt to escape Percival’s nagging hands.

“What are you planning to do?” Genevieve asked warily, putting her book back under her pillow.

James finally turned to face his brother, his eyes half amused, half angry. “You better have a fantastic plan, Percy, because I just woke up earlier than I had to because of you.”

Percival grinned, cocking his head to the side. “What if we could stay in bed all day?”

James’ brow furrowed, his eyes immediately showing intrigue. “What do you mean?”

“Well, if we are all sick with measles, then there is no way we can have lessons today.” Percival jumped off of the bed, turning to wake the others. “And we’ll get to eat candy and play all day long.”

“He won’t believe us. Why would we all have measles?” Genevieve said, holding back an exasperated sigh.

“Why, it is a very contagious disease Evie.” Percival imitated the tone his teacher had once used on them when explaining why it was important to be polite to one another – he never did like that woman. “Last time a kid had it in my class he could not come back to school for a whole month."

“Well what do you propose we do to make him believe we are sick?” James got up, wrapping the comforter tightly around himself.

Percival turned to look at Sophie, who was rubbing her eyes as he yawned, still looking half asleep. “Do you still have Roxy’s lipstick?”

The girl nodded numbly, dropping her head back on the pillow. She brought the covers back up as she murmured “it’s in that drawer.”

Percival nodded, moving to open his sister’s nightstand. He plucked out the red lipstick, licking his lips in anticipation. “Alright, we can paint our skin with this. James, run the thermometers under the hot water tap. Evie, get me Aggy’s powder.”

The girl looked at him for a moment, gauging the probabilities of his brother’s plan working, before getting up and doing as she was told.

Percival thanked her as he opened the small jar, reaching with his hand to touch the white powder.

“I don’t think he’ll buy it, Percy,” his sister whispered, looking at him in the eye.

“O c’mon Evie, that old man’s probably half blind. He won’t even realize it’s not real.”

\-----------------

Merlin stepped into the room, surprised to find them all awake. His eyes narrowed, however, as he took in the fact that they were all sitting up, doing their outmost best to look sick.

_Well, A for effort, that was for sure._

The man stepped into the room, partially amused at their creativity, and partially offended at the fact they had honestly thought such a simple trick could fool him. Well, to be fair, they didn’t know who he was, and would probably never know. They were playing the game according to what they assumed was true about the ‘old man’ who looked like he had one step in the grave already; they saw, but they didn’t observe. Which was just as well; it made his job much easier.

He approached Percival’s bed, looking the boy up and down with his cold, grey eyes which no longer had the milky white layer covering his iris that had been rather visible a mere day ago.

“It’s wonderful to see that you are all awake already, but I do not understand why you are all still in bed,” the man said softly, leaning on his cane.

Percival leaned more heavily against his pillow, pretending to have a coughing fit before pitifully saying “I am afraid we’re all very sick.”

Eric scratched his arm. “It’s the measles.” Merlin looked at the boy, masking his amusement with a frown.

“Measles? Is that so? Well, I guess I’ll have to check your temperature.” The man walked towards the bathroom, opening the cabinet on top of the sink and pulling out four different thermometers.

_Oh, the little buggers._

So, they had pre-heated the damn things with water right before he came in. The man smiled to himself; it never failed to amaze him how little kids grasped the concept of cause and consequence.

He walked back into the room and ‘measured’ their temperature, willingly playing along as the thermometer’s reading told him all of the kids had temperature.

“My, my, I suppose you really are sick,” he drawled out. “I’ll have to inform your father.”

"I think a nice cake and some sleep will do us a world of good," Eric said innocently.

The man walked to the door, turning his head to look back at the children. “I’ll be back in a moment to properly care for you, in the meantime do rest.”

Percival gaped as the man closed the door.

It had worked. It had actually worked.

\-----------------

Harry stood in front of his desk, quickly reading a letter which he was holding with his left hand as he drank his coffee with his other hand.

“Mr. Hart,” Merlin murmured cordially, making the other man jump.

“Jesus, man, I didn’t hear you come in,” Harry said as he placed his cup of coffee on the desk, afraid of spilling its contents.

“I did knock,” Merlin murmured his tone impassive.

Harry looked at the man with surprise. “I heard nothing.”

“Then perhaps you should listen more carefully,” Merlin answered without skipping a beat, a small, teasing smile tugging at his lips. “Your children are sick.”

Harry’s face fell. “Oh, god, not that again.” He pinched the bridge of his nose as he sighed. “Very well, let them stay in bed and give them whatever it is that they want.” He suddenly smiled, his eyes turning distant as his mind divagated. “My wife used to attend to them when they got sick, and sometimes even when they weren’t-”

“I’m sure she did, but do not worry, Sir. I know _exactly_ what they need,” Merlin said with a bow of his head.

“Oh, excellent,” the man said with relief as he rounded his desk to pick up his jacket. “Well, if that’s all I must be off to work. I must open the shop today.”

Harry gave him one final smile before leaving the room, leaving the motionless old man alone. Merlin looked at the door, mulling over the new information he had received.

He looked over to the red armchair that sat near the hearth, and sighed. “I’m afraid there’s still much left to do in this house, ma’am.” _The I just hope I’m not too late_ was left unsaid.

\------------------

Merlin walked into the kitchen, happy to see both Eggsy and Roxy already up and about.

He waited near the doorway for them to notice him, smiling to himself as the young woman yelped, dropping the spoon she had been holding.

Eggsy looked at Merlin and frowned; he was sure the man's beard had been long and white as snow when he had first seen him, and yet it looked shorter now, and leaning more towards light grey than white. His eyes also looked different; they looked... younger.

Merlin held back a proud smirk as he noticed Eggsy's reaction; it wasn't often that he found someone attentive enough to notice the changes, especially not this early in the game. It was always refreshing to find someone that did.

Eggsy, suddenly realizing that he was _staring_ at the man, gave him a curt nod and averted his gaze, blushing slightly. "Mornin', guv."

"Good Morning, Eggsy, Roxy." He gave them both polite nods as he walked closer. "I am afraid I am in need of of your help."

Roxy stiffened immediately, putting down the dirty dish she had in her hand. "What did they do now?"

Merlin chuckled at the young woman's reaction. "Nothing you need to worry about." His expression suddenly turned more serious, a cunning look in his eyes. "I understand your father served in the army."

Roxy nodded, a dreamy look in her eyes. "Yes, he did. He used to take me to see the bases, and-"

"Tell me, miss Roxanne, did you ever learn how to prepare broth when you visited your father?"

Roxy's eyes widened, a spark of comprehension reaching her eyes. "I did, yeah. It's not a hard dish to make."

"You know, I find broth to be one of the most helpful dishes. It always makes kids feel better when they are sick." Merlin loomed closer, leaning his wrinkled hands against one of the countertops.

"Is that so? Well, I've never tried giving it to children." The young woman's voice held a quiet excitement that lit up her face.

Merlin hummed. "Well, I suppose you'll get to see it work its magic today."

"Today?" Eggsy jumped in, raising a brow in surprise.

"Indeed," Merlin smiled softly at the young man. "The kids claim to be sick, and so I thought you could grace us with some broth."

Roxy and Eggsy shared a look. Whenever the kids got sick, the nannies would always have to submit to their mercy and do as they pleased - four of them had left because of that reason. It was a last resort the kids used, but, obviously, it wasn't working very well this time around; Merlin would not submit to anyone.

"Of course, sir, I'll get right to it," finally murmured Roxy, unable to keep a playful smile off her face.

Eggsy watched as Merlin and Roxy regarded one another with matching expressions, and he knew the old man had just found a strong ally.

_This was going to get very interesting_

\----------------

Merlin made his way back upstairs, carrying with him a rather big, black bottle and seven silver spoons. He opened the door and found the kids all sitting up, seemingly distressed.

"I have talked to miss Roxanne and she has promised to make you broth for lunch to boost your defenses." His face remained impassive, even as the kids' expressions changed from slightly distressed to truly alarmed and almost disgusted. "I have also brought some medicine that is infallible. It is to be administered once an hour." He held up the black bottle.

Percival's eyes narrowed down on the bottle, and he swallowed loudly as Merlin unscrewed the cap. The man left the six spoons on the nightstand and raised one horizontally, pouring out a black, viscous liquid that smelled like fermented milk.

He bent over, leveling the spoon to Percival's mouth. The boy looked at the older man with anger, their wills silently clashing. Finally the boy gave up and opened his mouth, holding back a gasp as he closed his lips around the spoon.

He had drank fermented milk before, and he could honestly say that had tasted better than this. He swallowed quickly, bringing a hand to cover his mouth as his eyes teared up and he felt bile rise in his throat.

The rest of the kids began shuffling in their beds, all trying to think of a way to avoid drinking that blasted thing.

Merlin merely smirked as he picked up the next spoon, turning to look at James. "I believe it is your turn now, my boy."

James moved further back until his back was pressed flat against the headboard; dear god, this nanny was going to kill them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I hope you are liking the story! Kudos and comments are always appreciated


	8. Midnight Dance

Eggsy scrunched up his face in distaste as he looked down at the contents inside of the pot.

Roxy was generally a magnificent cook; he had learned most of what he knew from her. However, whether it was that she didn't know how to cook broth or it was that broth looked, smelled, and probably tasted, disgusting, Eggsy didn't really know - he was willing to bet that it was the latter.

"They're not gonna eat this, Rox." Eggsy pointed at the soup as if it was a dead animal laying on the porch. "It looks like shit."

The young woman smacked his arm. "If it's good enough for the soldiers, it's good enough for 'em."

Eggsy looked scandalized. "Are you mental? They ate this 'cuz they had no other choice. They had to make do with them provisions." Eggsy shook his head, a small smile playing on his lips. "Honestly, yeh are as bad as him."

"Hey, he's teaching 'em important life lessons and character." Roxy said defensively as she took out seven soup bowls.

Eggsy hummed noncommittally, knowing that he couldn't argue with Roxy on that fact; however, he still hadn't decided whether Merlin's methods were orthodox or not.

Roxy rolled her eyes, fighting the urge to stick her tongue out. "It's not like they eat this everyday. They'll be fine. Honestly, Eggsy, you're not their mother."

Eggsy stiffened, a hurt expression crossing his features. "I know that all too well, thank you."

Roxy froze, immediately scrambling for ways to retract her blunder. "That's not what I-"

"No, you are right. It's not my place to question their nanny." Eggsy gave the young woman a curt nod and exited the kitchen, knowing that he'd have to apologize later for his rudeness, but at the moment he did not give a rat's ass about politeness. He just needed to get out of there.

Roxy bit her bottom lip, wanting to follow Eggsy but knowing that right now the young man just needed a moment to himself.

Roxy walked upstairs, bringing with her a tray with seven soup bowls stacked one on top of the other and a large pot that contained the broth.

The kids all looked up expectantly as the door opened, but their faces fell as they realized that it was Roxy who had come to feed them and not Eggsy - Percival was sure it was all part of the wizard's evil plan.

"A'right, sit up," she ordered, placing the tray down and pouring the viscous soup to the brim. She gave each one of them a bowl and a spoon. She moved to sit next to Aggy's bed to help her eat.

Roxy brought the spoon to the young girl's lips and the girl scrunched her nose, turning her head to the side. "C'mon, Aggy, how are yeh supposed to feel better if yeh don't eat?"

"'m fine," the girl whined loudly, pushing the spoon away with her little hand, splashing the grayish looking substance all over her bed.

Roxy took in a deep breath, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Stay still, Agatha." Roxy's voice was curt, immediately letting the young girl know now was not the time to act out. "I'll be back with new blankets." She stood up and pressed her fisted hand against her hip. "Yeh better be done eatin' by the time I'm back."

"Bloody hell, he has bewitched Roxy with his evil magic," Eric breathed out as soon as Roxy left the room, his eyes wide and frantic. "Why did he have to send Roxy?"

Sophie gasped. "He killed Eggsy."

"And now he's trying to kill us by starving us," grumbled Simon, hiding his face on his pillow.

"Alright, that's it, I'm gonna get us some real food," grunted James as he yanked the covers away. His legs, however, would not move. His head snapped up, looking at his brother, who was laying on the bed in front of him, with panicky eyes. "I can't move."

Percival had never looked so confused. "What?"

"I. can't. move," James enunciated every syllable, trying to suppress the rising panic bubbling inside of him.

"Don't be ridiculous," huffed out Percival, kicking away his covers to stand up. But, much like James, he found he couldn't move his legs. They felt like lead; heavy and stiff. "Oh my god."

Merlin, who was standing outside the children's bedroom, couldn't help but grin as they began yelling wildly, calling his name and each other's names, trying, no doubt, to get their legs to move.

It was times like this that reminded him why he loved his job.

He motioned with his hand for Roxy to go back downstairs as she appeared on the stairs with a blanket in her hands. The young woman looked up with curiosity in her eyes, but she did as she was told.

Merlin pulled out his pocket watch and considered his options. It would take at least an hour for them to calm down and accept their current situation, another to reflect on their actions that had led to them not being able to get up, and perhaps an extra hour of grace just to engrain the lesson clearly on their brain.

Well, at least the waiting was always entertaining.

\-------------

Merlin walked into the children's room three hours later, his face as impassive as usual. His eyes swept over the room as the kids all sat up, looking up at him in quiet desperation.

Roxy followed right behind him. She crossed her arms over her chest and turned to look at Merlin, waiting for the man to say something.

"I'm really hungry," Sophie murmured, rubbing her tummy. "Can we please have something yummy to eat?"

"Please, Roxy," Simon said, giving the young woman his best puppy eyes.

Roxy did not gasp when she heard their pleas, but it was certainly a close call. She had never in her five years working for the Hart Family heard the children say please; it was certainly a nice change.

"I don't know how doable that is. After all, you are sick-"

"We are feelin' so much better, Merlin, we swear. Can we get up now please? We really - _really_ \- are feelin' better-" James started, sitting up and wiping away his hair from his forehead, trying his best to look somewhat presentable.

Roxy grabbed Merlin by the arm and squeezed softly, silently letting him know that perhaps it was time to go easy on them - at least today.

Merlin patted her hand sweetly as he smiled at the children. "Alright then, why don't you all get up and clean yourselves up a bit and then go down to have some lunch?" He turned to face Roxy. "If you wouldn't mind perhaps making them some sandwiches-"

"I'll get right to it."

Genevieve was the first to jump out of bed, almost crying with relief at being able to move about again. She grabbed the first pair of undergarments she saw and ran out of the room, giving Merlin a half hug before leaving.

To say Merlin was surprised was an understatement. He was unable to hide his surprise as he suddenly froze and did not move again until all the kids, with the exception of Percival and Aggy, left the room.

Percival finally got up and walked towards Merlin, squaring his jaw as he approached him. Merlin widened his stance, half expecting the kid to hit him, but Percival merely gave him a polite nod - the biggest sign of respect he had shown since Merlin had shown up.

Merlin waited for the boy to follow his siblings before turning to face the youngest of the lot. "Well, Aggy, it looks like it's just you and me now." He smiled at her and offered his hand.

\------------

The first thing that told Merlin that something was off after putting the kids to bed was that there was waltz music coming from Eggsy's room.

He prided himself with having good self control, but even he had his limits. He made his way to Eggsy's room and quietly opened the door, not sure yet whether he wanted the boy to know he was there.

He was surprised to find Eggsy dancing by himself, relatively keeping the rhythm by counting under his breath. His eyes were closed and his forehead was creased with concentration. Merlin cleared his throat, unable to leave without letting the young man know he had seen him.

Eggsy froze, blushing furiously.

_Fuck. No one was supposed to see him like this._

He finally opened his eyes, not meeting Merlin's gaze. "Sorry, I just-"

Merlin raised his hand. "Please, there is no need to apologize. I am the one that intruded on your privacy, after all." Merlin closed the door behind him. "If I may ask, why are you learning how to dance?"

Eggsy blushed even more profusely - if that was even possible - and fixed his eyes on the floor. "Well, Roxy was tellin' me how Ha- Mr. Hart might be gettin' married soon and-" Eggsy shrugged, unable to keep a sad expression off of his eyes.

Merlin had to give it to the young man, Eggsy was incredibly easy to read. It was painfully obvious how besotted he was with Harry, even if he would not admit it out loud - at least not to Merlin.

"I just figured the kids would need to know how to dance." He shifted his weight, clearly uncomfortable.

Merlin clicked his tongue; this just simply wouldn't do. He was not allowed to interfere with affairs of the heart, that was true, but that didn't mean he couldn't give the young man a tiny nudge in the right direction.

_Oh, lord, this boy was softening him alarmingly fast._

"Well, if your purpose is to teach the kids, shouldn't you ask Mr. Hart to help you practice? They are his children after all."

Eggsy's head snapped up so fast Merlin feared the boy was going to be sore in the morning. His eyes shone with hope, before a shadow fell over his face. "No, I can't do that. He has better things to do. Besides, why would he want to dance with a servant?"

Merlin itched to smack the boy in the head for spewing such idiocies and then pat his back until he smiled again, but he did neither, settling on murmuring "On the contrary, it would be a privilege to have someone like you as you as a dance partner." Merlin clasped Eggsy's shoulder, keeping himself from using his... special abilities merely because he was not allowed to. "Now go along, he's in his study."

The man all but hauled Eggsy out of his room and into the hallway, giving him an encouraging smile once they reached Harry's study.

Eggsy shot the old man - who looked much younger than he had in the morning - a nervous glance, before finally knocking on Harry's door.

"Come in," Harry murmured tiredly, taking his glasses off as Eggsy walked in. "Oh, good evening, Eggsy, what can I do for you?"

Eggsy looked at Harry, sure that his heart was going to explode any second now because it was going so fast, and forgot how to breathe. He should never have allowed Merlin to talk him into this. How had the managed to do that anyway?

"Eggsy?" Harry's brows furrowed in worry as the boy remained unresponsive for a few seconds.

Eggsy flinched, giving Harry an apologetic smile. "Well, Mr. Hart, I was just wonderin'... Well, the kids will need to know how to dance if... Well, ya know." Eggsy shuffled uncomfortably on his feet.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about." Harry stood up, rounding his desk.

"Well if you marry again the kids will have to dance, but they don't know how to and it would be too much trouble to get 'em lessons, and I don't mind teaching 'em. I just wanted to see if you could... Well help me remember how to dance all proper, 'cuz it's been a while since I learned." Eggsy was crimson red by the time he finished speaking.

It took a few seconds for Harry to react, too entranced by how absolutely lovely Eggsy looked when embarrassed. "Of course," he said as soon as he realized he was just standing there staring at the young man. " I actually hadn't thought of that. Honestly, I don't know what I would do without you."

_Please don't say that. Please don't help me misunderstand you._

Harry moved to put on a record on the phonograph, smiling as a charming, upbeat tune flooded the room, warming every inch of it. He could not remember the last time there had been music in this room. He turned to face Eggsy, who still stood in the middle of the room, dressed in his simple clothing, looking more beautiful than the king himself.

Harry rushed forward, bowing slightly as he offered Eggsy his hand. The young man took it graciously, immediately stepping into Harry's personal space. The older man placed one of his hands on Eggsy's waist and pulled him closer than what was considered proper when waltzing in public, holding back a gasp as warmth flooded his body when Eggsy pressed willingly against him.

Dancing with Harry was... surreal, to say the least. The world fell away as soon as the man touched his waist, his brain only able to focus on Harry's burning touch and his gorgeous brown eyes. He forgot how to breathe as Harry took the first step, taking the lead. Eggsy could smell his sweet cologne and he could feel Harry's warmth etching into his skin.

Their bodies moved in complete unison; it was like Eggsy knew exactly what Harry was planning to do and adjusted accordingly. Harry too seemed to know what pace was good for Eggsy, how many times he could twirl him without having Eggsy lose his footing.

Harry held back a purr as Eggsy placed his hand on the back of his neck, bringing their mouths daringly close. He looked into Harry's eyes, drowning in their depths just as Harry edged closer, letting his lips brush ever so softly against Eggsy's; the touch was so light and fast, in fact, that they could still pretend nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

Eggsy's eyes widened and he chased Harry's mouth, touching Harry's bottom lip with his upper lip. The touch was still light, and extremely hesitant, neither daring to truly take the first step.

Eggsy steeled himself to try again before a soft voice yanked him out of his trance.

"Eggsy?" Murmured Sophie from the door, looking at the two dancing men.

They both yelped and jumped away from one another faster than lighting, their eyes wide and stunned.

_Oh, fuckity fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, I hope you liked it <3
> 
> P.S the waltz I was listening to while writing that scene was Yann Tiersen's "La Valse D'Amelie."


	9. It's all in my mind

Eggsy turned on his heels, his eyes wild. "Sophie," he breathed out, trying to hide the way his chest was heaving.

She cocked her head to the side, silently wondering why both her father and Eggsy were blushing scarlet. "I can't sleep, Eggsy." She squeezed her small teddy bear to her chest.

The boy breathed out, trying his best to get his heart rate under control. He walked towards her and offered her his hand as he smiled kindly. "C'mon luv, let's take yeh to bed then." He opened the door and looked back at Harry who was still standing in the middle of the room.

The man looked as composed as ever; the only thing giving away that _something_ had happened was his dilated eyes.

Eggsy swallowed hard trying, and failing, to not let his eyes linger on Harry's soft, wet lips.

_Oh, god, those damned lips._

Eggsy shuddered and looked away, murmuring a soft "goodnight, sir," before scurrying away with Sophie as fast as he could with a kid in hand.

He took her upstairs and helped her by bringing the blanket up to cover her.

"Eggsy, why were you dancing with father?" She asked curiously, her big green eyes wide and alert.

Eggsy thanked heavens for the darkness as it hid the blush he was unable to keep off his face. "He was just helpin' me a bit, 'cuz I'm gonna be teachin' yeh lot how to dance."

"Why do we need to learn how to dance?" She tried to push herself up, but Eggsy stopped her with a touch of his hand.

"Well, 'cuz you'll be expected to know how to dance when he gets married. We wouldn't want yeh lot to embarrass yerself in front of people, now would we?"

Her face fell. "Is he really getting married, Eggsy?" she murmured, her voice stricken.

 The young man sighed, blinking away the treacherous tears that threatened to spill. "Yes, luv, he is gettin' married."

"To whom?" The young girl whispered, already picturing a horrid looking woman sitting on her mother's armchair as she forced Sophie and her siblings to do chores while she sat around all day long.

"I don't know, Soph, but it doesn't matter right now. Yeh need to get some rest." Eggsy leaned down and kissed her forehead. "'Night, luv."

The girl beamed up at him. "Goodnight, Eggsy."

\-------------

Harry stood dumbfounded in the middle of his office, barely registering the door closing behind Eggsy and Sophie. He brought a hand up to his lips, almost afraid to touch them.

He squeezed his eyes shut as he finally allowed himself to touch his wetted lips, groaning in frustration as the memories of what had occurred mere minutes ago flooded his mind.

What in the world had he been thinking?

No, scratch that - He hadn't been bloody thinking. He had just acted, without a care for the consequences his actions could bring.

Eggsy could have easily rejected his advances, could have been disgusted by Harry's boldness, ruining their friendship.

But, even worse, the boy hadn't rejected him, not really. He hadn't pulled back. Eggsy had even - dare he think it? - tried to kiss Harry.

 Surely Harry was wrong. It was late, and neither one of them had been thinking clearly; it had been a carnal reaction, nothing more.

Besides, at the end of the day, he needed to find a woman that would marry him before the month was out, and he could never do that to the young man, who was probably just in desperate need of a shag. He would not tie a wonderful young man who still had his entire life to find a woman - or man - to settle down with, and have a family. 

Harry made his way to his room, purposefully ignoring the spike of arousal that was brewing inside of him.

He would visit Ms. Tapper sometime next week and finally get this whole ordeal over with.

\--------------

Eggsy all but ran into his room after tucking Sophie in, not wanting to face Harry. He locked the door behind him, flopping down on the bed without bothering to change his clothes.

That had been the stupidest thing he had done in a very long time, and, frankly, it was all Merlin's fault. What the hell had he been thinking, listening to the old man?

Dear god, he had practically kissed his _boss_. How was he supposed to face Harry in the morning? What was he to tell him? 'Oh, I'm sorry I'm in love with you and I couldn't control my urges, but don't worry it won't happen again.'? Because _that_ would definitely go well.

And, to top it all off, Sophie had seen them. She had seen Eggsy all but throwing himself at Harry as he chased the man's lips. The kids weren't supposed to know - no one was supposed to know. His silly crush - which really couldn't be called a mere crush anymore - was supposed to fade away quietly with time.

He groaned, rubbing his eyes tiredly, unable to wipe the image of Harry's face from his mind. He shook himself mentally as a blush crept up his cheeks and warmth flooded his chest and traveled to his groin.

No matter how fucked up this whole thing was, he could not ignore the fact that Harry had _danced_ with him. He had felt the firmness of Harry's shoulders and the softness of his skin. He had been in Harry's arms, even if just for a few minutes.

_Oh god, and now he was getting hard._

Eggsy worried his lower lip as he tried to valiantly ignore his growing bulge. He turned his head to his side, seeing Harry behind his closed lids; he could see his intense gaze, the way his throat bobbed when he swallowed, that maddening half smile.

Eggsy moaned brokenly as he ghosted his hand over groin. He fisted his hand in the sheets as if he had been burnt; he shouldn't do this. He really shouldn't, but he needed it.

He let a low moan out as he quickly got rid of his trousers, groaning in relief as he finally managed to wrap a hand around his hardened shaft. He began with slow, steady strokes, a greedy part of him wanting this to last.

He imagined Harry coming into his room sans his fitted shirt, his beautifully defined chest in plain sight. He could see Harry moving to the bed to kiss him, devour Eggsy's mouth until they were both panting and breathless.

He wondered briefly if Harry would be as proper as he was in his everyday life, in bed. If the way Harry had looked at him when they were dancing was anything to go by, then the man would be anything but.

_Fuck, now he was even twisting their dance in his head._

Eggsy sped up the movement of his hand, rubbing his thumb over the head as he imagined Harry's hand doing it instead of his own. He sucked on the forefinger of his free hand, and then lowered his hand, teasing the rim of his hole - picturing Harry's fingers scissoring him open -as he squeezed his cock just enough to provide the friction he needed.

"Harry!" He whimpered as he buried his head in the pillow, coming in his hand.

He shivered violently, tears welling up in his eyes as guilt and keen despair filled him, because no matter how vivid his imagination could be, that would never happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand it's time to change the rating lol


	10. Actions...

Merlin opened the door to Harry's study, eliciting a loud yelp from the younger man.

"For goodness sake, man, you are going to give me a heart attack one of these days," Harry murmured as he finished buttoning his navy blue vest.

Merlin smirked. "I did knock."

Harry shook his head, wondering for a moment whether or nor Merlin was lying to him. "What can I do for you?"

Merlin's brows furrowed. "Miss Roxanne told me _you_ were looking for me."

Harry whipped his head around. "What? Oh, yes, yes I did!" He gave the older man an apologetic smile. "I apologize. I'm a tad distracted today."

Merlin held back a huff

_'A tad' didn't cover it._

"How can I be of service, sir?" Merlin clasped his hands together, tilting his head forward.

Harry scratched the back of his head. "Ah, right, well I just wanted to let you know that I will be visiting Miss Tapper sometime this week and I will probably be back rather late-"

Merlin's brows furrowed. "Miss Tapper, sir?"

"Yes, she's, ah..." Harry blushed slightly. "Well, you know," he stammered out.

"I'm afraid I don't," Merlin said in a harsh tone. If Harry thought he was going to get away with keeping things quiet because they were not exactly proper to talk about when in company, then he had another thing coming.

"She's my prospective wife, if you will," Harry said with a tight smile.

_Oh, hell no._

Merlin's face fell, showing his displeasure for a second, before he regained his composure. "I see." The man cleared his throat. "Well if that is all, then-"

"No, there's one more thing; Chester - my late wife's uncle - will be visiting us tomorrow afternoon. He has been wanting to come for quite a few weeks now, and now that the kids are behaving better with you around-"

"I'm afraid I won't be here tomorrow, sir,"Merlin murmured with mo small amount of satisfaction; that's what Harry got for looking for a bloody wife to make him miserable when he had a perfectly willing young man - whom Harry happened to actually like - right under his nose.

Harry paled, visibly stricken. "What?"

"Tomorrow is Sunday, and I always take Sunday afternoons off," Merlin deadpanned. "It was listed on the schedule I left on your desk a few days ago."

"Yes it was... I forgot." Harry sighed tiredly, flopping down on his chair. "I was rather distracted last night and this morning." He bit the inside of his cheek. "But that's alright, I'm sure they'll behave."

Merlin remained silent for a few seconds, before murmuring "if that is all, sir, I should go and wake up the kids."

"Of course, go ahead." Harry motioned to the door with his hand, once more lost to his thoughts.

Merlin shook his head imperceptibly. The man was almost as bad as Eggsy at hiding his infatuation, but there was nothing more Merlin could do. He had already tried to interfere, and things had gone nowhere. Any more interfering would simply be against the rules.

He just hoped they would be able to figure it out on their own.

\----------------

Percival was the first to wake up, as usual. He went about the business of waking up his siblings with more care than usual, feeling in a particularly good mood.

Sophie, on the other hand, woke up with a frown on her face, still unable to figure out why her father had been dancing with Eggsy the night prior. She hated not understanding things, and she hated being kept in the dark.

"What's wrong, soph?" Said her brother Eric, who was the most keenly attuned with the girl.

"Nothing," she said, looking down at her hands.

"Oh, c'mon sis," he nudged her shoulder. "You can tell me what's bothering you. I won't tell anyone."

Genevieve sat next to them, looking down at Sophie with expectant eyes. "What is it, Soph? You know we don't keep secrets in this room."

The young girl looked up at her sister, her eyes wide; there was no way she could keep this a secret now. Genevieve would never give up her prodding until the girl spilled the beans.

"Well," she grabbed her feet, using it as an excuse to look down instead of at her siblings. "I went looking for Eggsy last night," she whispered.

Percival stopped moving around at that - sensing that this was going to be a good story - and moved towards them like a shark does when smelling blood. "And?"

"He was in father's studio." The girl worried her bottom lip, still not looking up at anyone. "They were dancing."

"Dancing?" Said James with surprise, accidentally dropping the blanket he had in his hands. The young girl nodded, blushing slightly.

"Why were they dancing?" Percival wondered out loud.

"Were they close together?" Genevieve said quickly, grabbing her sister's arm to get her attention.

Sophie finally looked up. "I-"

"What did they say?" Jumped in Simon, sitting up on his bed.

"Did they kiss?" James half screamed, his eyes wild.

"I don't know!" Snapped Sophie. "It was dark and I couldn't see very well."

"But do you think they did?" Pressed James, not letting his sister so easily off the hook.

Sophie looked down again and shrugged. "Maybe... They were standing really close."

Eric gasped. "Are they getting married?"

Percival, who had been looking at the ground while he paced around, suddenly froze, his head snapping up worryingly fast. He looked at his brother, his eyes shining with surprise and something akin to hope. "He would have told us. Father wouldn't have, but Eggsy wouldn't leave us in the dark like that."

"What if it is a surprise?" Shot back Simon, grinning like a madman.

"So are we not gonna have a new mommy?" Sophie said excitedly, kneeling on her bed.

"If Eggsy marries father, he's going to take care of us forever." Simon jumped out of bed, his face bright with pure excitement.

Agatha laughed and clapped her hands, her dimples showing. "Eggsy's gonna 'tay 'ere."

"And he's not going to be evil like those stepmothers in the books," said Eric, squeezing Sophie's hand. The girl gave him a smile, her siblings' excitement affecting her immediately.

Merlin suddenly opened the door to the room, surprised to find all of the kids up. His eyes narrowed; it was never a good signal when they looked this happy. "What's gotten into you all?"

"Is father really marrying Eggsy, Merlin?" James asked shyly, unable to hide his excitement from the perceptive man.

Merlin schooled his face to hide the sadness that suddenly filled him. He hated to be the one that had to break the news to the kids. "No, he is not marrying Mr. Unwin."

"Then-" Percival suddenly snapped his mouth shut as Eggsy walked into the room, oblivious as to what was happening in the room.

"Oh," he jumped back as he found them all up, crowding Merlin. "I was just comin' to wake yeh up."

"Wait, Eggsy-" Merlin raised his hand just as the young man turned to leave. Eggsy turned back around to face Merlin, waiting to see what the man wanted.

Merlin looked down at the children, clearing his throat before saying. "Your father has informed me that your uncle will be visiting tomorrow. I shall not be here, as it is Sunday, but you will still be expected to be on your best behavior."

Eggsy paled as Merlin took a pause to gauge the kids' reaction. This had to be a really bad dream. The kids hated Chester, and without Merlin there to control Percival.... Eggsy didn't even want to think about all the possible ways tomorrow could go wrong.

Merlin was probably thinking the same thing as he glared at Percival while the boy gave him a faint smile. "Your father has also informed me that he will be visiting Miss Tapper later this week. If all goes well I imagine you will be meeting her soon, at which time you will also be expected to be on your best behavior."

"Who's that?" Said Simon as he scrunched up his face in distaste.

Merlin bit the inside of his cheek and looked at Eggsy from the corner of his eye as he murmured "she might be your future stepmother."

Eggsy held back a gasp as he stumbled backwards, quietly making his way out of the children's room, not wanting to see their reaction nor them to see his.

He escaped to his room, feeling something deep within him stir with rage as he pictured Harry kissing a faceless woman that went by the name of Miss Tapper.

He felt nauseous at the mere thought of Harry with a new woman. Harry should be with _him_.

_Eggsy_ should be the one to wake up next to Harry every morning.

_Eggsy_ should be the one to take long walks with Harry, hand in hand as husbands.

_Eggsy_ should be the one to take the kids on a trip to the beach with Harry as a family holiday.

For fuck's sake, he needed to get a hold of his thoughts. He had no right to think of Harry like that, no right to feel entitled to anything when it came to that man.

He sighed, rubbing his eyes tiredly. He needed to get out and walk for a bit; the air would do him good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, the plot thickens ;)  
> I hope you are liking the fic!


	11. ... have consequences

"Is he gone?" Asked Genevieve meekly, cocking her head to the side to try to look past James.

The boy remained silent for a few more seconds, raising his forefinger as a means to tell his sister to wait. He then looked back with a goofy smile. "He's gone."

Percival chuckled from where he was sitting on his bed, looking out the window; it was a lovely day, and for once they had free reign. "Let's do it then."

Simon bit his lower lip. "Percy, are you sure we should-"

"He's a bloody stuck up, and he hates us." Percival shrugged. "Besides we're not gonna do anything bad, per se... We are just gonna play a little prank on him."

Genevieve sighed, and got up. She wasn't particularly thrilled about this. Yes, it would be fun, but she was sure Merlin would find out. That man knew everything - it was rather scary, really.

Still, she knew Percival would go through with his plan whether they helped him or not, but without their help it would probably end up blowing on his face. Besides it was true that this time it was an actually harmless prank.

The girl moved to get some of her clothes out of the closet, bringing them to her brother. "We are not using make up, Percy. Martha will try to eat it, and she'll get sick."

The boy sighed. "Fine, but at least get me a hat." He gave his sister a puppy look as she shook her head. "C'mon Evie, she will look gorgeous in it."

"You're insane, Percy," the girl huffed, but moved to get out a hat anyway.

"Thank you, Ev." The boy gave her a dazzling smile. "Alright, let's introduce Chester to the newest member of the family."

\----------------

Chester sat up straight, his face scrunching up in distaste as the vehicle moved violently from side to side due to the bumps on the road. He had no idea why on earth people allowed the streets to be left in such a sorry state for years at a time. The dust and the gravel would end up dirtying his ride, which had been washed just that morning.

The man groaned in annoyance, thanking the heavens when his blasted driver finally hit the breaks. The young man immediately exited the automobile and hurried to open Chester's door - knowing how much the older man disliked waiting - and almost tripped in the process.

Chester rolled his eyes, not missing the man's slip as the young man hit his hand against the door to keep himself from falling, the sound reverberating inside the car.

"Do look where you are walking, Daniel. I'd rather not have you injure yourself when you are asked to complete such simple tasks," chided Chester, supporting himself on the edge of the door as he slid out of the car.

The young chauffeur gritted his teeth, thankful that Chester had such bad vision - he would never hear the end of it if Chester saw him flustered as he was right now. It wouldn't be 'proper', as the man loved to remind Daniel.

"Now, where are the little devils?" He asked, his disdain barely hidden as he spoke.

"I don't know, Sir. I'll go and get Mr. Hart," Daniel said quickly, wanting nothing more than to get away from Chester. After an almost three hour drive, he had had more than enough of the man for the day. Chester nodded, leaning against his cane as he waited near the doorway.

Percival opened the back door that lead to the kitchen, motioning with his hands for his siblings to move quickly. He placed a chair against the door, leaving it there to hold the door open as he made his way to the front of the house to greet Chester, James hot on his heels.

"Good morning, sir," the young boy said pleasantly, hiding his hands behind his back.

Chester turned, squinting to try to make out who the blur walking towards him was. "And what's your name?"

"Percival, sir," the boy said pleasantly, coming to stand in front of the old man. "Oh how rude of me," the boy breathed out with feigned concern. "I have not introduced you to my siblings."

Percival tugged at Chester's sleeve, letting the man know that Percival was expecting him to follow. Percival walked up to James and patted his shoulder. "This is my younger brother, James."

"It's a pleasure to see you again, young man" drawled out Chester, his expression bored.

James gritted his teeth, forcing himself to smile brightly at the man; they would get back at him soon enough. "The pleasure is all mine."

Chester shook the young boy's hand, quickly yanking his hand back and forcing himself not to get out his handkerchief to clean his hand. Chester rather disliked germs, and he was quite sure the young boy's hands were not the pinnacle of cleanliness.

Percival pulled at his arm again, walking alongside Chester as they made their way down the line. The boy introduced his siblings one by one, much to Chester's suprise; last time he had been here the children had not been this well behaved.

Finally they reached the end of the line and Percy gave James a wicked smile, before turning to face the older man as he murmured "and this is Martha." He pointed at the donkey, which was dressed in Genevieve's clothes.

Chester squinted, trying to make out the dark blur standing a few feet away from him. Either it was a really hairy child or his already poor sight was getting worse. He approached the child, and extended his hand, lifting his chin as he waited.

The donkey looked at the hand and immediately stumbled forwards, biting the man's hand in the hope that he would have food there. Chester yelped, jumping back as the donkey released the tight hold he had on Chester's hand.

"You devils!" He roared, turning to face the laughing children. "I should have known you would do something like this. You have not changed in your ways at all."

Harry opened the front door of the house as Chester screamed, paling as the man's fury washed over both him and the children. "Chester," he murmured, walking towards him immediately. "I am so sorry, they-"

Chester raised his hand, halting Harry. "I do not wish to listen to your excuses, Harry. We will have a conversation in private, if you will."

"Of course," Harry moved back to open the door for the man to walk into the house, giving Percival an irate look before slamming the door shut behind them.

Percival sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. He hadn't expected Martha to bite the man. "Sophie go and see what they are saying, but don't let father catch you."

The young girl nodded, quietly making her way into the house. Out of the seven of them, she had always been the best at hiding in plain sight. She opened the door to her father's study slightly just as Chester sat down on her mother's armchair.

Harry bit his bottom lip. Chester had expressed in his letter - before coming to visit - that he would help relieve some of the financial burden Harry currently had. He had been hoping the man meant he would continue to help Harry without Harry having to Marry, but after Percival's little stunt he wasn't sure he could even mention the matter anymore.

_Damn it._

"Truly, Harry, you have too many children," Chester scoffed as he sat down.

"Tea?" Offered Harry meekly, hoping that it would be enough of a distraction.

"Not right now." Chester put his cane in between his legs, letting it rest against his thigh. "Sit down, boy. There are thins we must discuss."

Harry's throat went dry. "Of course."

"Now, as I was saying, you have too many children - all of whom are out of control. They have no respect for authority and their manners are simply awful. I told my niece when she first told me she was expecting to not have more than three children, but the stubborn girl didn't listen." Chester sighed dramatically, leaning back. "However, I did promise her to help her and her family, and I never go back on my word."

"That is very... Kind of you," Harry said with a bitter taste. Honestly if he wouldn't need the man so much he would avoid him like the plague.

The man gave him a dry smile. "After the events of today, I have decided to help you further." Harry tilted his head to he side, licking his dry lips, afraid of what the man was going to say. "I will be relieving you of one of your children."

Chester's tone had a sense of finality that settled in Harry's stomach. "Pardon me?"

"I'll be taking one of your boys with me to my manor. I realize that it will require immense sacrifice on my part, but I feel it is a duty I must attend to. Your child will receive private lessons on history, literature, mathematics, and elocution." Chester scowled. "If there's one thing I cannot stand it's children speaking improperly."

Harry paled as Chester continued speaking, his heart dropping to his stomach. The man was insane if he thought he could simply take Harry's children, but then again, how the hell was he supposed to stop him? He depended on the man to pay the bills.

Sophie held back a gasp as she retreated, her heart in her mouth. She ran up the stairs, almost tripping in her hurry, and yanked the door to the room open to find Eggsy - looking rather angry - standing in front of her siblings.

Eggsy turned to face the distraught girl, his brows furrowing immediately. "What is it Soph?"

The girl began crying as she whispered "That monster wants to take one of us away."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are liking the story thus far!


	12. I'll fix it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to forgo my rl duties for a day to finish the chapter

Eggsy turned fully, gaping slightly. "What?"

"I heard them, Eggsy. Chester said he'd be taking one of the boys back with him to his manor," the girl sobbed out, running towards Eggsy and clinging to his leg. "They are going to separate us-"

"What?" Bellowed James.

"No!" Said Simon as he covered his mouth with his hands.

"He can't do that," Eric pleaded, looking at Eggsy to see if his assertion was right - his eyes were full of fear.

Percival began pacing as he frantically rubbed his hands together. "We won't let him do that, we'll-"

"Why isn't father stopping him?" Genevieve sobbed out, taking her hat off as she came to stand right in front of Eggsy.

"Does he want Chester to separate us?" Sophie asked outraged, half afraid to hear the answer to that question.

"Eggsy I don't want them to take me." Eric pulled at Eggsy's shirt, his small hands closing around the hem of the young man's shirt like a vice.

Percival turned to look at his younger brother as guilt washed over him and threatened to drown him. "We won't let him take you, Eric. We'll-"

"Enough!" Roared Eggsy and the room went dead silent.

It wasn't often that Eggsy got this upset, and the kids knew very well that it was their cue to back off and _listen_ once Eggsy raised his voice like that.

Eggsy looked down at them, feeling more impotent than ever. He had no power to dictate what Chester could or could not do; it was not the place of a servant to do that. But to let that horrible man take one of his kids... He couldn't do that.

The kids still needed to learn how to behave themselves, that was true, but they had Merlin for that. They did not need Chester to intervene. Chester would only help the children grow unhappy and lost; they would forget what having a family felt like. They would cease to understand the meaning of 'fun' simply because it wasn't 'proper.' So how could he be expected to willingly send one of the children to Chester's manor?

Suddenly the door to the kid's room burst open and the children screamed, hiding behind Eggsy. Eggsy's pulse raised as he picked Aggy up and hid her face in the crook of his neck to try to calm her down as she would not stop crying.

Merlin walked in with a raised brow. "You know, if I didn't know better I'd say you all were afraid of me right there."

"Merlin!" Screamed the kids all moving past Eggsy to crowd the man.

Genevieve swung her arms around Merlin's waist. "I thought you had the day free-"

"I did," Merlin said as he pattes the girl's head. "But I had the feeling you would be needing me. Apparently, I was right."

"Merlin, Chester wants to-"

"I said enough," snapped Eggsy, pinching the bridge of his nose. He looked back up at Merlin, giving him an apologetic look.

Merlin hid his surprise well by clearing his throat. If he was honest, he had never expected to see Eggsy's temper. He looked into the young man's desperate eyes and nodded, giving him the space to think and talk.

Eggsy began pacing around the room, screwing his eyes shut. He could not - _would not_ \- let any of the kids be taken.

He walked towards Merlin and deposited Agatha in his arms, kissing her forehead sweetly before moving away. "I need you to stay here with the kids. Lock the door and keep them quiet."

"What are you going to do?" Said Percival shyly, afraid to further aggravate Eggsy's temper.

Eggsy sighed, squeezing the boy's shoulder. "I'm going to fix this."

Eggsy gave Merlin a grateful nod, and the man sighed, knowing he could not stop Eggsy.

He watched as the young man left the room, his eyes turning sad. "Lock the door, Percival."

\-------------

Eggsy opened the door to Harry's studio, surprised to find only Chester there. He cleared his throat as he entered, letting the man know he wasn't alone in the room anymore.

"Harry? I thought you were bringing tea?" Asked Chester as he turned to look at the door, unable to make out the tall blur standing near the doorway.

"No, sir, I'm E- Gary." Eggsy locked the door behind him and moved to stand closer to Harry's armchair where the old man was sitting.

"And who are you?" Chester said, leaning forward.

"I'm Harry's oldest son, sir." Eggsy bit his lip, hoping the man would buy the lie without too much of a fuzz. "I'm sorry I didn't come to greet yeh earlier, but I had sumthin' to-"

" _Something_ ," Chester snapped at Eggsy.

"What?" Eggsy said startled by the sudden viciousness.

"You are swallowing your words, boy," Chester explained with exasperation. "You probably spend too much time around the servants."

Eggsy flushed, looking down at his feet. "Sorry," he murmured, scratching his neck.

Chester waved his hand, dismissing Eggsy's apology. "What might you be doing here, young man?"

"Har- Father said you would be takin' me with yeh."

" _Taking_ ," chided the man, as he leaned back. "So he finally made up his mind as to which one of his children he wished to send with me? I must say, I was expecting him to send the boy that planned that idiotic prank with the donkey."

"He did," Eggsy replied quickly, clenching his hand. "I was the one that planned the prank. My siblings only did what I asked 'em to do-"

" _Them_ " interrupted Chester, clearly annoyed by Eggsy's inability to speak properly.

"Right, sorry," Eggsy said, wanting to hit his head against the wall. "Well, as I was saying, I asked them to dress the donkey because I thought it would be funny, but I can see that I was wrong. I'm sorry."

"Well, at least you have the courage to come to me personally, and apologize." Chester leaned on his cane as he stood up to face the young man. "I was planning to stay for tea, but if Harry already decided who to send, I don't see the point in prolonging my stay. I'd rather be home before the sun is out."

Eggsy nodded, swallowing hard. "Let me just get my things."

The man nodded. "I shall wait for you at the front door. This room is giving me a headache."

Eggsy refrained from rolling his eyes, but it was a near thing. He walked quickly out of the room, knowing that the only way to pull this off was if he left before people could process what was happening.

He ran into his room, pulling out a black suitcase, which he proceeded to messily fill with his clothes and other prized possessions. He took out his pocket watch - a gift from Harry - from his nightstand and hid it in the mess of clothes. He closed the bag, quickly exiting his room.

He made his way to the front door, suddenly freezing as Roxy murmured "Eggsy?"

Eggsy breathed out and kept walking, ignoring the young woman's calls. She rushed forward, trying to grab his arm.

"Will you stop yapping, woman?" Chester said, irritated. "What in the world is Eggsy?"

Eggsy swallowed hard, looking back at Roxy with sad eyes. "He's our dog," he said with a tight voice. "Miss Roxanne here was just lookin' for him because he's gettin' old and we have to put him down."

Chester pinched the bridge of his nose. "Will you please take heed of the consonants when you speak? Also, do think it through next time you name a dog. That is one awful name."

Eggsy blushed scarlet. "Sorry... I'll be more careful, and don't worry I don't think we - well they - are planning on getting a new dog anytime soon."

"Good," Chester said, motioning for the young man to come closer. "It's getting late boy, let's go."

"Right," Eggsy swallowed, quickly yanking Roxy closer and crushing her in a quick hug. "Please take care of them... and take care of Harry," Eggsy whispered, biting back his tears.

"What?" Roxy said dumbfounded, blinking rapidly as she tried to understand what the bloody hell was happening. "I don't understand-"

Eggsy gave her shoulders one last squeeze before pulling away. He quickly made his way to the door and opened it, holding it open for Chester. He picked up his suitcase and offered Chester his arm, guiding the man to the car without looking back in fear that if he saw the house again he would not be able to leave.

He opened the car door to let Chester in first, giving the driver a small smile as the man stared at him with curious eyes.

"Who are you?" Daniel asked, leaning against the door that opened to the driver's seat.

"I'm E- Gary," he cleared his throat. "Are you coming with us?" The young man said, looking at Eggsy with surprise.

"Yes, I- well I'm moving in." He have the driver a tight smile.

"I'm so sorry for you," the young man said, pity dripping from his voice.

Eggsy sighed and smiled sadly. "Yeah, so am I." He got into the car, closing the door behind him.

"Your lessons will start tomorrow morning," Chester drawled, straightening the lapels of his jacket. "I'd like to turn you into a proper gentleman before the year is out."

Eggsy closed his eyes and tried not to whimper. He had no idea how he was going to survive this. "Can I- well, will I be allowed to visit my family?"

Chester considered the young man's question, touching the side of his face. "I suppose so, but not until I deem you fit to go out and behave like a gentleman."

Eggsy screwed his eyes shut as all the air left his lungs as if he had been punched. That was it; he would never see Harry or the kids again. He was doomed to live in a godforsaken mansion with this man for the rest of his days.

_Dear, god, he couldn't do it._

He gave one last look at the house as the driver finally took off, the house becoming smaller and smaller by the minute.

\-------------

"What is Eggsy doing?" Asked James as he paced around the room, unable to keep still.

Merlin sighed, but remained silent; they would realize soon enough.

"Wait he's leaving and he has a suitcase with him," Percival all but yelled, pointing at the window that gave to the front lawn.

"What? What is happening? Why is he leaving?" Said Simon, rushing to the window to get a better look - a thought all of his siblings apparently shared with him as they rushed alongside him.

"What is he doing?" Percival hit the window, hoping rather pointlessly that Eggsy would hear him and look up.

"He's paying the price," Merlin murmured, his eyes unseeing.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Percival snapped, not in the mood to deal with Merlin's riddles.

"Lesson number three; Actions have consequences." Merlin turned to face the kids, his eyes stormy. "You misbehaved today, and your prank has consequences, just like everything else you do in live." Merlin stood, regarding Percival with his keen eyes. "Eggsy paid the consequence for your actions, to spare you."

Merlin moved to the door, looking sadly at the floor. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go talk to your father."

"Wait!" Called out Percival, running to the door. "Will we see Eggsy again?"

Merlin sighed. "I am afraid I don't know."

"But you know everything," Percival reasoned as he held back a sob.

Merlin couldn't help but smile at the boy's blind trust in his powers. "Not always, Percival, not always."

\-----------

Harry walked into his study, tray in hand, tripping on his feet as he noticed that Chester was gone. "Where-"

"He left," Merlin murmured softly, making Harry turn around in a hurry, his heart in his mouth. "You need to stop doing that," snapped Harry, placing the tray on the nearest table. "What do you mean he's gone? He wouldn't have left without saying good- Oh my god." Harry pushed past Merlin, running to the front door. "Who did he take? My god, he took one of my children!" Harry opened the door frantically, ready to run behind the car.

Merlin yanked him back by the arm. "He did not take any of your children."

Harry gave Merlin a bewildered look. "Then-"

"Eggsy tricked Mr. King into taking him." Merlin patted the man's shoulder comfortingly. "Your children are safe."

Harry swallowed hard, unable to answer, trying his best to stop his hands from shaking. He crouched, resting his forehead against the door, feeling his eyes prickle.

Eggsy was _gone_.


	13. missing you

Harry unscrewed the round, large cap of the glass decanter, pouring some of the amber liquid stored in it into his now empty glass. He walked towards a small armchair set directly in front of a large window pane. He opened the window before putting his feet on top of the small table laying in front of the armchair. He took a swig, screwing his eyes shut as he felt the chilly night air hit his face.

He set the  glass down, trying his best to remember how many glasses of scotch he had had that night; he was pretty sure he had lost count after his fourth glass. 

He put his hand on the table and pushed himself up, stumbling away from the table that gave directly to the open window. He almost fell on his face in the darkness, hitting his knee against the edge of the coffee table. The table rattled loudly with the strength of the hit, making Harry turn in surprise. 

The man brought his forefinger to his lips, shushing the table loudly as he gave it a dirty look - the damn thing was going to wake the neighborhood. He turned around and kept walking, both the decanter and his glass in hand. 

He threw himself unceremoniously on the sofa, spilling some of the scotch that had been in his glass onto the floor. He took no notice of it, instead opting to close his tired eyes. He left the decanter and his glass on the floor - sure that he was going to fall on top of them in the middle of the night - and turned to face the couch. 

He had not slept properly for the past month, and he was honestly tired. He had an inkling as to why he couldn't sleep, but he refused to acknowledge it, instead choosing to blame it on the fact that the house had become too quiet.

Now, when he got home after work, the beautiful young man he was so used to talking for hours at a time was nowhere to be found, leaving Harry alone to his thoughts. The kids were not really talking to him either, partially because they were angry that he had let Chester take Eggsy - ignoring the fact that they had been the reason Chester suggested taking one of them in the first place - and partially because they had no idea what to say to him. 

After his wife's death, Harry had really lost touch with his children, choosing to lock himself in his study. It had taken a few months, and a lot of effort on Eggsy's part, to get him to behave rationally again. However, Harry had depended on Eggsy to guide him when it came to the children, and without Eggsy there to smooth things between them, they were all at a loss as to how to react. 

Harry missed the young man like one misses a vital organ, which he supposed was a rather fitting comparison. Without Harry realizing, Eggsy had become an integral part of his home, and he had no idea how to fill the gap. He had no idea how to make the kids laugh again. Truth be told, he did not know how to laugh again himself. 

The house was too dark, too quiet, too cold, and he had no idea how to fix things. 

 _God, he needed Eggsy to come back_.  _He didn't know how to do this without him._

Merlin appeared out of the blue, putting all of his weight on the cane as he bent down to pick up the decanter. He placed it on the table sighing as he took in the sorry sight of Harry sprawled on the couch. 

"Come on, Mr. Hart, let's get you to bed." Merlin nudged the man on the side. 

Harry's eyes snapped open and he squinted, trying to make out the form standing in front of him in the dark. "You know, Merlin, I think you do this on purpose to scare the living hell out of me," Harry said calmly, too drunk to react as he normally would.

Merlin chuckled, offering his hand to Harry. "On the contrary; I'm especially noisy when I need to talk to you so that you hear me coming."

"Bullshit," Harry grunted as he took Merlin's hand. He suddenly froze as he sat up. He had to be drunker than he though, because Merlin looked a lot younger than he remembered. 

The man's beard was trimmed nicely, and it was black as coal now, instead of white. He had shaved his head at some point, and many of his wrinkles were gone. If Harry would not know the man, and would have to guess his age now, he would never say the man was more than fifty. 

"You look... different," Harry murmured softly, afraid to insult the man.  

Merlin chuckled, happy to know that the man was finally becoming more aware of that around him. It had taken him longer than Eggsy, but then again that young man was an exception to the rule. 

"Why, thank you," Merlin said with a smile. "Now get up, you can't sleep on the couch."

"Do y' think he's ok?" Harry slurred his words, looking up at merlin with bleary eyes.

Merlin sighed. "I should hope so." He cleared his throat. "He's a very strong young man. I'm sure he'll be fine."

"I miss him," Harry confessed softly, not daring to look at Merlin in the eye.

"As do the kids." Merlin squeezed the man's shoulder. "Have you thought of talking to Mr. King?"

"He won't listen," sighed Harry, pressing his palm against his forehead. "Besides, I've been avoiding talking to him." Harry chuckled hollowly. "I suppose it's time I man up and finally pick up the phone."  

"Why have you been avoiding him?" Merlin's put his hand on his hip and burrowed his brow, looking startlingly like a mother about to scold her child. 

"I am supposed to find a wife before the year is out." Harry bit his lip. "Well, what he really wanted was for me to marry before the summer ends, so that would mean marrying this month."

Merlin remained quiet, for once at a loss on what to say. If he would have a say on this, things would be _very_ different, but as it was he had no control over the situation – no means to help. Not for the first time – and not for the last time, he was sure – he felt an intense hatred towards the rules that bounded his abilities.

“I suppose I’ll really have to….” Harry’s voice trailed off as he stared into the distance, his gaze lost.

“Harry?” Merlin prompted, slightly worried for the man’s well-being.

“Yes?’ Harry snapped back into attention. “Uh, I’m going to visit Ms. Tapper again after work tomorrow.” Harry swallowed hard. “It’s time I fulfill my promise to Chester.”

Merlin wanted to tear at his skin, to scream at the top of his lungs at the unfairness of it all. The kids were his charge, but that – in Merlin’s mind – included faring for their father. He was there to help the family, and yet Harry was making an enormous mistake, and he could no absolutely nothing to stop this.

_Bloody buggering hell._

\----------------------------------------------------

Merlin stepped into the children’s bedroom, his lips firmly set on a line that made him look rather intimidating. His eyes swept over the room, turning sadder and sadder as his eyes took in every single one of the kids. They all looked a bit morose, and far too stiff for their own good. Their old spirited selves seemed nowhere to be found, as they now spent most of their day in silence, keeping to themselves for the most part.

Their behavior had changed so drastically, Merlin would have sworn it was his time to leave had it not been because his change was not complete yet, which told him there were things yet to be done – although what exactly _that_ was, he wasn’t sure.

Merlin had always considered himself to be a patient – almost tranquil - man, but to see the Hart household progressively deteriorate was grating on his nerves more than anything ever had before – and that was saying something. He wasn’t sure if his frustration was caused due to the fact he was _not allowed_ to do something, or if it was because he had gotten too attached to this family – he honestly didn’t like the sound of either option.

Merlin sighed before banging his cane on the floor, forcing the kids to look up due to the noise.

“We are going to the beach tomorrow,” he murmured in his imperial tone, leaving no room for arguments. “It’s high time you put a smile on those sour faces of yours.”

Percival looked up in honest surprise, and gave the old man an incredulous look. Of all the things he could have expected the strict man to say to them, that had definitely not been on the list.

\---------------------------

Eggsy sat down with a huff, taking great care to remain as quiet as possible. He hoped, rather naively, that if he was quiet enough, Valentine would not find him, or, even worse, Gazelle.

He screwed his eyes shut as the door to the broom closet swung open, revealing an irate looking Valentine.

“What the bloody hell do you think you are doing?” Valentine grunted, his voice holding the usual bite he used when talking to Eggsy. “Get up, boy. Your lessons for the day are not over.”

_Oh, he was so fucked._

He had known from the start that coming to live with Chester was going to be hard, which was why he had offered to go to spare his – Harry’s – kids, but never had he imagined it would be this painful. Chester’s disdain towards emotions and improper behavior – which included anything and everything that other human beings would have considered to be fun – and his intolerance for improper speech was finally starting to bring Eggsy down. Not to mention his two tutors; Gazelle and Valentine.

Valentine was there to teach him history, philosophy, and etiquette – which went from how to eat to how to stand - while Gazelle was there to train him on how to speak properly, other languages, and the art of Equestrianism. Neither of the two had issues with using corporal punishment whenever they deemed necessary – in fact Chester always encouraged it – which was far too often for comfort.

Eggsy still had not gotten over the first time Valentine slapped his leg hard enough to bruise because he was not standing properly.  

Eggsy got up silently, shying away from Valentine’s touch. “I’m sorry, sir. I just needed a moment to-”

“I’m not interested in your excuses.” Valentine grabbed him by the arm and hauled him out of the closet, dragging him bodily back to the room where Gazelle was waiting.

“Oh good, you found him,” the woman said with a tight smile. “Shall we proceed then?”

Eggsy swallowed hard before nodding numbly, not wanting to face their ire. They could be nice enough when calm, but when pressed they both had the ability to go from zero to a hundred in less than a second.

Valentine nodded beside Eggsy, yanking him down to sit. “Today you’ll be learning how to carry polite conversation while eating certain dishes that require a bit more delicacy to eat.”

Eggsy held back a whimper as the young woman sat down next to him, Valentine watching them both like a hawk.

“I’ll be watching for speech, so do speak properly, like I know you can when you try” the young woman drawled out as Valentine pulled out a long leather lash.  

Eggsy nodded numbly, looking down at the five different types of forks and realizing that he only vaguely remembered Valentine’s lesson on what each one was for. He looked up at the man who was staring down at him critically, obviously expecting him to remember – well, at least they thought he was good enough to remember all this shite.

Eggsy picked one of the forks at random with trembling fingers, knowing immediately that he had made the wrong choice as Valentine brought down the lash to hit the offending hand. Eggsy dropped the fork, avoiding Valentine’s gaze as Gazelle began chatting.

He took another deep breath as he picked up another fork, thanking heavens when the lash didn’t come down to get him again.

He gave Gazelle a confused look as the young woman gazed at him expectantly. Eggsy opened his mouth but no sound came out as he realized too late that she had asked a question when he had not been paying attention.

_He was so fucked._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh, I hope you are liking the story so far!  
> I believe there should be about 7 chapters left after this one ;)


	14. Listen to me

Merlin set the blanket down in one swift motion, smiling to himself as the kids ran past him.

"Careful! Don't get too close to the water," Merlin called out as he sat down on top of the blanket. He rearranged his clothes, looking up to let the sun warm his face.

The kids laughed as they began stripping out of their street clothes, staying in either their bathing suits or loose shirts and trousers.

Percival opened a large black bag they had brought with them and pulled out a few kites. He passed them out to his siblings, keeping with him a single red kite with black ribbons on its tail. He smiled sadly as he traced his fingers over the papery material, remembering all too well the day when they had made it.

He had made it many years ago - he had probably been no more than eight at the time - with his father. He could still remember his father's loving smile as he helped him cut the ribbons, his mother sitting quietly in front of them, smiling indulgently at the two.

Percival tried to hide his grimace as melancholy swelled up inside him, choking him. He could pretend all he wanted, but he missed his father - he missed him dearly. But it did not matter, because his father didn't care anymore, not since his mother had passed away. Now he just cared about getting married again.

Merlin, as if on cue, cleared his throat and murmured "Children, your father asked me to let you know that Ms. Tapper will be coming in the morning-"

"Ms. Tapper? Is that-" Simon swallowed hard, looking at his siblings for reassurance. "Is that that lady you mentioned the other day? The one that Father might marry?"

Merlin turned to look at Percival, immediately noticing the boy's rigid posture. "Yes, that would be her."

"But I thought he was going to marry, Eggsy," whined Sophie, plopping herself down on the sand.

"No darling, I told you he would not be marrying Mr. Unwin." Merlin tilted his head, giving her a sad smile.

"Merlin, can you stop father from marrying a horrible stepmother?" Genevieve asked shyly, coming to sit next to the man.

Merlin looked down at the girl, feeling his heart break as she gave him a hope filled look. "I'm afraid I can't, sweetheart."

Her expression fell. "Even if you really wanted to?"

Merlin nodded, squeezing her shoulder. "I'm afraid I'm not allowed to interfere, when it comes to matters of the heart."

The girl frowned. "Why?"

Merlin sighed. How to explain that his abilities had limits? How to explain that he wasn't the omnipotent being the kids seemed to think he was, without breaking their hope? "It's... against the rules." Merlin looked up at Percival. "You could always talk to him, you know."

Percival shook his head, kicking at the sand. "He won't listen to me."

"You won't know until you try," Merlin said gently, leaning forward.

"Please, Percy," James pressed on, shaking Percival's arm softly. "if there's someone he'll listen to out of all of us, it'll be you."

Percival bit his lip as he took a deep breath. "I will talk to him," started the boy as he looked up, clenching his jaw in a way that Merlin knew meant the boy was determined. "But if he doesn't listen to me, then Merlin, can we take matters into our own hands?"

Merlin froze, feeling as if someone had pulled the rug from underneath his feet.

_Had Percival honestly just asked him permission to misbehave?_

Merlin considered the boy carefully, squaring his back. "If your father does not listen to you, I will not stop you - no matter what you do - but remember," Merlin warned, "your actions will have consequences."

Percival stared at Merlin for a long while in silence, each assessing the other. Finally, he gave the old man a curt nod. "We won't protest if there are consequences."

Merlin leaned back, feeling a sense of dread fill him. "Good, then do as you wish."

\--------------------

Percival knocked on the door, fidgeting with the lapels of his shirt as he waited for someone to open the door.

"Just a minute," Harry called out as he finished cutting a dark, velvety fabric. He left the scissors on the table and draped the fabric around his neck as he moved quickly to open the door.

"Percival," he huffed out, surprised to see his son there. It had been a long time since the boy had visited him in his shop. "What are you doing here?"

Percival looked down at the floor. "I wanted to talk to you... If you aren't too busy."

"Not at all, please come in." He smiled warmly at the young man as he moved to the side to let his son walk into the room.

Harry walked back to the table where he had left his scissors and put the fabric that was around his neck on a mannequin, keeping the fabric in place by pinning it with thin, silver pins.

"So what did you want to tell me?" Harry asked without looking back. "Pass me a needle from that box, would you?" Harry pointed to a table on the other side of the room, turning to grab another piece of fabric.

Percival moved to the other table, taking his time as he murmured "Father, who is Ms. Tapper?"

Harry's body tensed involuntarily as he turned slowly to face his son. "She's.... Uh.... She's a friend." Harry swallowed thickly, forcing himself not to avert his gaze.

"Just a friend?" Percival asked, clearly unconvinced.

Harry's temper suddenly flared as Percival's words sounded far too much like an attack. "I'm afraid that is none of your business, son."

Percival fisted his hands as he held back an eye roll. "Well, it is my business if you are going to marry her, because then she'd become our stepmother."

Harry paled under the light. "Who told you that?"

Percival waved his hand, dismissing Harry's question. "Is it true?"

Harry's nostrils flared as he stood up straighter, immediately defensive. "You are out of line, Percival."

Percival gaped, his anger immediately getting the best of him. That was always his father's response. Honestly how was he even supposed to have a conversation with the man if he would not listen?

"I am just asking a question," the boy snapped harshly.

Harry took two steps forward, his eyes narrow. "No, you are accusing me. You cannot question-"

Percival threw his hands in the air. "I am not-"

Harry took his glasses off as he sighed. "You don't understand the world yet, Percival-"

_Of course he had gone there._

That was his father's favorite excuse; 'You are too young to understand.' Honestly, Percival had had it with his father's inability to take him seriously.

"Well, there are certain things I can understand very well-"

"Enough!" Snapped Harry, his thunderous voice cutting through the building tension in the room, leaving them both bereft.

Percival took a step back, feeling as a few treacherous tears trickled down his cheeks, showcasing his hurt. "You never listen," he sobbed as he stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut.

Harry deflated like a balloon, burying his head in his hands as Percival's words ringed in his ears. He wanted to chase after the boy, but secided against it, hoping that of he had a moment to himself he would calm down. It wasn't that he didn't want to hear what his son had to say, but his opinion - at least on this matter - was inconsequential. It didn't matter whether the kids wanted a new stepmother or not, _Harry did not have a choice._

\-----------------

Percival locked himself in his room, not ready yet to face his siblings. He felt angry at himself.

He had already known it would end like that, so why did he care so much?

He hugged his legs to his chest, resting his cheek on his knees. He was tired of all of this. He was tired of feeling like his father didn't care for them, especially when he could still remember a time when he had cared, deeply.

James slid into the room quietly and came to sit next to his brother. He put his arm around Percival's shoulders, bringing him closer to him.

"How did you get in here?" Percival asked softly, not even angry that his brother had ignored his silent plea to be left alone.

"I picked the lock," He murmured against Percival's head.

Percival chuckled at that and some of the tension seeped out of his body. "Well aren't you clever."

James smiled as he pulled away, leaning against the headboard. "Did you, um-"

Percival gave him a terse nod, clenching his jaw. "I told you he wouldn't listen."

James sighed, "what do you want to do then?"

Percival remained silent for a moment, considering their options. He straightened his back and looked back at Merlin. "We'll drive her away, just like we did with those seventeen other nannies."

James nodded, and bit his lip. "What do you think will happen?"

Percival frowned. "What do you mean?"

James shrugged. "Well, Merlin said there would be consequences, so what do you think will happen."

Percival's eyes turned as hard as steel. "I don't care."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me longer to update, but I've been very busy. I wanted to make this chapter longer, but I figured you'd rather have an update than a longer chapter.


	15. Are you happy now?

When Harry saw Sophie climb down the stairs and freeze like she had just been caught stealing the last cookie from the cookie jar, Harry knew something was up. Of course, it didn't take long for Harry to connect the dots; they were _his_ children after all.

Harry couldn't say he had been particularly expecting his children to misbehave, but he should have expected it. He should have known from the beginning that Percival would not let the matter drop, especially not after the way their conversation had ended - something which Harry still felt bad about.

If he was completely honest, a part of him wanted them to succeed in driving the woman away, but a much larger part - the conscious, worried, realistic part of his mind - knew he had to stop them at all costs.

There was a knock at the door and Harry cursed internally. The woman was already here, which meant that he had no time to actually sit his kids down to talk them out of whatever it was that they were planning to do. He'd have to improvise as the day went on.

_Bugger._

He made his way to the door, opening it with a false, cordial smile plastered on his face. "Ms. Tapper, how lovely to see you. How do you do?"

"Ah, Mr. Hart," the blond murmured in a sultry tone, kissing Harry on the cheek. "I'm sorry I'm late, the driver got lost."

"It's quite alright," Harry murmured reassuringly, turning as his children all appeared in front of him, much to his surprise. He looked at the woman and murmured "these are my children."

The woman stiffened imperceptibly, giving them a sweet smile that did not reach her eyes. "How lovely it is to finally meet you, my darlings," the woman murmured drily, still feeling slightly intimidated by the fact there were seven bloody little creatures who no doubt were incorrigible.

"The pleasure is ours," Percival said easily, giving her a practiced grin, already knowing he would not like her.

"I must say, the heat does make one thirsty." She turned to face Harry, who was still looking between his children and the woman as if expecting something to happen.

"Ah, yes, of course." Harry snapped out of his trance, quickly moving forward and gently stirring the woman to his office by the elbow. "The tea should be here in just a second."

Merlin walked down the stairs just as Harry closed the door, his eyes never leaving Percival's. "I am going to the market to get vegetables." Percival's eyes widened at Merlin's words. "Do behave until I'm back."

Percival held the man's gaze for a few more seconds, sealing their silent agreement; he had until Merlin came back to get rid of this woman. "Of course, sir."

Merlin sighed, giving them all one last worried look before leaving the room. He wanted to protect them from what he was sure was to come, but he couldn't spare them from the consequences. They would never learn to think before doing otherwise.

Percival turned to his siblings. "C'mon we don't have much time." They ran into the kitchen, where Roxy had left the tray of tea and bite-size sandwiches.

"James don't let Roxy come in here until we're done," Percival warned as Simon walked to stand next to his brother, bringing with him an assortment of bugs he had collected that morning from the garden.

Eric walked as far away from them as possible, alongside sophie, both looking like they were going to be sick.

"It's just bugs," Percival said, clearly trying not to laugh at his siblings's reaction.

"That's like me saying it's just coleslaw," Genevieve said exasperated as she took some of the worms from Simon's hands and began placing them methodically inside the sandwiches.

"How can you even compare the two?" Percival scrunched up his nose in disgust. "Coleslaw is just nasty, bugs are not."

Genevieve rolled her eyes, not deigning her brother's comment with an answer. She looked at the - frankly enormous - spider that Simon had brought in a jar, and she shivered. "I can't touch that. You'll have to set it yourself."

"I already had to touch it once," complained Simon. "I don't want to do it again."

Genevieve turned to look at her older brother. "Oh no," Percival backed away. "I already said I wouldn't be touching any spiders. I'd rather eat coleslaw, thanks."

Genevieve gave him a furious look. "Whose plan was it to bring a spider in the first place?"

Before Percival could answer, James pushed past him, taking the jar from Genevieve's hands. "You are all a bunch of babies."

He opened the jar and gently took the spider out, looking remorseful as he dropped the spider and stomped on it, taking its remians and putting them inside the tea pot. "I can't believe I just killed a spider."

Percival patted his brother's back as he flew past him to grab a large bucket. He filled it to the brim with soup - tomato soup to be precise - and passed it to Sophie. "Remember, you have to wait until she storms out of Father's office."

The girl gave him a small smile and an irritated look. "You already told me that, Percy."

"I'm just reminding you." The boy stuck his tongue out, earning a smack to his shoulder. "Alright, let's go."

\----------------

The woman gave Harry a small smile as he stood up to open the door for Roxy to come in, a lovely silver tray in her hands.

She deposited the tray on the table next to the woman, and picked up two cups to serve the tea.

"That won't be necessary," the woman said in a tone too sweet to sound realistic. "I'll do it myself."

Roxy looked at the woman for a few seconds, trying not to cringe. She had no idea how she was going to deal with her, especially now that her best friend wasn't there to weather the problems.

It was probably better that Eggsy wasn't there, if she was honest. She had no idea how the young man would react to this Ms. Tapper, especially when she was looking at Harry like he was a prize to be won. A prize she would sadly win, regardless of whether or not she deserved it.

She began pouring the tea just as Roxy left the room, bringing one of the bite-sized sandwiches to her mouth after she set the cups down.

Harry looked at her too late, only realizing that there was a slimy - probably angry - worm in the sandwich she was holding once she closed her mouth around it.

He stepped forward, paling immediately as she froze, clearly confused by the strange texture of the food. She tried to chew, but the feeling of something squishy made her bring a hand to her mouth as she gagged. She spit the food in her hand, feeling mortified at having to do that but not knowing what else to do, and gasped as she looked at her hand.

"Oh my god," she whispered, her eyes outraged. Her features twisted with disgust and she brought the cup of tea to her mouth, taking a quick gulp, which she proceeded to spit out almost immediately as she felt something hairy touch her lips.

She looked at the floor, where she had spilled most of the tea, and screeched as she saw a piece of a spider's leg.

She got up in an instant, clearly flustered. "How dare you-" she turned to look at Harry, who immediately backed away, his hands up at the level of his head.

Harry cleared his throat. "I am so sorry I have no idea how-"

The woman sneered at him, storming out of the room before Harry could even finish his sentence. She walked into the kitchen, where Roxy was making lunch.

The young woman looked up as the enraged Ms. Tapper walked in, cup of tea still in hand. "You useless creature," she sneered, her nostrils flaring. "There were bugs in both the food and the tea. Do you think this is a joke? Did you want to be funny, is that it?"

Roxy gaped, backing away as the woman stalked closer. "I-I don't know what you are talkin' 'bout ma'am, I-"

"Do _not_ lie to me!" She screamed

"I'm not lying," Roxy said, looking extremely offended.

Harry walked in, wanting nothing more than to crawl into a hole and never come out. "Selma, Miss Roxanne would never do something like that-"

"You are defending her?" The woman seemed ready to slap Harry. "I cannot believe you-"

"I am merely stating the truth," Harry said calmly. He turned to look at Roxy. "Where the kids in here?"

Roxy bit her lip, not meeting Harry's gaze. She could not tell on the children, not unless she wanted them to get in some serious trouble, but then again she couldn't put her job on the line.

"Roxy, I need you to tell me the truth, _now_." Harry's commanding tone made the young woman's head snap up.

She nodded imperceptibly, blushing. "I saw them leavin' the kitchen, but-"

"Those little devils," the woman huffed out, walking out of the kitchen before Roxy could explain. "I'm sorry, Mr. Hart, but I will not be mocked like this. I am leaving."

Harry gaped, trying to think of a way to make the woman stay, but his mind remained excruciatingly blank as he was still trying to process the fact that his kids _had put bugs in the food._

They truly were out of control.

He turned to face his children - who had just now decided to show their faces - as the woman slammed the door behind her.

Harry swallowed, looking more disappointed than ever. "Are you happy now? You got her to end our already flimsy relationship, are you happy now?" Harry rubbed his eyes turning away from his kids, feeling helpless. "She was our last hope."

Percival's pleased expression suddenly turned confused at that. "What?"

"Your Uncle Chester has been helping us pay many of our bills since before your mother died. Unfortunately, we can't always make ends meet with my salary." Percival had never seen his father looking this distraught. "His condition to continue supporting us was that I marry before the month is out."

Percival swallowed hard, feeling his heart drop to his stomach.

_What had he done?_

"But then... What happens now?" Simon murmured shyly, unsure whether he wanted to know the answer.

"They'll take the house from us when I can't finish paying my debts. They could throw me in prison... And then they will take you all away." Harry sighed, stifling the tears that threatened to spill. "They'll send you to different foster homes I suppose."

Genevieve gasped, stumbling backwards. James shook his head, covering his mouth with his hand. All the kids looked as if Harry had just announced a loved one's death.

"No, no, please I don't want to be separated," cried out Sophie.

Percival clenched his hands several times, his eyes unseeing. He suddenly ran up the stairs, climbing them two at a time.

_Merlin._

_They needed Merlin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I haven't updated in almost a week. I've just been incredibly busy and have had no time to write.
> 
> I'll try to update soon!


	16. An incentive

Percival reached the landing, his mind racing as he ran towards the door that led to the attic. He opened it carefully, knowing that by going in he would be invading Merlin's privacy.

He took a steadying breath as he closed the door behind him, his eyes adjusting to the darker room after a few seconds. He looked around and licked his lips. He had known that Merlin wasn't home, but for some reason he had felt the need to come here, as if the room itself held the answer to his current problems.

He took two steps forward, letting his eyes roam. The room was not particularly big, nor was it particularly furnished. Apart from the wooden cane resting against the wall opposite to the bed, there were no items laying around that could tell Percival more about Merlin's character. His room was as unreadable as the man himself.

Percival walked closer to the cane, reaching out to touch it with trembling fingers. The cane was much heavier than it looked, that was for sure. He had seen Merlin do witchcraft - for lack of a better word - with that cane. He had no idea if it was the cane or it was Merlin, but it couldn't hurt to give it  a tey, right?

Percival grabbed the handle with both of his hands, biting his lip and closing his eyes as he raised the cane and banged it against the floor, the sound echoing in the room. 

He opened his eyes a second later, holding back a sigh as he noticed no visible changes. Suddenly he felt a calloused hand squeeze his shoulder and he yelped, letting go of the cane immediately.

Merlin grabbed the cane before it hit the ground, the darkness hiding his face. "You know, it's rude to touch other people's things without their permission."

"Sorry," Percival breathed out quickly as he backed away.

Merlin nodded softly, turning to face the young man. "What can I do for you, my dear boy?"

Percival swallowed and looked down at the floor. "I know it's my fault, but can you.... Fix it?"

Merlin sighed, moving to sit on the bed, his expression grim. "I'm afraid I can't help you this time, Percival. I told you before, if you go through with your plans then you must face the consequences."

"You never said the consequences would be my family getting separated!" Exploded the boy, clearly distressed.

Merlin didn't answer immediately, his eyes pained. "Not because I can't help you doesn't mean you can't help yourself."

Percival froze, his eyes widening. "What are you suggesting?"

Merlin patted the spot next to him for Percival to sit down. "Well apologizing to those you offended is a good start."

Percival moved to sit next to the man. "You mean I should go and talk to that horrid woman?"

Merlin nodded tersely. "Between you and me," He whispered, looking away from Percival. "I don't personally like her either."

"But it's not about liking her, not anymore." Merlin nodded and Percival hunched over, as if he was carrying a great burden.

"Talk to her. Perhaps you can reach... an agreement," he said as he clenched his hands.

Percival nodded and got up, moving to the door. "I'm taking James with me. We'll be back later."

Merlin rubbed his temples as the boy left the room, feeling morose.

\-----------------

Percival pulled at James sweater, stirring him towards the door.

"What are you doing?" He asked with a frown, trying to pry his brother's fingers away from him.

Percival rolled his eyes. "Stop it, James, we need to go."

"Go," the boy halted as they reached the door. "Go where?"

"We need to go talk to that woman," snapped Percival as he mounted his bicycle.

James followed his brother reluctantly. "What on earth are we going to talk to her about?"

Percival gritted his teeth as he began pedaling. "We need to get her to agree to marry father."

James almost fell off of his bike at those words. "I thought we didn't want them to get married?"

Percival tightened his grasp on the bike, his knuckles turning white. "Well now we do."

\---------------

"I swear those children have the devil in them," Selma Tapper murmured as she sat back on her chair, bringing a fresh cup of tea to her lips.

"What did they do to put you in such a bad mood?" Murmured an older woman, who was sitting on a chair parallel to Selma's.

"They put bugs in the food and the tea. They obviously have no one to control them," Selma murmured with disdain.

"You know you could always send them away," commented the woman. "If you like the man-" the woman stopped talking abruptly as there was a knock at the door.

Selma sighed and got up and opened the door, jumping back as she saw Percival standing there with his brother. "What are you doing here? I want you to leave this instant."

Percival sighed. "Please madam, give me a chance to explain. We are so incredibly sorry for what happened during your visit."

"Do you think a few sweet words will appease me?" She said outraged.

"No, madam, but we had to try anyway." Percival forced himself to give her a smile. "My father very much wants to marry you. You see, if he doesn't marry all the money will go away, not that he doesn't like you-"

"What money?" Selma's eyes gleamed with greed.

Percival remained silent for a second, noticing her change in demeanor.

_He should have known it would be that easy._

"Well, we have an uncle - Lord Chester King - that helps support our family. He is a very wealthy man." Percival said slowly, hating himself more and more with every word. "In fact, we are to be his sole heirs, but the condition is that father marries, before the month is out."Percival swallowed, his mouth tasting like led.

"Lord King is _your_ uncle?" the woman who was still sitting at the table murmured, staring at them with bulging eyes.

"Well, everything seems so much clearer now," Selma murmured, slightly flustered. "Clearly your father is a good man, it's just you and your siblings that need some discipline." She smiled maniacally. "I've dealt with children like you before. I'm sure I can handle it." She fixed her hair. "Well then, tell your father the wedding is on."

Percival bowed his head slightly, not liking her words one bit. He had no idea what she meant with 'I've dealt with children like you,' but it didn't sound too good. He looked up at her, feeling as if the weight of the world had suddenly fallen on his shoulders, leaving him breathless. "I will be sure to tell him."

"Tell him we shall marry in two weeks time," she said as she glanced at her friend, twin smiles on their faces.

_Two weeks._

_Two weeks before the woman would come and ruin their lives._

_Two weeks._

"I-I'm sure he'll be thrilled." Percival forced a smile and turned around, walking away as fast as he could, not wanting to be near her any longer.

"Why do I feel like this didn't solve anything?" James murmured softly.

Percival sighed and looked at his brother. "It did, James. Anything is better than being separated."

The boy cleared his throat. "Right."

"C'mon, it's time we go tell father he will have a new bride." Percival looked away from his brother, and remained silent for the rest of the way.

He knew that his actions had been necessary. He knew rationally that they needed her, but that didn't do anything to stop the feeling of dread from taking hold of his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh I hope you are liking it!


	17. I can hear the dreadful wedding bells

 "We still have a long list of things we have to do," murmured Selma in a worried tone.

"Oh, don't worry darling, I'm sure we'll get it all done by the end of the week," said her friend comfortingly, patting her arm.

The woman huffed out a breath, clearly annoyed. "No, everything needs to be ready by tomorrow. I don't want to send the wedding invitations if we're not ready to have a wedding-"

"Selma, darling, we _will_ be ready, don't you worry." Her friend sat down at the table, picking up three different colored fabrics. "Let's just keep going, shall we? The less time we lose, the better."

Selma sighed but nodded, looking at all three. "I like the hot pink ones," she commented.

"Of course you do." Her friend smiled at her indulgently. "You know what we should use? We can use green and pink. I think you can get a really nice design with two colors."

The woman worried her lower lip. "Do you think you'll be able to finish all seven outfits on time?"

Her friend gave her a pointed look. "Don't you go doubting my abilities, Miss Selma Tapper."

The woman barked out a laugh, shaking her head as she turned to look at the kitchen door. "Roxanne, will we ever get to try the cakes?"

Roxy, who was still in the kitchen, clenched her jaw hard enough to hurt. She released the tension in her jaw slowly, sighing internally; she clenched her mouth so much these days - to keep from screaming something she might regret - that it had become a bit of a knee jerk reaction at this point. She was sure she'd need new teeth if she kept working for this woman.

"Bakin' takes a while ma'am," she murmured loudly, trying to keep her tone as even as possible.

"Well, hurry it up," the woman snapped, turning to look at her friend.

Roxy rolled her eyes, wondering - not for the first time - what would happen if she just left.

Percival and his siblings came into the room with trepidation, all considering for a moment just running back upstairs before the woman noticed they were there, but that plan was thrown out the wedding as Aggy laughed softly as she squished her teddy bear.

The woman snapped her head to the side, her eyes narrowing as she took in the sight of the kids. "Good, you finally came," she sniffed.

Percival said nothing, fisting his hands as he came closer.

The woman suddenly stood up, stalking closer. "When I say something to you, I expect you to answer," she all but sneered.

Percival remained silent for a few seconds, trying to keep his expression impassive. "You called?" He finally said reluctantly.

"Did you call us, _ma'am_?" She tutted, circling them as a predator stalks its pray. "We need to take your measurements-" Aggy began laughing, oblivious to what was occurring as she was too entertained playing with her small teddy bear.

The woman bent down and snatched the teddy bear away, giving the youngest of the lot a pointed look. Aggy looked up, and froze for a second, her mind quickly catching up to what had happened, and she burst out crying, screaming loudly as her shoulders heaved with the force of her sobs.

Percival whirled around, seeing red. "Give it back!" He screamed at the woman.

"No," she said rotundly, walking towards the chimney.

"Stop! That's the only thing we have that belongs to our mother," begged Genevieve as she walked past Percival, giving the woman a wounded look.

"Rule number one; you will pay attention when I address you." She threw the bear to the fire, which only served to craze Aggy even more, who by this point was beating the floor with her hands. "You won't be needing that teddy bear anymore. You have a new mother now."

Genevieve - who had a horrified look in her eyes - picked Aggy up, trying her best to calm the desperate child. Aggy clutched her sister's back as she sobbed, drool and mucus running freely down her face.

Percival looked around, feeling his heart sink as he saw teary eyes all around him. "Genevieve take Aggy upstairs," he said softly, trying his best not to cry himself.

The young girl looked at him, battling with herself as to whether she should listen to her brother and go away or just listen to her rage and scream at the woman. Eventually, she nodded and quickly ran upstairs, all the while trying - and failing - to console her baby sister. She had never seen Aggy this out of control.

Percival turned to face the woman, feeling rage bubbling inside of him as he saw the gleam of a challenge in her eyes. She was doing all this to test his limits.

_That blasted witch._

"Didn't you say you needed to take our measurements, ma'am?" He snapped, meeting the woman's gaze.

The woman gave him a twisted smile, tilting her head to the side. "Hmm, Helen, would you mind terribly taking their measurements?"

The other woman stood up, taking the measuring tape with her. "Not at all. If you please, Percival, come closer."

The boy obeyed silently knowing very well he could not argue. It was going to be a long day.

\--------------

All of the kids filed up about half an hour later, once Selma's friend had deemed that she had enough measurements to get started.

Percival sighed as he opened the door to their bedroom, finding Genevieve there with Aggy in her arms, crying just as hard as before.

"Aggy," his voice cracked as he walked closer to her sister, not knowing what to do.

"She's horrible Percy," murmured Simon, retreating to his bed as Genevieve began pacing again, trying to calm her sister.

"I heard her talking with her friend," whispered Sophie, sitting on her own bed. "She said she'd be sending us to boarding school. Can she do that?"

James's breath hitched as he fisted his hands, his knuckles turning white. "Yes, yes she can." He turned to face his brother. "Percy-"

"No," the boy said immediately, not meeting Jame's eyes.

"But Percy, we have to do something!" James snapped, looking at his brother as if he had betrayed him.

"Don't you see? There is nothing we can do!" He screamed back, his eyes turning watery. "She won, James."

His brother stumbled backwards, paling. "The Percival I know would have never given up."

Percival fisted his hands in his hair, grunting in annoyance. "Would you rather we be separated?" He snapped. " _Anything_ is better than that, James. Even if she sends us away, we'll all still be together." He wiped the tears from his cheeks, looking resolutely back at his brother.

James deflated, flopping down on his bed. "Is it really better?" He asked softly, looking down at the floor.

Percival froze and everyone stilled, the only sound coming from Aggy, who was still crying softly in Genevieve's arms. "What?"

James bit his lower lip. "Is it really better to live miserable lives together with a woman we despise or to have the chance to have a happy live in a different family?"

Percival looked like he had been punched square in the face. He whirled around and left the room, slamming the door behind him.

He ran outside, making sure Selma didn't see him on his way out. He ran until he was well past their property, walking alongside the road. He kept going until he reached a small park, where they used to play when they were little.

He laid down on the grass, screwing his eyes shut. He couldn't face his siblings right now, not when he felt so.... vulnerable.

He missed his mother and her lovely laughter.

He missed seeing his father smile at him. He missed his reassuring presence.

He missed Eggsy. God, how he missed the young man. He missed his tales and his half smiles. He missed his cooking and his comforting hugs. He missed having him listen to Percival's problems with an attentive ear. He missed feeling _loved_.

And he would never get that back, because his mother was dead, his father was... god knew what, and Eggsy was miles away, paying the price for _Percival's_ mistakes.

It was all his fault, and he had no idea how to fix any of it.

Merlin watched from his room, aware of everything that was occurring with a simple touch of his cane.

He squeezed the glass he had been holding in his hand hard enough to break it. He felt shards of glass penetrate his skin as the liquid dripped from his hand.

He sighed, knowing he'd have to address the self inflicted wound eventually.

He had never in his life felt this impotent. He had never felt this invested either.

This was simply torture.

\------------

Eggsy sat at the breakfast table, next to Chester, trying his best to eat properly. He still got the forks confused at times - why the hell where there so many? - but overall even Chester had admitted to him that he was doing well.

After being under Valentine's and Gazelle's tutelage for almost two months, he was really getting a hang on this whole being a posh git thing - not that he enjoyed it.

Charles, Chester's butler, came into the room with a small silver tray in his hands. "You have mail, sir."

Chester looked up and hummed as. "Be a good lad and summarize them for me."

The man nodded, leaving the tray on the table as he deftly opened the letters. "You have been summoned by Lady Ann. She expects you to visit sometime next week. Your sister wrote to let you know She'll be coming to London next month, and oh goodness me." He smiled softly. "Mr. Hart is getting married next week sir."

Eggsy choked on his wine, spluttering the drink everywhere. The butler looked at him with concern as he quickly moved to help Eggsy stand, patting his back. Eggsy heaved as he managed to breathe again, leaning heavily against the table.

"Good heavens, what is the matter with you today?" Chester said with annoyance. "You have to be careful when you eat.

"I'm sorry, sir," Eggsy murmured, his voice roughened up. "If I may, I have lessons in twenty minutes and I'm afraid I'm not ready yet." He murmured in his best posh accent.

Chester sighed. "Oh, very well, you are excused, but do try to be ready on time next time."

"Of course, sir," Eggsy murmured quickly, all but running out of the room.

He ran into the kitchen and out the door, wanting nothing more than to be alone. He kept going until he reached Chester's pool. He stood at the edge and briefly wondered what would happen if he just jumped in and never came back up to the surface.

_Would someone notice? Would someone care?_

Eggsy sighed, shaking himself. He needed to get a hold of himself. He began pacing alongside the edge of the pool, almost daring the floor to make him stumble and fall.

He had known from the very beginning that Harry was going to remarry. He had known it was going to happen, and yet he couldn't shake the pain that was coursing through his body. He could do nothing but feel as his heart broke into tiny little shards. He could do nothing but bleed.

He had given himself too much hope. He had been a fool. He had known Harry would never be his and yet he had dared to dream, and now he was paying the consequences of his foolery.

"You know Valentine will be most displeased if you fall into the water and wet those pretty clothes," Gazelle commented.

Eggsy yelped and fell backwards. He would have fallen had it not been for Gazelle's death grip keeping him upright. "You scared me," he murmured redundantly.

She gave him a sheepish smile. "I wanted to make sure you were alright."

Eggsy had to force himself not to gape. "I'm fine."

"You know, you're not a very good liar." She gave him a gentle smile. "Come on." She took him by the hand and guided him to a table near the pool area. "I can't help you unless you let me know what's bothering you."

Eggsy sighed, giving her a sad smile. "It's nuthin', just me bein' dumb is all."

"Have you noticed that your accent gets thicker when you are upset?" She gave him a knowing look. "You know you can trust me, right? I'm good at keeping secrets."

Eggsy bit his lip. He didn't actually know if he could trust the girl, but he needed to tell someone or he'd burst. He was tired of keeping everything a secret.

"Harry's getting married," he said softly, not meeting the woman's eyes.

"Do you not like your future stepmother?" She asked gently.

Eggsy chuckled hollowly, shaking his head. He couldn't even tell her the truth, because no one could ever know that he wasn't actually Harry's son. He wanted to cry.

She analyzed him carefully, her eyes widening in surprise. "You... Do you-"

Eggsy froze, panicking at her tone. "It's not like that. He's not... We're not... I'm not-"

"You're not what?" She pressed, frowning.

"We're not actually related," he whispered.

She gaped. "Then who-"

"I used to work for him. I came so that the children wouldn't be separated," he murmured quickly, leaning in close in case someone came looking for them.

She remained silent for what felt like an eternity, mulling over the new information. "You must love them very much to put your neck on the line," she finally said, leaning back.

Eggsy visibly swallowed. "Please don't tell-"

"Don't worry, I'm not a snitch." She gave him a smile. "So you do love him then?"

Eggsy looked away. "Does it matter? He's getting married in a week." Eggsy's voice cracked and he covered his mouth as a sob escaped him.

Gazelle pulled him closer and petted his hair, trying to calm him down. "I'm sorry."

"I don't want to go," Eggsy sobbed, hiding his face in the crook of her neck. "Please, I just don't want - I can't- be there when it happens."

She squeezed his shoulders, knowing that, for his cover story to work, he'd have to go whether he wanted to or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I keep giving you angst, but it'll be alright 
> 
> Don't kill me <3


	18. Worlds apart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning- MAJOR angst ahead

"Our suitcases are upstairs, David, do hurry up," Chester said in his posh voice, giving the young man a withering look.

The young valet clenched his jaw in a manner that Eggsy had come to interpret as 'annoyed enough to want to smack Chester, but not stupid enough to actually do it', and ran upstairs.

Valentine came out of Chester's study, followed closely by gazelle. "I can't believe we actually have to attend this blasted wedding," the man muttered darkly, low enough so that only Gazelle would hear.

She rolled her eyes. "Stop complaining. It doesn't suit you."

The man raised a brow at her, hiding his smile. He would never admit it, but one of the things he loved the most about the woman was her sharp tongue. "I wouldn't complain so much if it wasn't for the fact that the only reason we are attending is because _you_ convinced Mr. King."

She gave her husband a bland smile, patting him on the shoulder. "You'll survive."

The man hummed, offering her his arm. "The boy has made you soft, my dear."

"Perhaps he has." she smiled softly.

He guided them to the door, opening it so that Gazelle could go first. "I must ask him his secret. I never thought I'd see the day where someone managed to get under your skin."

She looked back at him, a loving smile playing at her lips. "You got under my skin."

The man chuckled. "I don't count."

She raised a brow. "And why not?"

"Well because I'm your husband, darling. You'd be rather fucked if you didn't have a soft spot for me." He gave her a dazzling smile.

She shook her head. "Don't let Eggsy hear you cursing like that."

He huffed out a breath. "Let him hear me. Do I look like I give a fuck?"

She rolled her eyes. "Since you are going as his tutor, then yes, you should mind."

"As if he'd dare curse in front of me." Valentine reached the car, where Eggsy was already sitting, obviously waiting for everyone else to come. "What's the matter, boy?"

Eggsy's head snapped up, and he looked at the newcomers with surprise. "Ah, nothing's the matter, sir."

"You look like you're going to a bloody funeral," Valentine grunted as he sat down in front of Eggsy, eliciting a soft blush from the young man.

Gazelle - who sat down next to her husband- stepped on his foot lightly, giving Valentine a silent warning. "Is that a new suit?"

Eggsy gave her a grateful look. If there was one thing he didn't want to do was talk about the wedding. "Yeah, Chester got it made for me."

"Charming," she murmured with a smile as she turned to look out the window, effectively ending the conversation.

Eggsy sat back and closed his eyes, thankful for the silence. He just hoped his mind would stay as blissfully quiet for the entire ride.

\-------

Eggsy looked out the window, feeling more and more morose by the minute. He looked over at Chester, who looked as composed as ever, and took a deep breath.

It wouldn't do to show his suffering - his weakness. It was, as Chester so lovingly put it "unbecoming of a man."

Gazelle gave him a knowing look and squeezed his knee discreetly. She could see the boy clamping up on his emotions, trying his best to shut it all off, but it was useless.

He obviously had never experienced heartbreak, or at least not of this magnitude. He could try all he wanted, but Gazelle knew better - the boy would feel the heart wrenching pain, and he would feel the loneliness the minute he saw Harry.

And he would have to keep it all to himself. He would have to smile and congratulate Harry. He would have to sit there and clap as the object of his infatuations kissed a different person.

She knew the feeling, and it wasn't pleasant. She turned to bury her head in her husband's neck - much to his surprise - trying to find comfort in his touch. She could only hope it wouldn't hit Eggsy as hard as it had it her, all those years ago.

\--------

Eggsy fidgeted with the lapels of his suit as he waited for Roxy to come greet him at the door. Chester had gone outside, alongside Valentine and Gazelle, but he really wanted to see Roxy and Merlin before the ceremony.

Eggsy felt bile rise in the back of his throat, as it hit him again - Harry was getting married. He was going to lose Harry to a faceless woman he had no chance competing against.

He knew he should not feel as upset as he was feeling; Harry was never 'his' anyway. He had been the one to fall in love with a man that did not want him nor did he need him, but he could not control the mind numbing pain expanding throughout his body.

He heard footsteps approaching, and elegantly turned to look at Genevieve, who was running down the hallway in his direction.

"Eggsy!" She screamed, her shrill half excited, half desperate. She slammed herself against him, pulling him into a tight hug and burying her head in his stomach. "You need to stop him Eggsy, please! You need to-"

"Slow down, Evie, I can't understand you," Eggsy whispered comfortingly, throwing manners out the window as soon as he felt the girl's wet tears seep into his button up. "Luv, calm down, and start from the beginnin'."

Genevieve knew there was no way to stop the wedding. She knew Eggsy could do nothing, but after two weeks of having to bottle everything up, she needed to vent. "He's getting married Eggsy. He's getting married to that horrible hag. She hates us Eggsy. She wants to ship us all off to boarding school-"

Eggy froze, his hands holding on softly to the girl's arms as he had been trying to break her vice-like grip. "What? Who said that"

"She told us that," she sobbed into his shirt, clutching at his back harder.

He dropped to a crouch, his eyes shining with unshed tears. "I am sure she is not that bad, Genevieve," Eggsy said without much conviction.

"She _hates_ us. Why couldn't father find someone like you?" She said, her face scrunched up in displeasure.

_Why couldn't he indeed._

Eggsy schooled his expression, carefully placing a calm mask on his face; it wouldn't do for the girl to know how much her words had affected him, or how desperately he wanted those words to be true.

He would not force his foolish burden on her shoulders, especially not now when her world was collapsing all around her. He caressed her face, holding back a sob. There was nothing he wanted to do more than to protect his children.

And yes, they were _his_ too. That woman could take Eggsy's dreams of being at Harry's side. She could destroy his dreams of marrying the man. She could usurp the position he had coveted for years as center of the household, but she would never be able to take _this_ from him - this love and trust that the children had decided to bestow upon him.

"There is nothin' I can do, Genevieve. Believe me, I'd do anythin' - _anythin'_ \- to make you smile again, luv, but there is nothin' I can do if your father has decided to-" Eggsy suddenly stopped talking as he heard footsteps approaching.

"Eggsy?" Said a voice all too familiar that forced Eggsy to close his eyes and compose himself. "Is that you?"

Eggsy stood up in one fluid motion, taking all of the things he had learned over the past few months with Chester and putting them to action. If he wanted to survive this encounter, he'd need to raise his defenses, and what better defense mechanism than the cold detached attitude Chester had forced him to perfect.

"Mr. Hart, how do you do?" Eggsy said in his best posh accent, feeling a pang of pain at Harry's shocked - and saddened - expression. "It has been quite a while since we last saw each other."

"Indeed," said Harry softly, still too dumbfounded to talk.

_This was not the Eggsy he knew. What had happened to him?_

"I suppose congratulations are in order." Eggsy gave him a tight smile.

Harry swallowed visibly. "Ah, thank you very much."

Eggsy nodded, trying to will the tears away. "Well I just came in to say hello to miss Roxanne, who doesn't seem to be around, so I'll just be heading out now. I'll see you in a bit."

"Eggsy, wait," Harry said desperately as soon as the young man turned to leave.

Eggsy took a deep breath before turning back to face Harry, feeling the urge to just bolt out. "Yes?"

"We need to catch up, after the ceremony." Harry gave him a sheepish smile. "I haven't talked to you in so long..." Harry cleared his throat, blinking rapidly. "You've been terribly missed around here."

Eggsy looked at the man for a while. He had been 'terribly missed.' Suddenly he felt like hitting the man. If he had been so 'missed', then why the hell couldn't the man bring himself to say _I missed you_. Why did he continue to try to put distance between them. He was getting married anyway.

Perhaps that was the reason.

He needed to keep Eggsy at arm's distance now that there was a lady in the equation. Eggsy felt nauseous. None of this was fair - not to him, not to the kids, not to Harry.

"Right," he murmured eventually, stumbling backwards. "Well, I'll try to catch you after the ceremony then."

Harry took two steps forward, unable to stop his body from reaching out. He _needed_ to feel Eggsy's touch again. He _needed_ to bathe in his lovely voice, in his laughter. He _needed_ to be bombarded with everything that was Eggsy. He just needed to lose himself in the young man, even if for a second, but Eggsy was gone before he could even touch him.

The young man was running to the door, leaving Harry standing there, a hand still stretched out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am actually sorry. If it's any consolation, I made myself extremly sad while writing this.


	19. Reunion

Eggsy ran without a purpose or a place in mind, not stopping until he was far enough to not see the house in the distance. He bent down and rested his hands on his knees, his chest heaving. He hit his own knee as he suddenly jerked up, pacing from one side of the road to the other, feeling an inexplicable rage and anguish eclipse his very being. He felt nauseous.

He wanted to scream, to cry out for someone – anyone – to fix this. He had no idea how things had ended up like this. When had everything gone to shit? Everything had been fine two months ago, before he had left; the kids had been happy, Harry had been a bachelor - which was loads better than Harry being engaged to be married – and he had had some semblance of control over his own life. Now his kids were miserable, Harry was about to get married to a woman who was apparently a monster, and he could not even choose what type of briefs he got to wear anymore.

_What the bleeding fuck?_

Eggsy needed to have a few words with whoever moved the pieces of his world, because they sure as fuck did not know what they were doing, and he was getting tired of playing their game.

“Eggsy,” called out Roxy breathlessly, stopping next to the young man as she tried to catch her breath. “Bloody hell, run a little faster, why don’t you?”

Eggsy in any other occasion would have laughed and teased Roxy, but right now he did not have the energy to react accordingly. He just stared at the young woman, with those lost-looking eyes of his, and remained silent.

The girl looked at him with growing concern. "Eggsy?" She whispered, edging closer to the young man.

Eggsy snapped at the mention of his name. He yanked Roxy closer and crushed her in a hug as he let out a chocked sob, covering his mouth to stifle the sounds.

"Oh, Eggsy," the young woman said in that tone she always used when she had seen the problems coming a mile away, but she couldn't help but pity her best friend. "It's okay, babe; it'll be okay."

Eggsy didn't answer. He just held on tighter to his friend, wondering how much time they had before they had to go back. He had to look presentable.

_Dear god, had he really just thought about his clothing?_

Eggsy wanted to throw back his head and laugh and then throw up; Chester would have been proud of his newfound sense of propriety. God, how he hated the man at the moment.

Merlin suddenly cleared his throat, startling the two friends, who immediately jumped to move away. The man just gave them an amused look, before his countenance turned much darker. "Long time no see, my dear boy."

"Merlin," Eggsy breathed out in relief, throwing his arms around the man's frame - and when the hell had the old man become so broad and tall? - and sagging against him.

The man took a step backwards to accommodate for Eggsy's weight, holding them both up with apparent ease. He petted the young man's hair as he held him close, feeling the tension seep slowly out of Eggsy's body. They stood there for a long time, not saying a word. Merlin didn't need Eggsy to explain, and Eggsy didn't need Merlin to spew out lies to try to comfort him.

Eventually, Merlin pulled away, cradling Eggsy's head in his hands. "The kids need you, Eggsy."

The young man placed his hands on Merlin's wrists, closing his eyes for a second. He just needed one more second; one more second to mourn a lost love - or, more accurately, an unrequited love - before he could pull himself together to fulfill his duties.

He opened his eyes and nodded softly. "Lead the way, then."

Merlin patted his neck before pulling away and walking rather quickly back to the house, Eggsy hot on his heels. They reached the kids' room without meeting anyone on their way, which Eggsy was immensely thankful for. He wasn't sure he was ready to see Harry again just yet.

Eggsy opened the door, a small smile playing on his lips at the thought of seeing the children again, only to find a woman dressed in a white dress with hot pink flares standing in their midst.

_So this was Harry's future wife._

Eggsy cursed at himself internally; he had spoken too soon. He should have known things wouldn't go that smoothly, especially not with his piss poor luck.

The young man took a deep breath and walked into the room, giving her a dry smile. "Ah, good morning, madam. I'm afraid we have not met before." He placed both of his hands behind his back, holding himself with outmost grace. "My name is Gary Unwin. I'm Lord King's ward."

The woman looked him up and down, frowning with confusion. "I had no idea Lord King had a ward." She ran a hand through her hair, looking slightly flustered as she gave the young man a polite bow.

Eggsy bowed his head in return - not missing the irony of it all. She had obviously been born into a higher social class than himself, and yet she was the one bowing to him - what with him being Chester's ward and all. It was almost funny, how the tables had turned, and yet Eggsy would have rather be in her shoes right now.

"I'm afraid the ceremony might start a bit late," she murmured with an apologetic smile. "The little devils are not ready, you see."

Eggsy clenched his fists, trying his damn hardest not to scream at the wench. "Word of advice, madam," Eggsy muttered coldly. "They do not take well to being treated badly, so I would avoid that. You are to be their mother now, and I expect that you'll be able to rise up to the occasion and treat them as you would your own." Eggsy stalked closer, thankful for his newfound status for the first time since he had gotten it. "They are all very dear to me, and it would truly pain me to see any harm come to them."

The woman's countenance fell, and she gave Eggsy a frosty look. "While I am thankful for the advice, good sir, I am afraid I do not need it. As you said, they are my children now."

Eggsy wanted to wipe that sickeningly sweet smile off of her face. How dare she call them hers? "Just don't forget they are like family to me, and I would be _very_ upset if I hear they are unhappy."

The woman ground her teeth but said nothing, noticing the murderous fire flickering in Eggsy's eyes. This boy was obviously going to be a problem.

"It's time to get you ready," murmured Merlin suddenly, who had been watching the proceedings in silence. "Ms. Tapper, why don't you go finish getting ready? I'm sure that, between Mr. Unwin and I, we can get the kids ready."

The woman stood rooted to the spot for at least another five minutes, looking between Eggsy and Merlin before finally leaving without another word.

"So much for manners," muttered Eggsy under his breath, feeling his body relax little by little. He turned to face the children, a sad smile on his face. "You all look taller than I remember."

"Eggsy," James breathes out as he stumbled forward, gripping the young man's lower back hard enough to hurt. The rest of the children soon followed, surrounding the young man in a tight group hug. Eggsy let out a choked sob as he let himself fall to his knees, trying his best to touch every single one of the kids.

"My god, how big you've all gotten." He gave them a crooked smile. "Been eatin' your greens, I reckon?"

Sophie laughed as she all but threw herself on Eggsy's lap, breathing in the scent of Eggsy's new cologne.

"Have you been good to Merlin?" He asked seriously, looking at the man to get his answer.

"We've been behaving so well, Eggsy," Simon assured him.

"Fo the most part." Merlin smiled imperceptibly. "They still have one final lesson to learn."

Eggsy nodded, ruffling Simon's hair. "Well, 'm sure they'll get there." He sighed softly. "A'right, I'm gonna hafta say this, because someone has to." He looked at them one by one, making sure their attention was on him and him alone. "You need to behave when around that woman."

Eric looked offended. "But she's horrible!" He all but screamed. "She burned Aggy's teddy bear."

Eggsy's saddened expression morphed into shocked anger in two seconds flat, his eyes flashing with rage. "She _what_?"

"She burned it right in front of us," James repeated, eyeing Aggy, who was sitting on Merlin's arms looking like she was going to cry again. "Aggy had a right fit about it. She wouldn't stop crying."

Eggsy suddenly stood up and took the girl from Merlin, caressing her hair soothingly. "I'm so sorry I wasn't 'ere, luv."

The girl said nothing, only burying her head in the crook of Eggsy's neck, a few tears rolling down her face. Eggsy looked at Merlin, his eyes angry and desperate, pleading for help. Merlin looked away, his jaw set.

Oh, how it hurt Merlin to see his Aggy like this. She hadn't quite gotten over the teddy bear yet, even though it had been over a week ago. She seemed much more taciturn, not even talking much to Merlin anymore.

"We should get ready for the wedding," Percival said softly, his voice hollow and his face emotionless. The usual lively spark in his eyes gone.

Eggsy froze, suddenly realizing Percival had not come to hug him.

 _He had not even said hello_.

Eggsy turned to look at Merlin again, this time hoping to coax an explanation out of the man. Merlin's lips were pressed together in a tight line, and he gave Eggsy a small tilt of the head.

Later then.

"C'mon I'll help yeh lot get ready." Eggsy said, offering his hand to sophie. "The faster we get yeh ready, the better."

"I can do Sophie's and Aggy's hair," Genevieve offered.

Eggsy nodded. "I'll do yours once yeh are done, yeah?" He looked at the boys. "Go and get dressed, c'mon we don't have much time."

Eggsy turned to Merlin once all of the kids were out of earshot. "What's with Percival?"

"After the incident with the teddy beat, he and James had a fight," Merlin said softly, looking tired. "James questioned his choice to "let that woman win" as they put it. He believed it would have been better to be sent to different homes than to stay here with that woman." Merlin rubbed at his temples, trying to calm his pounding headache. "It was the last straw for Percival. He has been almost as withdrawn as Aggy."

Eggsy covered his mouth with a shaky hand. "This woman is tearing my kids apart," he seethed.

"I know." Merlin did not comment on Eggsy's slip when talking about the kids. Perhaps if he was angry enough he'd do something about it.

\-----------------------------

"Merlin," Percival called out quietly as his siblings left the room. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Of course, my boy," he said with a friendly smile. James looked back from where he was at the door, biting on his lip.

"Close the door behind you, will you James?" Percival said, his tone cold and detached.

The other boy sighed, his expression turning sad, but complied without a word.

Merlin clenched his jaw. James would have never left Percival's side, had this conversation happened a week ago. "You should talk to him. This petty feud between the two of you is only causing pain," Merlin said with a sharp look.

"I'm not here to talk about James," Percival said stubbornly. "I'm here to ask you for a favor."

Merlin's brows shot up in surprise. "What kind of favor?"

"Can you do stop this wedding?" He whispered, not meeting the man's eyes. "I know I'm supposed to accept the consequences, but-"

"I can't," Merlin said rotundly. "You already know I cannot interfere in matters of the heart."

Percival sighed, biting back the tears. "Then please just tell me what to do."

Merlin grasped his shoulder tightly. "That is for you to decide."

Percival looked up at the man, hating - not for the first time - the man's riddles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I haven't updated in almost a week. I wanted to get the last chapter of One Night up first, and that took longer than expected (also life happened lol.)


	20. Last Chance

Percival made his way down the steps slowly, churning Merlin's words in his head. 

The man had said, rather ambiguously, that what was to come was solely in Percival's hands... hand't he? Had he meant it, or had he just said it to try and comfort Percival? What did he mean by "that is up to you to decide"? What the hell was Percival supposed to decide on? He couldn't stop the damn wedding from happening even if he wanted to, not unless he also wanted his family to be separated.

_Oh._

So that's what the man had meant. They  _did_  have another choice. They had always had another choice - he had just not been willing to take it. He could stop the wedding and face the consequences or let it run its course and be miserable for a very long time. Neither option was good, granted, but one could potentially play out better than the other.

He smiled sadly as he reached the landing, his siblings all scattered around the room clearly waiting for him - he was going to miss this. 

"What is it Percy?" Genevieve asked softly as she approached her brother. 

The boy looked at her, putting his hands in his pockets as he leaned back against the railing. "We're going to get rid of this woman, right now."

James, who had been studiously avoiding his brother's gaze, snapped his head back to look at Percival, his eyes filled with surprise. "I thought you didn't want-"

"You were right, James," Percival murmured with a grimace. He had never been too good at accepting defeat. "It's better for us to go our separate ways than have that woman marry father." 

Genevieve looked like she was going to faint. "Percy?" 

The boy refused to meet their gazes. "I'm not going to let her raise Aggy, or any of us." He shrugged. "Who knows, maybe whoever takes us in will be nice."

"Percy you don't mean that." Sophie's voice trembled with fear as the girl stood to face her brother. 

Percival shrugged again. "You'll be fine Soph. I'm sure you'll be the first to be placed, love." Percival gave her a reassuring smile. "I'm sure they'll find you a really nice place."

Genevieve gave her brother an enraged look. "Stop it," she snapped. 

"Stop what?" The boy said, feeling too tired to even be annoyed. "There are no other options, Evie. Do  _you_  have a better idea?" 

Genevieve pressed her lips together as she crossed her arms, deflating after a few seconds; her brother was sadly right. There really were no more options. "What's the plan, then?"

Percival fisted his hands as he felt his heart shatter into a million pieces. To know that his actions were about to destroy his family, and to know that his siblings were willing to go along with it, was the worst feeling in the world. He felt dirty to his core, and he knew it was something he would never be able to shake; no matter how old he grew, he'd always have to carry  with him the weight of having caused the split in his family.

"Right, then." Percival cleared his throat and motioned for his siblings to gather. "Here's the plan."

\------------------

The wedding was to be held outside, in the large prairie that was near Harry's home. 

Eggsy sat down next to Chester, leaning carefully against his chair. The man gave him a curt nod as people - presumably Selma's family - started filing in, all giving looks of awe at the regal Lord sitting at the front.

Gazelle rolled her eyes as she played with her hands, clearly annoyed by the unnecessary glances. They lacked decorum - something she had always appreciated. She was sure Chester was enjoying it - the man had always loved to be the center of attention - but that did not make it right. 

"Finally regretting your choices?" Valentine asked softly, leaning in so that no one but his wife would hear. 

Gazelle looked at Eggsy, who would not take his eyes off of Harry. He looked like he was watching the man walk to his death. 

_Did he really have to be so obvious?_

She cleared her throat conspicuously, which made Eggsy finally look away, a faint blush adorning his cheeks. 

"No, I don't regret it," she finally replied. "He needs us today."

Valentine scowled at her but said nothing, giving the young man an impatient look. "For goodness' sake Eggsy, at least try to smile."

The young man blushed even further, trying his best to do as he was told. He was almost sure he had managed when Valentine scoffed at him, giving him a pitying look. 

"I said smile, not grimace," the man tutted. 

Eggsy rolled his eyes. "Because you're a real charmer," Eggsy growled  in a low voice.

"If you think you can get away with your cheek because you feel heartbroken, you have another thing coming," Valentine seethed, leaning in menacingly.   

"Enough, both of you," Gazelle snapped. "This is a bloody wedding ceremony and you will both behave unless you want to be flogged." 

They both snapped their mouths shut, unsure as to whether she actually meant that - one could never really tell when Gazelle was bluffing. 

They looked away, and the woman smiled at Harry who had just turned to look at them. 

He, however, had eyes only for Eggsy - Eggsy who would not meet his eyes, Eggsy who would not speak to him, Eggsy whom he loved. 

Suddenly the man who was sitting by the piano began playing the well-known tune of here comes the bride. The usually chirpy song sounded macabre to Harry's ears, the man digging Harry's grave a little bit deeper with every single stroke of the keys. He could feel the heavy chains of the unwanted marriage choking him, tying him to a woman he abhorred. He wanted to scream, to run away as fast as his feet would carry him. He wanted to walk without the weight of his responsibilities, but he couldn’t do that. He couldn’t do that to his children.

He steeled himself, closing his eyes as the woman reached him. Perhaps he’d be allowed to keep his eyes closed for the entire ceremony; then he could pretend that this was really just a bad dream and not the start of his new life – if he could even call it that.

Percival shifted in his seat as the priest began talking, turning to look at his brother. James held his gaze for a long moment, and suddenly held out his hand. A flash of surprise crossed Percival’s features as he stared at his brother’s hand, seeing it for what it was; an apology. He worried his lower lip as he shook his brother’s hand, feeling a weight lift off of his shoulders. Merlin looked at them with a small smile.

_It was about time_.

His smile soon widened as Genevieve began swatting her hand around, jerking away as if trying to avoid something from touching her; soon, Sophie and Eric were doing the same. Merlin was pretty sure Simon and James were buzzing under their breath.

_What on earth…._

“Get off!” Percival suddenly yelled, standing up from his chair. He waved his arms as if trying to kill a fly. “Get off!”

“There’s one on your back!” Sophie yelled at Genevieve, who immediately got up with a frightened expression.

The priest frowned, stopping to see what was causing such ruckus. Harry and Selma turned to look as well, both stilling as they saw Harry’s kids waving their arms like madmen. Valentine frowned as more and more people got up, moving away from the area, some looking more scared than others.

“What the bloody hell is going on?” Valentine asked in a hushed tone. 

“It's the flowers on her dress! They're attracting them!” Simon snapped, flipping his chair in his attempt to get away.

Eggsy squinted, looking as confused as everyone else. “I think they are talking about bees,” he said nonchalantly, still unsure as to whether his assumption as right or not. 

“Oh, hell no,” Valentine snapped loud enough for all to hear, getting up immediately. “I will not be stung by a goddamn bee.”  He picked up his hat, and began walking away.

“Bees?” The priest paled under the sunlight. “Oh, dear me, I’m afraid I can’t do this.” He shook his head vigorously, giving Harry a sheepish look. “I’m allergic to bees, sir.”

“Oh, for crying out loud,” growled Selma, holding the priest by his wrist. “Can’t you see they are lying? It’s just another trick to try to keep us from marrying.” She suddenly turned to look at Harry, her fiery eyes burning holes into holes into his suit. “Can you see any bees, Harry?”

The man swallowed hard, turning to look at his children. Percival, who was still waving his arms around, winked at him subtly, making sure only his father could see. Harry inhaled sharply, the reality of the situation finally hitting him.

“Look at me, Harry,” the woman murmured viciously.

_His children were giving him a way out._

“Harry!” She thundered.

But why? They knew what could happen. Was this for them as much as it was for him?

“I’m afraid I do,” he said softly, as if in a trance. He suddenly turned to face the priest. “You should not be here, my dear man. We don’t want you swelling up because of these pesky insects.”

The man gave Harry a grateful nod, immediately dashing back to the house. James stumbled backwards and hit his back against the food table, sending a cupcake flying through the air.  The cupcake, which was covered in a hot pink icing, landed on Genevieve, who turned to look at her brother with murderous eyes.

“It was an accident, Evie. I swear it was an accident,” the boy murmured in a soothing tone, moving away from the table.

She _hated_ getting her clothing dirty, and James knew that.

She let out a wordless scream, running headfirst towards the table as she grabbed the first pastry she saw to smash it on top of James’s head. She threw it as hard as she could, but her brother dodged it gracefully, grinning smugly. Genevieve gasped as the pastry hit Valentine instead, who had been dragged back by his wife.

“Food fight!” Simon suddenly screamed, joining his sister at the table. He took two cupcakes and flung them across the room, not caring who they hit.

As soon as he threw those two cupcakes, all hell broke loose.

The adults – with the exception of Chester, Gazelle and Eggsy - soon joined the children, the wedding all but forgotten as food flew from one end to the other. Selma stood dumbfounded as Harry joined the brawl after Percival ruined his suit by splashing him with punch. The man picked up a rather large chocolate cake and flung it towards where his son was standing. The boy moved at the last second, the cake hitting Eggsy square in the face.

The young man stiffened as he raised his hands to wipe the chocolate off his face, his eyes turning cold and hard. He got up slowly, with deadly precision, and turned to face Harry. The man swallowed hard, taking two steps backwards as Eggsy approached him. The young man turned to face the large wedding cake as Harry moved away from the table, and took two big handfuls. He turned around and all but ran headfirst into Harry, smashing the cake on his pristine white shirt. He wiped his hands a few time on Harry’s chest, making sure that the shirt was well and truly ruined before throwing his head back to laugh.

“You cheeky bastard,” murmured Harry with a crooked smile as he stifled a laugh.

 He pulled Eggsy closer by the waist, rubbing some of the chocolate on Eggsy’s chest. Eggsy’s breath caught in his throat as he suddenly looked into Harry’s eyes, very much aware of how close he was to the man. Eggsy licked his lips and unconsciously moved an inch closer, the air around them changing from playful to sexually charged in mere seconds. Harry opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out, his brain too far gone to form a coherent sentence. He leaned in and looked into Eggsy’s eyes, their lips a mere breath away.

“Gary,” Chester snapped, breaking the moment. “Where are your manners?”

Eggsy turned to face the man, his temper flaring. “Sod my manners. This is the most fun I’ve had in weeks!”

Gazelle covered her face as she sat back, not wanting to see Chester skin the young man alive.

Chester got up, his nostrils flaring. “Enough!” he thundered. The kids immediately stopped, freezing in place as Chester’s venomous tone resonated in their ears.

“This was all your fault, you dreadful monsters!” Selma screeched as she grasped Sophie by the arm. The girl yelped and tried to get the woman to break her strong hold.

“Get your hands off my daughter,” Harry seethed, moving to snatch the girl away in the blink of an eye. He bared his teeth at the woman, feeling an intense urge to hit something.

The woman gaped at him, looking just as angry, if not more. “I am done with this. I refuse to handle such demonic children.” With a last hard look, she walked away, her best friend soon following.

“A fine choice for a wife, Harry,” Chester murmured sarcastically, his eyes as cold as stone.

Harry fisted his hands, praying to the heavens to give him enough self-control to not hit the man. “You didn’t give me the time to find a better option-”

“And you,” Chester said as he gave Eggsy a hard look. He walked towards him and lifted his chin. “You are just as wild as the rest of them-”

“And proud to be,” Eggsy bit back, straightening to his full height. “I love them, Lord King, which is more important to me than being proper every breathing second.”

“You insolent boy,” Chester growled as he raised his hand and slapped Eggsy across the face, using enough force to elicit a pained groaned from the young man. “I’d leave you here to rot were it not for the fact that I promised I would raise you as my own.” He straightened the lapels of his jacket, turning away. “We are leaving, _now.”_

“Just a minute my lord,” murmured Merlin as he walked to stand in front of the man, effectively blocking his path. “You seem to be a man of your word,” Merlin noted, resting some of his weight on his cane. “You made a promise to Mr. Hart that if he was to remarry by the end of the summer, then you would continue supporting the family.”

Chester frowned, not knowing where the man was going with all this. “I did.”

“So if Harry marries _someone_ today, you will fulfill that promise?” Merlin asked with a friendly smile.

Chester rolled his eyes. “For goodness sake, man, you are wasting my time.”

“No, I am not, actually.” Merlin looked straight at Eggsy, giving him a subtle wink. “He will marry today.”

“What?” Harry paled at Merlin’s words.

_Was Merlin going to force him to marry that horrid woman after all?_

“He will marry, Eggsy – Gary, as you call him,” Merlin said in a tone that left no room for arguments.

Chester looked nauseous. “I will not stand for incest,” he murmured incensed.

Merlin smiled smugly. “Ah, but you see, Eggsy is not Mr. Hart’s son. He never has been.”

Chester gaped. “Then who-”

“He was one of Mr. Hart’s servants.” Merlin waved his hand dismissively, trying to hide his annoyance at Chester’s disgusted look. He turned to face Eggsy. “Do you love Harry, Eggsy?”

Eggsy’s eyes widened with panic as he stumbled backwards. He had no bloody clue what was happening right now. What the hell was Merlin trying to do? Harry would never agree to marry him, even if he told the whole world the truth. Harry didn’t see him that way – it was something he had forced himself to accept a long time ago. And even if Harry was desperate enough to marry him of all people, Chester would _never_ agree to it, so what was the point in him answering such a charged question, when it would solve nothing?

Merlin frowned at him. “Eggsy?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter!  
> There are only two chapters left (one final chapter and the epilogue).   
> I'll try to update soon!


	21. Goodbye

Eggsy gave Merlin a desperate look as his mind raced through every possible scenario.

He could say no, and Harry would then have no one to marry. If he said no then Chester would stop helping the family, but his secret would be safe. Harry wouldn't be appalled by Eggsy's feelings.

Eggsy could say yes, and face the reality of rejection. He could say yes and see Harry do his very best to stop the wedding to prevent himself from marrying Eggsy. The young man could lay down his heart, knowing it would be trampled on, and hope for the best, but that would solve nothing.

Eggsy could also say yes, and have Harry reluctantly agree - if only to save the children - only for Chester to then say no. He could say yes, and face Chester's contempt. He could say yes only to be taken away again, solving nothing. The only thing that that would do would be to reveal how much of a fool Eggsy was.

He could say yes and have Harry unwillingly marry him to save the children. Chester would reluctantly agree to the union, and Eggsy would save the family he loved, even if it meant going into an union that would end up with both parties being miserable - one because the other is unable to love them and the other because they were forced into the marriage in the first place.

But there was one more option - an option that his heart was screaming at him to consider, and that his mind refused to go near.

He could say yes, and then find out that Harry loved him as well. He could say yes and marry the man he loved. He could say yes and save _his_ family. He could say yes and finally be happy. He could make Harry - and his children - happy. He could finally kiss Harry.

But could he take that leap of faith? The odds were not exactly stacked in his favor. Then again, he trusted Merlin not to put him in a situation that he knew would be detrimental for Eggsy.

The young man took a deep breath and looked back at Merlin whose face was unreadable. He smiled at him and murmured "yes, yes I do."

Merlin let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. For a minute there, he had actually doubted what Eggsy was going to say.

_That would have sent everything to hell_.

"And you, Harry?" Murmured Merlin as he turned to face the man, his eyes narrowing down on Harry.

Harry, who was still trying to process Eggsy's words, looked back at Merlin. He was sure the man had said _something_ ; he just had no idea what that something had been.

He blushed profusely as he opened his mouth a few times, oblivious to the fact that Eggsy's heart was ricocheting in his chest. Eggsy looked back at Harry, his face draining of all color.

_So he had been right; Harry did not love him after all._

"Would you mind repeating the question, Merlin?" Harry said softly, giving the man a small smile. "I - uM - wasn't paying attention to that last bit."

"Do you love Eggsy, Harry?" Merlin murmured, urgency squirming its way into the man's voice.

Harry swallowed, looking back at the young man.

_Why did he look so scared?_

"I do," Harry said, still looking at Eggsy with concerned eyes.

Both Eggsy and Merlin relaxed visibly at that, looking at one another with small, tentative smiles that were threatening to turn into full blown out grins.

"Right then." Merlin clasped his hands, feeling a familiar tingling sensation in his fingers that soon spread all through his body.

_It was time._

He looked up at the sky and smiled as clouds covered the bright morning sun, turning to look at Roxy as the girl's jaw dropped to the floor. He stifled a laugh as he saw her extend her hand, a few snowflakes falling on her open palm.

"Impossible," the young woman whispered, shaking her head as she turned to look at Merlin. "Is this you being ironic, Merlin?"

"I had nothing to do with this," he murmured innocently as he winked at her, turning once again to face Eggsy. "It's time to get you ready, wouldn't you agree?"

Eggsy swallowed hard, and raised a finger, signaling the man to wait for a moment. He quickly made his way to where Harry was standing, taking the man's hand in his own.

"Harry are you sure about this?" He whispered, feeling too exposed for comfort. "We don't have to do this if yeh feel uncomfortable-"

"Uncomfortable?" Harry frowned, raising his hand to cup Eggsy's cheek. "Why would I be uncomfortable?"

Eggsy worried his lower lip with his teeth, looking away. "Because I know yeh weren't planning on marryin' me, and-"

Harry shook his head, caressing Eggsy's cheek. "On the contrary Eggsy, if anyone should be uncomfortable it's you." Harry smiled at Eggsy's confused look. "You are marrying a much older man, who already has seven kids, my darling. You drew the short stick, if I do say so myself."

Eggsy grinned at the man, leaning into Harry's comforting touch. "Good thing I like kids, then."

"I do hate to ruin such terribly sweet moments, but we are running on a schedule here," Merlin said, suddenly appearing next to them.

He took Eggsy by the hand and guided him back to the house, smiling as he saw the kids file in behind them.

"I need to change," Merlin announced, turning to look at the children. "And frankly, so do you. Those colors look hideous on you."

Percival chuckled as he leaned against the railing. "Well what should we wear then, _sir_?"

Merlin remained quiet for a while, trying to decide whether Percival was being sarcastic or not. It was so strange to see the boy behave, it made even Merlin wonder if he had some ulterior motive. "Something white, I think, and warm."

The boy nodded, giving Merlin one last smile before he motioned for his siblings to follow him.

Eggsy came to stand next to Merlin, gaping. "I never thought I'd see the day where Percival would do exactly as he's told."

Merlin smiled sadly. "Lesson five has finally been learned then."

_It was time._

"I will be back in a moment," Merlin murmured, his gaze looking almost lost, as if his mind was somewhere far away.

"What should I wear?" Eggsy said looking down at his own suit. "This is not fitting for a groom."

Merlin's glazed eyes finally snapped back into attention, and he gave the young man an indulgent smile. "No, it most certainly is mot, but you don't need to worry about that. I'll fix it as soon as I'm ready."

Eggsy nodded and moved to sit on the closest chair to wait. Merlin gave him a tight nod as he made his way to his room, closing the door behind him.

Merlin grimaced as he felt his skin burn, and his bones grow. He groaned and stretched, waiting for a few minutes for the change to finish on its own. He could feel the clothes he was wearing loosening as his added weight burned away into nothingness.

Merlin shrugged off his cloak and his tunic, moving to the closet to take out a burgundy vest, as well as black dress pants and a long, elegant coat.

He put on his clothes slowly, relishing the easiness with which his younger muscles moved. It wasn't often that he got to use this body, and he never got to use it for long either, making it a rather precious commodity for Merlin.

He looked at himself in the mirror, tying a silver bowtie around his neck. He usually felt more excited at seeing himself at this point in the game, but, this time around, it brought him no happiness. He had become too attached.

_Oh, he was going to miss all of them._

Merlin sighed, turning away from the mirror. It would not do to dwell on things he couldn't change. He left the room and walked back downstairs, stifling a laugh at Eggsy's stunned look.

"Bloody hell, Merlin how did yeh do that?" Eggsy said, trying not to stare too much.

"What?" Merlin said innocently as he guided Eggsy outside.

"Yeh look all fit and hot and younger." Eggsy blushed crimson with every word, looking away.

Merlin couldn't help but laugh at Eggsy's surprise, preening at the compliments. "A man has to have a few tricks under his sleeve."

"A few? Mate, a few don't cover this shit," Eggsy said as he kept walking.

"Where are the children?" Merlin stopped walking suddenly, turning to face the house again.

"They didn't wanna wait so I let them go ahead." Eggsy said as he walked back to where Merlin was standing. "Oh, shit."

"What's the matter?" Merlin raised a brow, feeling slightly worried at Eggsy's tone.

"I didn't change." Eggsy pointed at his own clothes before sighing. He wouldn't have time to change anyway.

Merlin chuckled and banged his stick on the snowy ground. The sound echoed on the empty road just as the falling snow picked up speed.

Eggsy gasped softly as the snow surrounded him, sticking to his suit. He frowned as he touched the snow that was quickly covering his hands; it didn't feel cold.

His head snapped back up as he looked at Merlin with wide eyes, trying to understand what the hell was happening. The man was looking at him with an amused smile, clearly enjoying Eggsy's reaction.

The snow suddenly fell to the ground, leaving in its stead a beautiful white attire that perfectly fit Eggsy in size.

Eggsy whistled, clearly impressed. "That's one neat trick," Eggsy looked at Merlin's cane and frowned again. "That looks different."

Merlin shrugged, offering Eggsy his arm. "A lot of things look different."

"Yeh ain't gonna tell me." It wasn't a question.

Merlin guided him as they walked, tapping the snow with his cane every so often. "You must promise me that you'll take good care of yourself, and good care of the kids and Harry."

Eggsy suddenly stopped walking, looking at Merlin with confusion. "Yeh sound like yeh are leavin', Merlin."

The man shrugged, giving Eggsy a tight smile. "When I'm needed, but not wanted, I must stay. When I'm wanted, but not needed, then I must go."

Eggsy took a step backwards, shaking his head vigorously. "Wait, wait, what? Merlin you can't do that. The kids still need yeh-"

Merlin shook his head taking Eggsy's by the elbow to get him walking again. "You'll be fine, Eggsy. You and Harry will make a good team, and you also have Roxy to help."

"But Merlin-"

The man rolled his eyes. "Stop worrying so much. I'm not leaving just yet." The man turned to look at Eggsy. "Are you ready?"

Eggsy bit his lower lip, not knowing how to feel. He couldn't help but be saddened by Merlin's words, still, the excitement and nervousness from the wedding kept him going, kept his heart beating frantically.

It was strange, really, to feel anything other than absolute bliss on one's wedding day, but Eggsy was only human, and to receive such news obviously dampened the mood.

The man pulled at Eggsy elbow once again. "Come on, Eggsy, Harry's waiting."

"You are staying' for the wedding, right?"

The man patted his hand. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you may have noticed, there's only one chapter left. 
> 
> I'll try to have it up soon xx


	22. It's time

Eggsy squirmed with uncontrolled energy as Merlin placed his hand in Harry's, stepping around them to stand in front of the small crowd of family members - from Harry's side.

He smiled at the two men standing in front of him as he clasped his hands together. "It would seem that I'll be the one marrying you today."

Eggsy tried not to gape as he turned to face the rejuvenated Merlin. "Are yeh even allowed to do that?"

Merlin raised a brow, his eyes warm with amusement. "Shush, Eggsy. It will get you nowhere to question me."

Eggsy was about to protest when he thought better of it; Merlin wasn't someone he could win a fight against.  Instead, he chose to address a much more pressing matter. "Merlin we ain't got the rings."

The man's eyes widened for a second, before his usual pleasant expression settled once again on his face. He suddenly unbuttoned his long jacket, checking the inside pocket with expert fingers. He hummed in appreciation as his fingers close around a pair of rings.

He had to admit, there was nothing quite like having no more restrictions when it came to his magic. He had been getting rather annoyed at feeling so powerless, when he was one of the strongest magicians currently alive. He would need to have a word or two with the management. He had never understood their "matters of the heart policy"; it wasn't like he was going to further aggravate things.

He motioned for Percival to come closer. He gave the boy the rings as soon as he reached his side, as he whispered in his ear "Do you mind giving the rings away today?"

The boy stood still for a few seconds, before shaking his head and standing to the side, rings in hand. He looked at his father, a tentative smile on his face, and nodded, waiting for Merlin to start speaking.

Harry felt his mouth go dry as his son turned to look at Merlin. He had no idea how to react. He couldn't remember the last time he and Percival had had a day together, or an actual conversation. He couldn't remember the last time his son had genuinely smiled at him, laughed with him, and it made his heart tremble with pain.

He had failed Percival. He had failed all of them.

But he could fix it now; with Eggsy at his side he could fix things. He needed to talk to Percival. He needed to make things right with his children; they deserved a father that would be there for them. He needed to regain their trust, and he needed to be a good husband. He needed to nurture his relationship with the lovely young man standing in front of him. He needed to show him that he was cherished, that he was loved so very deeply.

Eggsy squeezed Harry's hand, centering the man's thoughts. He drank in the sight of his young fiancé, using every ounce of self control in his body to not reach out and grab Eggsy by the hair and bring him closer to taste him. He looked far too delectable in his white suit - where the hell had the suit come from anyway? - and the way the suit clung to Eggsy's backside made Harry's mouth water.

It was an unbearable struggle to listen to the entire ceremony, and Harry was sure it hadn't been hard only for him. Eggsy looked as desperate as he felt. It wasn't that what Merlin was saying wasn't lovely, it was simply that the promise of having Eggsy all to himself, of being able to call him husband, of staking a claim in that beautiful heart of his, had Harry desperate for the part where he could finally say "I do."

Harry was sure Merlin was going slower than strictly necessary just to annoy them.

Percival stepped closer sometime later - guided by Merlin's words - giving his father the golden band to place on Eggsy's ring finger.

Harry looked at Eggsy in the eye as he murmured "I, Harry Hart, choose you, Eggsy Unwin, above all others to be my husband. I offer you this ring as a token of our love. And with it, I join my life to yours."

Eggsy's breath hitched as Harry kissed his new ring, Harry's lips holding a promise for what was to come. He looked at Eggsy as he straightened himself, holding his hand out for Eggsy to do the same.

Eggsy let out a shuddering breath, clearing his throat before speaking. "I,  Eggsy Unwin, choose you, Harry Hart, above all others to be my husband. I offer you this ring as a token of our love. And with it, I join my life to yours."

Merlin looked at the two of them as they looked at each other, both looking like they couldn't quite believe this was actually happening.

He rolled his eyes at their sappiness - he really should have known they were going to be overtly sweet - and cleared his throat. "We have heard your promise to share your lives in marriage. We recognize and respect the covenant you have made here this day before God and your witnesses. Therefore by the power vested in me, it is my honour and delight to declare you married and partners in life...for life.” Merlin took their joined hands in his own, whispering something too low for them to hear – a parting blessing. “You may seal your vows with a kiss.”

Harry looked at the man for a moment longer, wondering what exactly it was that Merlin had done to them to leave his hand tingling and slightly numb, his ring burning as if the thing was trying to meld itself with Harry’s skin. He looked at Eggsy, who was also looking at Merlin with a curious expression on his face. Harry let out a relieved breath; Harry hadn’t been the only one to feel that. Thank goodness, he was starting to think he was going insane.

He shrugged it off, taking it for what it was; another one of Merlin’s eccentricities. He pulled Eggsy by the hand, bringing him closer and tilting the young man’s face up to kiss him. He joined their lips softly, wanting to feel the texture of Eggsy’s soft lips underneath his. Harry grabbed Eggsy by the waist, pulling the young man flush against him. Eggsy held back a moan, fisting his hands in the lapels of Harry’s coat. He raised himself on his tip toes, chasing Harry’s lips like his life depended on it. He bit Harry’s lower lip as he ran his hands through the man’s hair, pulling him down as Eggsy could not keep himself on his tip toes forever. Harry let out a breathy chuckle, licking his way into Eggsy’s mouth, sucking and biting with abandon.

“Bloody hell, your children are still here, harry,” barked out Merlin, low enough for only them to hear.

Harry suddenly jumped back, blushing scarlet. “Sorry, I just-”

Merlin dismissed Harry’s apology with his hand, trying not to laugh at the pair of them.

Eggsy had the decency to look sheepish, but the minute his eyes met Harry’s he beamed at the man, a small giggle escaping his lips.

_Christ, these two were hopeless._

\-------------------

Harry stood up slowly, turning to face Eggsy, who was sipping his glass of red wine. Eggsy left the cup on the table, looking up at Harry with confusion.

"Where are yeh goin'?" Eggsy asked, licking his lips in a way that made Harry's groin stir with interest.

"I'm going to dance... with you." Harry gave him a small smirk as he offered Eggsy his hand, his smile growing wider when Eggsy took it without hesitation.

Harry led them to the dance floor, placing his hand on his husband's waist. He brought the young man closer as the waltz started, breathing in the sweet cinnamon-like scent that Eggsy gave off.

They moved just as easily as they had all those months ago, when Eggsy had been practicing his waltz for Harry's wedding. It was ironic, Eggsy supposed, that they had ended up here - not that he was complaining.

He kissed Harry sweetly, tracing the man's features with his fingers, memorizing the lines of Harry's beautiful face. He parted his lips, his breath mingling with Harry's as they danced, their lips not fully touching.

He dipped his head lower to rest his head on Harry's chest, listening closely to the man's frantic heartbeat. Eggsy couldn't help but beam at the thought that Harry's heart was beating like that because of him.

It was a heady feeling that left Eggsy hungry for more; he wanted to peel off each of Harry's layers, to get to know him intimately. He had been wanting that for years - he was surprised he hadn't died of blue balls by now.

Merlin sat on the main table, nursing a generous glass of scotch as he watched the happy couple dance. He let his eyes sweep over the room, taking stock of the children. They all seemed to be behaving remarkably well, all smiling and laughing as they chatted on their own table.

Merlin took another sip of his drink and nodded to himself. The kids would be fine, more than fine really now that Eggsy would be the one heading the household alongside Harry.

_It was time._

Eggsy stiffened in Harry's arm as he noticed Merlin opening the side door, and leaving unnoticed. He raised his head, frowning as his mind raced. Where was Merlin going?

_When I'm needed, but not wanted, I must stay. When I'm wanted, but not needed, then I must go._

"Oh my god," Eggsy breathed out, suddenly pulling away as he ran towards the door, ignoring Harry's worried voice.

Eggsy yanked the door open, looking futilely around for Merlin.

The man was gone.

"Eggsy?" Harry called from the door, hurrying to reach Eggsy's side. "Are you alright? What's the matter?"

Eggsy remained silent for a few more seconds, his gaze downcast. "Merlin's gone," he whispered, looking up at Harry with teary eyes.

"What?" Harry scrunched up his face in confusion.

Eggsy kneeled on the floor, picking up Merlin's black cane and showing it to his husband. "It was his time to go."

Harry brought Eggsy closer as the young man let out a small, pained noise. "It's alright, love. It will be okay."

Eggsy nodded, burrowing his head in the comfort of Harry's chest. "We have to tell the kids."

_Oh, bollocks._

\---------------------

Percival made his way down to his father's study quietly, making sure not to wake up Roxy with the squeaking of the stairs.

He closed the door of the study behind him, shuffling closer to his father's desk, where Merlin's cane rested.

Percival sighed as he took it in his hand, still feeling some of the numbness he had felt when his parents had first told them that Merlin was gone.

It made no sense to him to hear that Merlin was gone. Why would he leave them? Did he not like them? Percival had honestly thought he had.

No, that wasn't it. It couldn’t be it. He wouldn’t have helped them like he had if they would have meant nothing to him… right?

Percival sighed as he slid to the floor, hitting his head softly against the table, clutching the cane to his chest. “Why did you leave without saying goodbye, Merlin?” He whispered in the darkness of the room.

Percival closed his eyes, rolling the cool cane in his hands.

_The man had left his cane behind._

Percival’s eyes snapped open as he looked back down at the treasure he held tightly in his hands. Was that the man’s way of keeping an eye of them? Percival could still remember when he had needed help, he had banged on the floor with the cane, and Merlin had appeared. Would it still work, if he was in need?

The boy had the feeling it would.

“Thank you, Merlin. Thank you for everything,” He whispered, his eyes swelling up with tears.

Suddenly, the door creaked open as James walked into the room, his blue pajamas making him look younger than what he actually was

“Percy?” He said softly, giving his brother a pitying look as he approached him. “C’mon Percy, it’s time to go to sleep.”

The boy looked up at his brother, holding the stick closer to his chest. “Just five more minutes. Don’t worry James, I’ll go to bed on my own.”

The younger boy bit his lower lip and considered Percival’s words. He knew his brother well. They boy would not go to sleep unless prompted. He moved to sit next to his brother, taking a look at the cane. “Do you think he’ll be back?”

Percival shrugged. “If we need him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I said one more chapter, but I realized I actually needed one to finish the story and then the epilogue, so you get one more! (a closing chapter (: )


	23. Epilogue: The beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is about 2-3 years after the wedding.

"Percy, hurry up!" James called, looking up at the staircase with annoyance.

Percival rolled his eyes as he buttoned his shirt. His brother was just begging to get smacked.

James sighed. "Percy-"

"I'm going, James, just wait a minute!" Percival snapped, picking up his travel bag. He ran down the stairs, bag in hand, glaring daggers at his brother. "Alright, I'm ready."

"Took you long enough."James grinned, knowing how annoyed his brother was at him. "C'mon they're waiting for us in the car."

Percival begrudgingly followed his brother, jumping into the car without hesitation. He sat next to his father, who immediately moved a bit to the side to give his son more space. James got in behind him and sat down next to Genevieve, who had Aggy in her lap.

"Did papa leave a'ready?" Aggy asked her father, leaning back against her sister.

"Yes, love, but we'll meet them there." Harry winked at his daughter, turning to look at Percival. "Did you pack your swimming trunks?"

Percival nodded, smiling shyly at his father.

"Did you pack a week's worth of clothing?" Harry asked, unconsciously playing with his golden band.

Percival held back the urge to roll his eyes. Jeez, it wasn't like he had never packed a bag before. "Yes I did father."

"Good," Harry murmured, smiling at his son indulgently.

He remained silent for a while, watching the countryside go by. The kids, bless them, tried to stay awake by playing footsie for a while, but after three hours, not even Percival had the energy to stay awake.

The young man leaned against his father, who raised his arm to wrap it around Percival. Harry brought his son closer, letting him get comfortable as the boy closed his eyes, not even bothering with trying to stay awake anymore. Harry petted the young man's hair, smiling affectionately at the four sleepy - or already asleep - children.

"Aren't you going to sleep as well, darling?" Harry asked Agatha, surprised to see that his youngest had lasted the longest.

"Would you sing me a song, daddy? Just like papa does at night?" The girl asked, rubbing her eyes and her nose as she yawned.

Harry smiled at her indulgently, before he started singing softly. _"Hush, little baby, don't say a word, Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird. If that mockingbird don't sing, Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring."_

Aggy smiled as her father's voice lulled her, trying to keep her eyes open for as long possible. It was usually Eggsy the one that sang to them at night, but for the past year now, thrice a week, Harry would be the one to put them to bed.

It had been rather awkward the first time, what with him not remembering their routine, but it had taken him less than a month to catch up. He now knew exactly what songs Aggy liked, and what stories would please all seven of his children. He knew now that Sophie needed to keep her light on, and that Eric didn't like to be kissed goodnight last. He knew that Percival enjoyed it when he stroke his hair as he read them their bedtime story, and that Aggy would not go to sleep without her milk and her new teddy bear.

_"If that diamond turns to brass, Papa's gonna buy you a looking glass. If that looking glass gets broke, Papa's gonna buy you a billy goat."_

Harry knew how long it took to read them a story, and how long it took for Eggsy to get ready for bed. He knew how many lists Eggsy kept around to remember everything, and how many caresses he needed before finally relaxing enough to go to sleep. He knew where Eggsy like to be touch, and where not to touch the young man if he was going to bed him, because he was bloody ticklish.

_"If that billy goat don't pull, Papa's gonna buy you a cart and a bull. If that cart and bull tip over, Papa's gonna buy you a dog named Rover."_

He knew when Eggsy was tired, or when he was angry. He knew when he was happy and full of energy. He knew when the kids had given Eggsy a hard time, and it was time for him to step in and whip them into order. He also knew when they had been particularly good and he had to stop Eggsy from indulging them too much.

_"If that dog named Rover don't bark, Papa's gonna buy you a horse and a cart."_ Harry ended in a whisper, smiling at his sleeping daughter. 

It was amazing what the movement of the car could do for a bunch of over-energized children. He just hoped the three traveling with Eggsy had fallen asleep as quickly as the ones traveling with him.

\----------------------- 

Harry walked towards Eggsy, holding Agatha firmly against his chest. 

"Finally," Eggsy breathed out as he stood on his tip toes to give his husband a peck. "Thought yeh lot got lost or sumthin'."

Harry hummed, grabbing Eggsy by the chin to bring him in for another kiss. "It just took as a bit longer to leave."

Eggsy nodded, running his hand down Aggy's back. "Hey lil' flower," he cooed, smiling brightly at the young girl. 

"Papa!" She all but screamed, throwing herself into Eggsy's arms. 

"Did ya miss me?" Eggsy murmured as he raised the girl far above his head, bringing her down to kiss her cheek. 

The girl giggled, nuzzling her head in the crook of Eggsy's neck. "Yeah."

"I missed ya too, flower." Eggsy assured her, patting her back. "C'mon we gotta get changed." 

Harry followed them slowly, enjoying the sea breeze that graced the coast. It had been quite a while since he had been here. It wasn't their first family vacation, but it certainly was the first time they all came together to the beach.

Percival joined his father, walking alongside him as they made their way to the beach house, currently owned by Chester.

"Can we bathe in the beach later, father?" Percival asked, carrying his rather large bag with one hand. 

"Of course we can, but we first have to get settled and grab something to eat," reminded him Harry, taking off his jacket and tie. It was far too warm for the clothing he was currently wearing. 

He let Percival go to his room - or, more accurately, the room he had decided would be his for the duration of the week - and went looking for his husband. 

He found Eggsy in the master bedroom, his jacket, vest, shirt and trousers gone. He stood there in his breeches, looking like an oblivious adonis. 

Harry left his bag by the door and walked to bury his head in the crook of Eggsy's neck, wrapping his arms around the man's torso. He pressed Eggsy's back firmly against his front, holding back a groan as Eggsy turned his head to mouth at his ear.

Harry turned his head, capturing his husband's lips in a soaring kiss as his devilish hands roamed lower, seeking Eggsy's manhood. Eggsy buckles his hips into the touch, unable to hold back a shuddering moan. 

He loved the way Harry touched him, the way he so ruthlessly took him apart, only to put him back together again with outmost love and gentleness. 

"The kids are waitin' for us," Eggsy whispered in a breathy tone, trying his best to gather his wits about him. 

"They can wait for five minutes," Harry grumbled, capturing Eggsy's lips again.

"Aggy can't," Eggsy said as he moved his head to the side to let Harry lavish his neck.

Harry groaned in frustration, knowing the younger man was right; it would be extremely awkward to be caught by his youngest daughter in a compromising position with Eggsy. 

"Later then," Harry finally conceded, pulling away completely. 

Eggsy held back a groan as he moved to look for his and Harry's swimming wear, throwing his husband quite a few appreciative glances as the man undressed. 

"C'mon the faster we get them to swim, the faster they'll tire, and the sooner we can get them to sleep." Harty offered Eggsy his hand once he had put on the swimming pants. 

Eggsy shook his head as he chuckled. "Practical as usual," he drawled out, giving Harry a look. 

"I'm an opportunist," Harry said defensively, walking to the door once he was ready. 

Eggsy said nothing, preferring instead to tease his dear opportunist with a kiss.

"I'm ready papa!" Aggy called out from the kids' room, quickly running down the stairs. 

"We'll be ready in a moment, love," Eggsy finaly called out, pushing past Harry.

"Right, let's get them to the water." Harry took Eggsy by the hand and walked with him out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's a wrap!
> 
> I can't believe this is the second long fic I write for this fandom. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it. I certainly enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> Thank you for all the lovely comments, and for sticking with this story 'till the end :)


	24. Extra chapter: maybe tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a lovely anon asked me to write a smutty chapter, given the lack of smut in this fic.

Eggsy kneeled next to Aggy's bed, kissing her forehead softly.

"Where's father?" She asked sleepily, rubbing her nose like she always did when she was about to fall asleep.

"He's in Percy's room, puttin' 'im to bed," said Eggsy in a hushed tone as he brought the covers up.

"Why does Percy have his own room?"

It had been hard for Aggy at first to see her brother move to a different room- it still bothered her at times, especially at nighttime. She had been so used to having all of her siblings in the same room that seeing Percy leave - and knowing that James was next - shook her to the core.

"Because he's almost sixteen now, love." Eggsy caressed his daughter's cheek, smiling as she pouted. "He needs a bit more space than before."

"Are James and Evie gonna leave me too?" Eggsy bit his lip as Aggy's eyes swelled with tears.

"James will move to the other guest room soon," admitted Eggsy. "And Genevieve might take my old room, but not yet," Eggsy assured her. "Besides, yeh'll see them every morning, luv."

Aggy said nothing, burying her head in the pillow.

Eggsy held back a chuckle as he kissed her forehead. He got up slowly, trying not to disturb the other children as he left the room.

He made his way to his own room, happy to see that Harry was already there. The man was standing with his back to the door as he took off his vest and cufflinks. He left the cufflinks on his nightstand and walked to the closet to hang up the vest.

He shrugged off his shirt as Eggsy came to stand next to him, to leave his own jacket.

"Aggy is still not likin' the fact that Percy has 'is own room now," Eggsy said conversationally as he pulled his trousers down and folded them neatly.

"Do you think she'll get upset when James moves to the other room next week?" Harry asked softly, mirroring Eggsy's actions.

"Yeah, she's not gonna like that," Eggsy admitted as he turned to face his almost naked husband. He stepped closer to Harry and raised himself up on his tiptoes to kiss the man that always managed to make Eggsy feel breathless and desperate.

"We'll deal with that later," Eggsy murmured as he moved to kiss Harry's jaw. "Yeh know, the kids 'ave all gone to bed."

Harry chuckled as he rested his hands on Eggsy's hips, bringing him closer. "Really? I hadn't noticed."

Eggsy rolled his eyes before biting down on Harry's pulse point, eliciting a surprised groan from the man. Harry pushed Eggsy against their wardrobe, pinning the younger man's hands high above his head.

He worshiped Eggsy mouth with his own, sucking on Eggsy's tongue every so often, knowing exactly how much Eggsy enjoyed that. Eggsy squirmed underneath Harry, wanting really badly to touch Harry's chest, his cock, but finding that he was unable to break free from Harry's ironclad grip.

The man moved lower, to mouth at Eggsy's throat, wanting to hear his husband moan.

"Harry," Eggsy breathed out, biting his lower lip to keep himself from crying out as Harry gave his neck a particularly hard suck.

The man didn't bother answering. He moved his hands to grip both of Eggsy's wrist with one of his own, and let his now free hand roam lower to palm at Eggsy's quickly hardening erection.

"Harry!" Eggsy yelped, bucking into Harry's warm touch. "I need.... I need to touch you... please," panted out the young man, screwing his eyes shut as Harry yanked his pants down.

Harry released his wrists, helping Eggsy step out of his pants before kissing him again, his lips brutal against Eggsy's.

Eggsy let out a moan as he grabbed Harry by his hips and walked them backwards to the bed, letting himself fall when he felt the bed against the back of his knees. He pulled Harry down with him, rubbing himself wantonly against his husband's thigh.

Harry growled, gripping Eggsy's arse and spreading his cheeks to rub softly at his entrance. Eggsy's whole body went stiff with pleasure, his back arching off the bed as he whined loudly, gripping Harry's shoulders.

"H-Harry," Eggsy managed to murmur, trying both to get Harry's finger inside him and trying to seek more friction against Harry's leg. There was no coordination or elegance in Eggsy's movements, just raw need that he needed desperately to be satiated.

Harry, taking pity on his husband, moved to the side to grab a flask of oil they kept in Harry's nightstand. He poured some of the contents on the tip of his fingers, rubbing the oil to warm it up.

He settled once again on top of Eggsy, kissing him as he spread his cheeks once again with his clean hand. He rubbed one oil coated finger against Eggsy's fluttering entrance, groaning in pleasure as Eggsy trashed against him.

"Harry, stop teasin' me," Eggsy murmured, trying to sound annoyed but knowing his words sounded more like he was begging - he was surprisingly okay with that.

"Teasing?" Harry asked in a breathy voice as he finally slipped his finger inside Eggsy's hole. He kissed Eggsy's bottom lip as the young man gasped loudly. "I wasn't teasing. Do you want me to tease you?"

Harry suddenly pulled his finger out, settling once again for rubbing at Eggsy's entrance.

"Fucking hell, 'arry," Eggsy growled loudly. "I'm going to- ah!" Eggsy cried out as Harry breached his entrance again, brushing his finger against Eggsy's prostate.

Harry smiled at his husband, before leaning down to devour his mouth, quickly adding a second finger as his vast reserves of patience began to dwindle. He needed to feel Eggsy now.

Eggsy moaned again, rocking back against Harry's fingers, throwing his head back as Harry opened his fingers, scissoring his hole.

"Another one - ah!" Eggsy's back arched off of the bed as his eyes drifted shut when Harry hit his prostate again. "I can take another one."

Harry dutifully added another finger, stroking Eggsy's cock with his free hand at a maddeningly slow pace to distract Eggsy from the burn of the stretch.

"Take me," Eggsy whispered, reaching out to touch Harry's chest. "Please... I need you."

Harry growled again, removing his fingers and lowering himself to suck at Eggsy's nipple, before finally aligning himself with Eggsy's hole.

Eggsy wrapped his legs around Harry's middle just as the man pushed in, helping him bottom out in one go. They both moaned into each other's mouths, staying still for a few seconds as Harry let Eggsy relax around his cock.

Harry rested his forehead against Eggsy's, taking a few ragged breaths as he struggled not to thrust into the tight, welcoming heat of Eggsy's body. Eggsy dug his heels deeper into Harry's calves, gripping the man by the shoulders as he undulated his hips, crying out as the movement made Harry's cock hit his prostate.

Harry, taking that as permission to move, snapped his hips up, latching onto Eggsy's throat to keep himself from coming. It had been almost three weeks since they had been able to sleep together - what with the kids and Harry's work - and Harry was desperate. Still, he needed to make Eggsy come before allowing himself to come.

Thankfully, his younger husband didn't seem to be doing much better than him, if the way he was writhing and whining as he snapped his hips with Harry's was anything to go by.

Harry changed the angle to hit Eggsy's prostate every time, which sent his already crazed husband into a frenzy.

"Harry!" Eggsy cried out, snapping his head back as his vision blurred and he could feel his orgasm in his balls. "I'm so close... I n-need... I need-"

"Papa?" Aggy knocked on the door, holding her teddy bear closer to her chest. She wouldn't say it aloud, of course, but she felt slightly worried at the strange way her papa had called out her father's name. She had never heard him sound like that. She really hoped he was okay.

Both men stilled on the bed, Eggsy screwing his eyes shut as he stifled an annoyed grunt.

Harry, on the other hand growled in annoyance, letting out a small "fuck."

Eggsy pushed at Harry's shoulder, trying to think of anything to will his furiously red erection away.

_Jesus, of all the times to pick to go to their room...._

"Just a minute, flower," Eggsy called out, praying that Aggy couldn't notice the change in his pitch. 

Harry moved away, trying his hardest not to touch his penis.

Eggsy took a few minutes to even out his breath, befire scrambling to stand up, his cock still half hard. He  picked up Harry's robe, moving  quickly to open the door, opening it halfway to find Agatha standing there. 

"What is it, babe?" Eggsy murmured softly, trying to hide most of his body, especially the lower portion, with the door.

"I need to pee," the girl murmured in a whisper, raising one of her hands, clearly expecting Eggsy to take it.

Eggsy let out a sigh as he grasped her hand, making sure that the robe covered his quickly waning shaft.

_Dear god, he hoped Aggy wouldn't take long to fall asleep._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I hope you liked it! 
> 
> This will be the last chapter. You've all been lovely <3 thank you for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not mantaining certain aspects of the time period of the piece. At the time the movie is supposed to take place homosexuality was illegal (the ban was only lifted only in the late 1960s) so it obviously doesn't work for the pairing I'm writing for.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Merlin - The nanny you're looking for (from Snow in August)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4436180) by [Carolock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carolock/pseuds/Carolock)




End file.
